Pureblood Vampire Princess
by DarkDiamondLover
Summary: Mai and Mina are both Pureblood Vampire Princess's. Eugene or Gene and Oliver are vampire hunters. The legend has been said that it is wrong for a human or a vampire hunter to love a vampire. Even worse if the vampire loves the human or the vampire hunter. Will Oliver, Mai, Gene, and Mina change the legend for love or will they die to save the one they love? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Vampire Hunt at the Peer

**Hey here is a new story! Many of you have read my previous story Say What! Thank you all for reading it. Here is my new story, Pureblood Vampire Princess. Please enjoy this story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ghost Hunt Characters. I only own the plot. On With The Story!**

_Legend says it is impossible for a human, whether a normal mortal or vampire hunter, to love a vampire. It is even worse for a vampire to love a human or vampire hunter._

_That legend will soon be broken because of a new legend. The princess of vampires and the best vampire hunter are in love. _

_It's not even one vampire princess, but two. Not one vampire hunter but two. They both love each other. Will they manage to change the legend or will one die to save the other?_

**Mai's POV**

I'm a princess. Not your ordinary fairy tale princess but a vampire princess. I'm not one of those weak ones but I am a PUREBLOOD vampire.

If you are a pureblood vampire, you have total control. My name is Mai Taniyama. I have a sister. Her name is Mina Taniyama. She is my twin. She is also a princess pureblood vampire.

My parents? They are dead. They have been dead for a while now. They died by a vampire hunter.

All I know is that he had midnight blue hair and light blue eyes. Before he left, a picture fell from his pocket and there were two of the same people.

The one on the right was the one that killed my parents and the other his brother? The one who killed my parents was smiling while the other was reading his book.

On the back the back of the picture said the words, "Eugene Davis-right. Oliver Davis-left. My lovely sons. Love-mom and dad." I smiled slightly at that but then again I will have to get my revenge but now that I know them, I couldn't.

I got up from my blue and black bed. I sighed and I remembered the day my parents died. It was hard to remember them.

Everyone in this town knew my parents and me. My parents haven't even lived for a millennium. They were turned into vampires only a week before I was born.

When I was born, there was no sign that I had inherited their powers until I turned one. I miss my parents.

I changed into my school uniform and when I finished, Ayako came into the room. She was a vampire like me. Her full name was Ayako Matsuzaki.

She was a maid, a friend, and also has a motherly figure. She said, "Miss Mai, come on. You're going to be late for school."

I smiled showing my pearly white teeth and fangs. I said, "Alright. I'll be there. I will be skipping breakfast alright?"

Ayako sighed and said, "Miss Mai, I can't let you do that." I sighed and said, "Too bad. I am not hungry. Get out of my room and I will see you downstairs."

She left and I sighed. I sat down on my bed and brushed my now long brown hair. My caramel brown eyes were getting darker.

It was probably because I'm in a dark room. I shrugged it off and went downstairs. As I left my room, maids bowed to me and said, "Good Morning Mistress Mai."

I nod and passed them. I saw Mina against the wall where the stairs begin. She had a smirk on. I sighed at her. She said, "Good Morning little sister."

I growled and said, "Just because you were born only a minute before me doesn't mean you are older than me."

She smirked and said, "Mai, I am still older than you. Now let's go. School is about to begin in about 20 minutes. Let's move."

I nodded and we ran to the car. We made it to the car. Our Chauffeur started to drive to school. We used the shortcut to school. The shortcut was through the cemetery.

Did I forget to mention, but our school is near the cemetery. The school is about a block and a half away. Well now you know.

When we got to school, a crowd of students were standing at the gates wondering who the people are in the cool car Mina and I were riding on.

I smirked and said, "Don't pick us up today. Mina and I have to do . . .something. We will be home at 11 pm. Don't worry about us. We won't fire you. If the others ask, tell them that we told you that we are hanging with our friends."

The chauffeur said, "I have a name you know." I sighed and said, "Please Alex?" Alex nodded and he said, "Alright Mistress Mina and Mistress Mai."

I smiled and said, "Goodbye." I opened the door and stepped out into the sun. Nothing. No burning or anything. Mina came out and closed the door. Alex drove off with the car.

The students whispered among each other. Saying, "Look its Mai and Mina!" I sighed and grabbed my bag.

This school isn't a normal school at all. Instead it is a mixed school. This school contains vampires and humans. No vampire hunter. If a single vampire hunter was anywhere on this school's premises, Mina and I are in charge to protect the vampires.

Mina and I are in fact part of the Student Council so it's our duty to protect the students from danger. I am the President and Mina is the Vice President.

I smiled and headed to class with Mina. Once in class, I met my human friends Keichiru and Michiru. My other vampire friends Masako Hara the treasurer and Yasuhara Osamu the secretary of the Student Council.

We talked to each other. Yasu whispered in my ear, "We are going later with everyone right?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, Masako, Mina, you, and I will have to go and destroy those damn evil vampires. They have been killing innocent humans and I have found where they are more bound so its tonight. Hopefully we don't cross any vampire hunters."

Yasu nodded and backed off. Keichiru and Michiru were talking about ghosts and all. I sighed and said, "Masako, tell me, do you know about tonight?"

Masako nodded and Keichiru and Michiru stopped talking and turned to face me. They said, "What about tonight?" I smirked and said, "Nothing, Masako and I are going to be . . .practicing."

Michiru said, "Alright. But what are you going to be practicing about?" I sighed and said, "Nothing important. If you butt in, you will die and I wouldn't want my two best friends die."

They nodded and I grabbed my books. I set them on my desk. Just then the bell rang for the start of class. First period was Math.

Throughout Math, I kept looking out the window. The teacher said, "Miss Mai, if you have time to daydream then can you come up here and solve this?"

Without taking my face away from the window, I used my eyes to look at the question. Simple enough. It was factoring.

It was in the book too, but no answer. The question was **Factor the algebraic expression 6x****2**** - 21xy + 8xz - 28yz. **I got up and went to the front.

I grabbed the marker and I wrote **3x(2x - 7y) + 4z(2x - 7y) = (2x - 7y)(3x + 4z). **As soon as I did, I closed the marker and set it down.

I smiled at my shocked teacher and I went back to my seat. I sat down and went into the position I was in before I was interrupted.

The day went on the same. I was always chosen to answer a question. Mina also got the same treatment but it was mostly me. I was used to it so no surprise there.

When school ended, Masako, Mina, Yasu, and I headed to the library. There was no one there since everyone left for home.

We all headed to base which was a secret room in the library. Once there, we went to a locker room. **(A/N: I know wow a huge room, but hey this is my fan fiction. :D)**

In the locker room, we changed into something other than our uniform. I was in some black pants, a black tee-shirt, black socks and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Mina, Masako, and Yasu wore similar clothing but they were wearing shorts. I said, "Alright the most hot spots are mostly in alleys, empty factories, and near the peer. The last death was the one near the peer. We should check there first before anywhere else. Do you guys have your weapons?"

They nodded. Mina raised her knives, Masako held up her gun, and Yasu held up his sword. I nodded and I held up my bows and arrows, my "Bloody Cross" a gun, and I held up my knife.

These weapons are a vampires worst enemy, but to Mina, Masako, Yasu, and I, these are something we can use to dispose of evil vampires. We were something like a vampire hunter, but then again we just can't stand innocent people dying.

I nodded and we all left the library. We all headed to the peer. Nothing out of the ordinary. I said, "Everyone meet up back here in 30 minutes."

Everyone nodded and we split up. I headed north, Mina south, Masako, east, and Yasu west. I kept north and still nothing. I was in an alley when I heard someone say help.

I thought it was my imagination and just continued forward. I sighed and it was then the voice spoke again.

Someone said, "Someone . . .Please . . .Help!" I grabbed an arrow and put it on my bow. I ran to the scene and I froze. There in front of me was a vampire and a woman in his arms.

The vampires head was on her neck. Since his back was at me, it was easier for me to shoot him dead. I released the arrow and it hit him on the heart.

Once the arrow penetrated his heart, he turned to dust. Before the woman could fall to the ground, I caught her. She didn't lose a lot of blood and that was good.

She saw me and said, "Thank you." I nodded and said, "Hurry, leave this place. Here, put this charm on your arm." I handed her a bracelet that had a safety charm on it.

She took it and I said, "Go straight to the hospital. I made your cut look as if you scratched it with something. Hurry and you will know who to give the charm back too. Hurry and goodbye."

She nodded and left. I watched as she left. I sighed and grabbed my arrow. I put it back with the others.

I put my bow away and took out my "Bloody Cross". I checked to see how many bullets I had. I had about 30 left.

The reason it's called "Bloody Cross" is because if I shot a vampire with one, there will be a bloody cross hitting them. The last time I used this gun, I had a blood vine encircle my body.

I kept heading north. It has already been 20 minutes and I needed to meet up with everyone in 10 minutes. I sighed but continued forward.

I reached the edge of the alley and at the edge it was a gruesome sight. I was in the middle of a human blood bath.

Vampires everywhere. Sucking innocent people's lives. I covered my mouth because the scent of blood was really thick.

I could still smell the blood. "Damn." I cursed. I grabbed a bullet and put it in my gun. I put myself against the wall. I aimed at the one farthest.

He looked like the ruler. I smirked and said, "Bye Bye." I shot the bullet. It hit him and once he was hit, a bloody cross was released.

He was turned to dust. I cursed as the other vampires stopped what they were doing and they all turned to me.

I came out to where they could see me and some of them gasped. So they know who I am. I smirked at their reaction.

The humans that weren't badly injured got up and ran. All the vampires focused on me. I smiled slightly and I put my gun away.

I grabbed my bow and arrow. I got them ready. When the first vampire moved, so did the fight begin.

I shot arrows after arrows. When I went back to get another arrow, I cursed. I had none left. I took out my knife and looked at it.

It had the words PVPM written on it. PVPM stands for Pureblood Vampire Princess Mai. Mina has the same but with a different look.

Mine had the words and on the hilt, there was a blood red rose. On the other side, the blade had the words "Protection" and on the hilt was a red ruby.

I wished that Mina, Masako, and Yasu were here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I ran forward and opened my eyes. I did a summersault over the vampires.

When I landed on the ground, I started fighting. I managed to kill some of them, but there was just damn to many.

It was then I heard shouts come from the alley. The people who came out were-

**Chapter 1 of a new story. How is it? I hope it is amazing! I found this equation on the computer and I don't own it. Plus the answer was on the site so I used it. Please read and review! Tell me what you think! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire Hunt at the Factory

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you for all those lovely reviews you guys gave me on my previous story and previous chapter! I would like to thank ShortcakeWithIcing, Vampireh, and Animezlyfe42 for their lovely reviews! Please keep it up ;). Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters. On With The Chapter!**

**Naru's POV**

I stood at the edge of the alley waiting for my brothers and the others to catch up. Who I am you might be asking, well I am known as Kazuya Shibuya but that's not my real name. My real name is Oliver Davis.

I know shocker right? Not. My brother is none other than Eugene Davis or Gene for short. The others are Lin Koujo, John Brown, Madoka Mori, and Housho Takigawa or as we call him Bou-san.

I sighed and looked at the scene in front of me. There was a girl with long brown hair fighting the vampires. She seemed in trouble. Just then my brother and the others shouted in the alley and she stopped to look at us.

I cursed and I glared at them. I sighed and grabbed my knife. I said, "Alright, on 3 we will go out and kill them. Kill everyone except for that girl."

As I said girl, I pointed to the brown haired who continued to fight. The others nodded and I said, "1 . . .2 . . .3!

**Mai's POV**

The people who came out were . . . vampire hunters. I mentally cursed, but I continued to fight these vampires. They were getting on my nerve.

I kept killing them but as I kill one, two more seem to come at me. I was soon surrounded. I groaned and I stabbed them in the heart or the head.

Over and over, same routine over and over. I was about to stab a vampire but another vampire knocked my blade from my hand. My blade was sent to the beginning of the alley.

I cursed and I tried running to get it, but they blocked me. I looked at the ground and they thought that I had given up, but in fact I was trying to contain my PK from blasting everything in this area. **(A/N: I know a vampire with PK. So cool, but I like it like that. Sorry if you don't. Tell me what you think about it! ^^;)**

The vampires tried to grab my arms, but I kicked them and flipped them over my shoulder. I then did a summersault to reach my knife.

The vampire hunters were doing their best. In the mass of vampires, I saw two certain vampire hunters, I really wished I had never seen in my life. The twins.

I cursed and thought about escaping but then again, I can't, these vampires killed some humans and those human bodies are still here.

I lowered my head making my hair cover my eyes. I really wished the others were here, but then again I can't risk their lives with these vampires and hunters.

"Damn today is not my day." I said to no one in particular. I raised my head and many vampires were trying to escape. I smirked and said, "Not so fast."

I ran to them and without them noticing, I killed every single one with ease. The other vampires were still fighting. I went to help the hunters fight.

I did my best to ignore the vampire hunters while fighting. As soon as all the evil vampires turned to dust, the whole area was covered in dust and I was also covered in some dust. I smiled a bit because of the fact that the vampire hunters were also covered in dust.

I sighed and put my knife away. I then started to leave but the vampire hunters surrounded me. The twins in front, the man with half of his hair covering his face on my left, a man with his hair tied on my right, and a blonde man with a pink haired lady behind me.

I sighed and said, "What do you guys want from me?" No one said a thing. I then "disappeared" from the center and I stood against a wall. I said, "If you plan to kill me, you have to catch me. Good bye."

I "disappeared " but actually I was running super fast to stand behind the blonde. I said, "Boo." and he jumped from fright.

I had to laugh at that. I said, "So you guys don't have anything to say to me right? If so, bye. My friends are going to be worried about me. I mean I have been gone for 2 hours."

They still didn't say anything so I "disappeared" again and this time to the alley. Once I was far from them. I let out a sigh. They could take care of the bodies, but I need to get to the others.

I checked my watch and it said that it was 6 pm. I was really late. I reached the place where we were supposed to meet. Everyone said, "Mai, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been gone for so long and you are already out of arrows."

I sighed and told them everything that happened. They nodded and Mina said, "Mai, should we tell you our report?"

I nodded and they told me everything. So far Mina went against 6 but no more, Masako went against 5 but no more than that. Yasu went against 9 and that was it. That meant I had the most. I sighed.

I then said, "Let's go to the other hot spot." They nodded and we went to the factories. There was only one that has the most vampires in it but I don't think there will be any there.

When we got inside, I had to cover my mouth. The place was covered in blood. We all walked in but the whole time, we covered our mouth.

How are we supposed to fight if there is a vampire's favorite drink in here. Don't get me wrong, I like blood but I don't drink human blood.

I drink animal blood. If I did drink human blood, I wouldn't have been able to go to a human school. I looked at the others. Masako was deadly pale.

I know vampires are pale but this wasn't normal pale. She seemed sick. I went up to her and she said, "I can sense the dead innocent people here. They all want revenge."

I nodded and Masako passed out. I caught her and I said, "Yasu, take care of her for me." He nodded and did so. Mina and I continued on our way.

We entered a room and I couldn't help but gag. Inside there were dead peoples bodies. Their heads cut clean, skin ripped off, and blood in buckets.

I closed my eyes and I slowly fell to the ground. Mina did the same and she said, "L-let's just leave this place." I shook my head "no" and I stood up.

I said, "Go, stay with Masako and Yasu. I promise I will come back safely." Mina shook her head "no" and said, "No, I am staying with you."

I pinched her cheeks and said, "No, I wouldn't want my sister get hurt. Besides its better for me to go alone. Stay safe."

As I said that, I took off my good luck charm and gave it to her. It was a necklace. I said, "Take this and stay with the others, This is my good luck charm, but you need it now. Bye sis."

I gave her an arm hug and I left. She then called out, "You better come back in one piece!" I turned to her and smiled.

I continued straight. The next room contained the same things but in this room it was the bones. I will have to burn this building down later, but now, I have to see if the damn man-eating vampires are still here.

I kept heading straight. I pulled out my "Blood Cross" and put a bullet in it. The next room was the hall. Hopefully I don't have to meet vampires here. Key word Hopefully.

When I stepped inside, I quickly jumped. I was on the support beam looking down. There in this room was a huge crowd of vampires. They were having a party.

On tables, there were bowls filled with blood. Blood here, blood there, blood everywhere. I brought out my camera and turned the flash off.

I took a picture. The vampires showed because this was a specially designed camera which can take a picture of a ghost and a vampire.

As soon as I took a picture of this room, I put my camera away and looked around the room to kill one of the vampires.

I shot a woman in black. Once she dies, all vampires in the room stopped what they were doing and looked around to find the killer.

Luckily they didn't look up. If they did, I was surely dead meat or a feast to them. I sighed and grabbed another bullet.

I put it in and aimed at another vampire. He was a man in a black suit. He didn't seem to care about the death of the woman.

I smirked and said, "Your next." I shot and he died. Everyone else looked at me. I cursed and said, "Uh hi. My name is Mai Taniyama. At your service."

I bowed and as I did, I "disappeared" from the supporting beam. Everyone looked around for me, but no one can.

I then "reappeared" from my act in the corner of the room. I smirked and put my gun away. I then pulled out my knives. Yes, I have more than one knife.

I then said, "Looking for me?" They all turned to me and they all charged at me. I said, "Whatever." I managed to kill some of them, but they are different from the other vampires I met, they are stronger.

I then got hit in the stomach and I was thrown against the wall. I fell to the ground coughing. I looked down and bit my lip with my fang.

A drop of blood ran out from my lip. I licked it clean and looked up. I smirked at them. I stood up with a bit of a wobble.

I leaned on the wall for support. The vampires came at me again and this time I let them come. I didn't care if they killed me. They can't and they won't.

The door to the hall opened revealing my friends and the . . . vampire hunters. I smiled and said, "Thought you guys wouldn't have come." I was talking to my friends not the vampire hunters.

Mina smirked and said, "And why would we not come?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I told you not to come." We smiled and then the fight began.

The vampires close to me fought me while the ones that were farther went for Mina and the others.

The blonde vampire went to help Masako. The man with his hair tied helped Yasu. The twin that killed my parents went to help Mina. The pink haired and the man with half his hair covering his face both helped each other.

I was stuck with the other twin. He didn't talk much and that was fine by me. We fought the vampires and by the time we thought we killed them all, we found that some of them managed to escape.

I cursed and I said, "Guys lets go get the rest. We can't afford any other innocent person die tonight because of this. Let's go." Masako, Yasu, and Mina nodded and since the window was open, we jumped out and ran to the alleys.

What we didn't know was the fact that the hunters came with us.

**Naru's POV**

As soon as mystery girl was gone, I said, "Alright everyone check to see if anyone of the people are alive. If none of them are alive, then John, give a prayer and Bou-san burn the bodies."

As everyone did what they did, Gene said, "We go to the factory next right?" I nodded. As soon as everyone finished their job, we quickly went to the factory.

Once there, we saw blood everyone. We continued forward and we met with three vampires. One of them was the mystery girl, but something about her tells me that she isn't the one that we ran into a while ago.

They saw us and were about to attack when Gene went into explaining everything. We all introduced each other and the girl Mina said, "My sister, she went deeper into the factory and she has been gone for 20 minutes now."

I nodded and I said, "Everyone we should go help out." Everyone nodded and we went to the place where Mina's sister was.

Once inside, Mina and Mai talked to each other before the fight began. John went with Masako, Yasu was with Bou-san, Lin with Madoka, Mina with Gene, and I went with Mina's sister.

When we finished fighting, Mina's sister said, "Guys lets go get the rest. We can't afford any other innocent person die tonight because of this. Let's go."

Mina, Masako, and Yasu nodded and they jumped out of the window. They left and I said, "Everyone they are going to the alley. We need to go there because that is our last stop for the night."

Everyone nodded and we followed them. I was last because I had to burn down this factory. I took out my matches from my pocket and I set the room on fire. The blood was used as oil so I didn't need to go to all the rooms to set fire to them.

Once I left the factory, John quickly said a prayer and we headed to the alleys. I checked my watch to see the time, 8 pm. I had 2 more hours before my parents come home and they needed to see me so I should hurry up with this.

I then sighed. I ran up to catch up with the others. When I did, we were close of the alley. I saw Mina and the others.

They were talking about something and I heard the words Princess. I looked at the twins and they said, "We are-"

**End of another chapter! Tell me what you think! Please read and review! I loved to hear from all of you guys! Please review and I think I can update another chapter today. It's a huge thought. I will try to update another chapter today. If I don't, please don't be mad at me. ^^DarkDiamondLover out!**


	3. Chapter 3: No way they go to our school?

**Hey I am here with another chapter on the same day! Please read and review! I love to hear from all of you guys! Thank you Little Silver Blue Rose, Animezlyfe42, and DemonHairedandBlueEyed! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters. All I own is the story plot line. On With The Chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

When we reached the alley, the vampire hunters and my vampire friends talked. I was confused and then they introduced each one of us.

Mina said the word Princess and I swear I was going to kill her later. I sighed and looked at her. We nodded and we both said, "We are Pureblood Vampire Princess's. Every night we act as vampire hunters. We do what you guys do. We hunt evil beings. Evil vampires are mostly on our list. No one in our house hold know that we hunt other vampires."

I continued, "We have been doing this for a while because we hate the fact that innocent people die because of these vampires. You," I pointed to Gene and smiled.

I said, "Gene, you killed my parents. Both of them. I wanted revenge but I couldn't because you had to do it for a reason. You told me on the day my mother, no our mother-" I grabbed Mina and continued, "died and you chased me, you told me that it was an order. Tell me, from whom?"

Gene said, "It was a man named Minami. He is the son of a man named Urado. They told me that your parents were evil and when I searched it up, it gave me information of everything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it without asking someone about them. I am very sorry."

Mina went up to Gene and gave him a hug. I gaped at her and she said, "It's alright. Mai and I have been searching day and night for the person who asked you to kill my parents. Mai here hasn't been telling the whole truth."

Mina glared at me and said, "The reason why every night we hunt vampires is also because we find clues but ever since you guys started to help out, we haven't been able to find any clues. So far we only have clues that don't even make any sense. We aren't blaming you guys for the fact that we haven't gotten any new clues."

I sighed and said, "Mina, shut up please. Let me tell you guys something, was Minami and Urado alone? Also were they human?"

When I said that Mina looked at me and said, "Of course they should be human right?" Gene looked sad and I smirked.

"_So they weren't human. Figures."_ I thought to myself. I then said, "Let's get to talking later. Right now we are to hunt these damn vampires and-"

I didn't finish because someone screamed, "HELP ME!" I quickly ran to the scene. I froze at what I saw. I saw a woman being killed by a vampire.

I cursed and pulled out my knife. I stabbed the vampire in his heart. When he turned to dust, the woman was on the ground. She lost too much blood.

I cursed and said, "Miss, are you awake?" She opened her eyes but they closed immediately. She tried to open them again and I smiled. I said, "Are you alright?"

She nodded but, she was losing way too much blood. I cursed and picked her up. Mina said, "Mai. Is she-" I shook my head "no" before I said, "I'm going to take her to the hospital."

Mina said, "No, you shouldn't. Just fix her now. You can do this. You have enough knowledge to fix someone who is dying. Do it now. Not at the hospital because they might think that you did it."

I shook my head and said, "I-I can't. I'm scared. What if I kill her?" Mina sighed and said, "Mai, you can do this. You saved a bunch of our school students. You can do this."

I said, "BUT!" Mina said, "NO buts Mai. We trust you." I nodded and I set the woman down. I checked her wound. Blood still flowed. I opened the cut so I could have something to work on.

I made the cut look like a scratch, a very big scratch. The woman was knocked out so it would be easier for me to work.

I breathed in and out before I took out a small first aid kit that I always carry around with me. If Ayako was here, she would have quickly done this but I am different from her.

I took out my needle and thread needed to sew up a wound. I looked at Mina and she nodded. I calmed myself down and began to sew up the wound.

I moved with a breeze. Everything around me didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that this woman needed my help.

As soon as I finished sewing up the wound, I put a bandage on it. I then checked for any other wounds. I patched those up too. As soon as I finished, I let out a sighed and leaned back for a breath of fresh air.

Gene's twin Oliver said, "Mai, you saved her life when you said that you couldn't. Are you alright?" I looked at him and closed my eyes. I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks Oliver."

I smiled at him and I stood up. I said, "Yasu do me a favor and take her to the hospital. Tell them that Mai patched her up and, you know the drill."

Yasu nodded and left with the woman. I turned to Mina and said, "You're in trouble later." I looked at my watch and it was 9:30 and I had about 1 hour and a half before I have to get home.

I said, "Alright, tell me who else was in the group that asked you to kill my parents. Also I know that they weren't human because of the fact that no human would ask to kill my parents. Tell me who else?"

Gene was silent and Oliver said, "There are many people, Ubusuna, Minnie, Hideharu, and Sakouchi. They form an organization in which us vampire hunters obey to. Well we used to obey to. You see after you parents died, our vampire hunter organization cut ties with them."

I nodded and said, "Will we be seeing you guys tomorrow for the 'hunting' or not?" Gene shrugged and said, "I suppose."

I nodded and Oliver said, "Gene, we should go." Gene nodded and said, "Bye guys." I bowed and Mina said, "Bye Gene."

I rolled my eyes and when they were gone, I said, "You like Gene don't you?" Mina blushed and said, "N-no!" I smirked and said, "Stuttering means yes!"

Mina blushed deeper and I smiled. Masako said, "Legend and law states that we can't love a human!" I looked at Mina and we both smirked.

We both said, "You were so into John!" Masako looked away and said, "No, I wasn't." I sighed and said, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, let's go."

Masako and Mina nodded and we headed to meet up with Yasu. When we met up, I said, "Alright, tomorrow, we have to find another clue. We have to find those people who ordered Gene to kill our parents. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Masako and Yasu nodded and we all left. Mina and I walked home. It was far from where we were, but we had a reason for taking our time.

We went through the cemetery. Mina said, "Mai, don't tell anyone, but yes, I do love Gene." I smiled and said, "I promise because I also love Oliver, but I doubt he would love me back. Also tomorrow, we should bring Ayako."

Mina nodded and said, "I agree, I can't let you fix up a person again. But while you were doing that, you seemed to do the same way as Ayako. You are getting better Mai. Really."

I smiled and said, "I am only 16, how can I be getting better than Ayako? I mean I only started a year ago! Look you are also 16 and you are already better at using your knife even though you stated a year ago. Let's take about it later because we're home." Mina nodded and we went inside.

**Naru's POV**

As we got home, the lights in my father's study was on. When Gene and I stepped inside, one of our maids said, "Your father wishes to see you."

Gene and I nodded and we both went upstairs to his study. When we were in, my father said, "Starting tomorrow, you guys are starting high school. John will be joining you guys so you don't need to worry about being outcasts. You guys are both 17 and both of you are smart enough to be College students but there is a reason why you guys should go to High School and particularly this one."

I sighed and said, "Can you tell us the High School name?" My father said, "Well, it is a mixed school. By mixed, I mean it is a vampire and human school. Vampire hunters aren't allowed at that school, but we hid that fact from the principal."

I sighed and said, "Alright father. We will be going now." I bowed and dismissed myself. When I got to my room, I kept thinking about the fact that I am going to High School with vampires.

I sighed and said, "I guess that means I have to kill a vampire there or it means something else. Whatever it is, I hope I don't kill a vampire."

I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for both Gene and me. I slept not knowing that tomorrow I was going to meet Mai and Mina everyday for the rest of my high school life.

**Mai's POV**

When it came morning, I got up from my bed with a major headache. I sighed and heard a knock on the door. I said, "Come in."

In came Ayako. She said, "Good morning Miss Mai." I nodded and said, "Good morning Ayako. Oh yeah that's right. Tonight you are coming with us on you know what."

She nodded and said, "Mai, you only told me and not the others why?" I sighed and said, "Because I never trust them. I could trust you." She smiled and I said, "Alright, after school come to school. Alex won't come to pick us up again today. I'll make sure of it. Also I'm skipping breakfast again."

Ayako sighed and said, "Eat at least something." I sighed and said, "Fine but it should be bacon, eggs, a toast, and some juice. Hurry up before I change my mind."

As I said that I smiled and she left. I changed into my school uniform. I then left my room with my bag.

As I went downstairs, I saw Mina already eating. I sat down next to her and ate my food. She said, "You told her?"

I nodded and said, "She agreed so now I don't have to worry about fixing someone up." Mina nodded and we finished eating.

As we finished eating, I got up and with Mina, we went to the car. On the car ride, I said, "Alex, same thing as yesterday please." Alex said, "Alright Mistress Mai."

I smiled and then I looked out the window. When I got to school, the normal crowd of students were gone. I rolled my eyes and Mina and I headed to class.

Once there, I dropped my bag on the ground and said, "No way!" In the room stood the twins and John. Mina said, "Mai what's-"

She stopped talking as she saw what I said. She said, "No way." I said, "Oliver?" Oliver came up to me and covered my mouth. He said, "My name is Kazuya Shibuya for school. Gene's name is Kazune Shibuya."

I nodded and said, "Narcissistic jerk. I'm going to call you Naru." Naru smirked and said, "The way you say it, it sounds like a Japanese person saying Noll in an accent."

I rolled my eyes and I sat in my chair. I glared at Naru and Gene. Keichiru and Michiru came to me and said, "So who are those 2 hot boys?"

I smirked and said, "None of your business, but let me tell you this, they are already taken so don't try to take them."

They puffed their cheeks and said, "By who? Who took them?" I smirked and said, "Someone~" They sighed and gave up. I smiled and muttered, "They are Mina's and mine, but I doubt they like us. Besides the legend can't be changed."

I sighed and the bell rang for class. As the teacher introduced John, Kazuya, and Kazune to us, class started.

I looked out the window again and the teacher called me and said, "Mai, solve this equation for everyone to see."

I looked at the question :**Write 2 log****3**** x + log****3**** 5 as a single logarithmic expression.**

I sighed and went up to the board. I grabbed the marker from my teacher and I wrote the answer : **log****3**** x****2**** + log****3**** 5 = log****3****(5x****2****).**

As I finished writing the answer, I closed the marker and went to sit down in my chair. I noticed Naru staring at me but I ignored it.

As I sat down, a note was then put on my desk. The teacher didn't pay attention to me so I read it. It said, "Mai, still amazing as ever. At lunch we are going to the library. Your sister Mina."

I looked at Mina and nodded. Class ended quickly and I had three more classes before lunch. I grabbed Mina's arm and I said, "Fine, we will go but promise me that it's not for anything stupid."

Mina nodded and we headed to our next class which is Science. I groaned because today's science lesson is to make a potion.

It was pairs and the teacher chooses who goes with who. I said, "I hope I'm with Mina. Please tell me I am with Mina. Please."

When the teacher said my name, I waited for who the other person is and the teacher said, "Mai and Kazuya."

I closed my eyes and said, "No way." I looked over at Naru and he sighed. As soon as the teacher told us who was with who, I had to laugh. Mina was with Gene, Masako was with John, and Yasu was with the vampire girl he had a crush on ever since school started. What was her name again? Oh yeah Amy.

I smiled at them and I saw Mina blush. I laughed and so Science class began.

**How was this chapter? Again the equation is from the internet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	4. Chapter 4:PVP meets SPR in case number 1

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! I would like to say sorry and thank you. SORRY for the late update. I was busy and to top it all off, my computer crashed. I would like to say THANK YOU because you guys reviewed, added me as a favorite author, and/or you guys put this story as your favorite! I loved to hear from all of you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Well On With The Chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

As soon as my teacher told us to begin, I grabbed the beakers and did what the book told us to do. I mixed this and that.

I saw Mina having a hard time concentrating because she was with Gene. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked at Masako and she was slightly red.

Yasu on the other hand was well being Yasu. I rolled my eyes and said, "Naru, do this." He nodded and took the chemicals and everything.

I slid towards Mina's table and whispered in her ear, "If you keep fidgeting and not concentrate, then go take my spot with Naru."

She looked at me and thought about it before saying, "No, it's alright. I can manage." I smiled and said, "Good Luck."

I then turned to walk back to Naru. I sighed and then sat down in my seat. Naru was almost done with the mixture.

I muttered, "He is hot and to top it all off, he is smart." Naru looked at me from the corner of his eyes and he said, "You think I'm hot?"

I said, "Yeah, that's what everyone else is thinking." He smirked and said, "You don't have bad tastes." I said, "Hey! That's mean!"

I punched his shoulder playfully and he then dropped the mixture. I gasped and caught it. In the process, I got some of the liquid on my hand.

I cursed because it burned. I handed Naru the mixture and looked at my hand. It was turning red. I cursed and said, "Sensei, can I go to the nurse's office?"

The teacher looked at me and then at my hand. She said, "Alright, Kazuya, take her-" Before she finished, Mina said, "Let me take my little sister to the nurse's office."

I mouthed the words, "Thank you." to her before she came over to me and we both left the classroom.

Once at the nurse's office, the nurse wasn't there. I sighed and Mina did the first aid on my hand. I smiled as soon as she finished.

The pain was still there but it wasn't big as what happened when the liquid first spilled into my hand. This was the first time in my life that I messed up in a science lesson.

Mina said, "Mai, don't worry. Nobody's perfect. You are just one person. Besides, that was kind of funny. Gene told me that Oliver, or Naru as you call him, never had every been amused like this before."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. Oh yeah, Ayako said she was coming. She will be here at the end of the day to, you know. Thankfully she was the only one who knew what we are doing."

Mina nodded. The last time we told someone what we do, a vampire to be precise, he was going to tell the superior of all vampires, but we stopped him and "erased" his memory.

"Erased" meaning we took his memory from him and erased it. Mina said, "Let's go back to class." I nodded and we both went to Science class.

Once I sat down, Naru said, "Mai, I'm sorry." I looked at him and smiled. I said, "No, it's alright. I get hurt a lot so it's nothing that big."

Naru nodded and I finished the mixture. Once I finished, the teacher said, "Mai, Kazuya wonderful jobs." I nodded and said, "Thank you Sensei. But I think Kazuya did most of the work."

My teacher said, "No, both of you guys did the equal amount of work. Good job." With that she left. I then said, "Naru, are you going to be vampire hunting today?"

Naru said, "Maybe. It depends on what our order is for today. We won't know until school is over." I nodded and I said, "Be careful around school. Vampires here know if a human is a vampire hunter or not. If they find out that you are a vampire hunter, the teachers will make me in charge of disposing you guys. When I mean they will ask me, it is because they put Mina, Masako, Yasu, and me in the student council of this school so we are in charge of disposing vampire hunters and other things."

Naru said, "Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself." I nodded and the bell ran signaling the end of class.

The next class was English. It was easy enough to understand. Again I was stuck next to Naru. My teacher said, "Alright class today we will be doing a group project. This is due at the end of class. You have to write a short essay about the person sitting next to you."

I looked at Naru and I said, "Tell me about you and I will tell you about me." Naru said, "Sure."

We sat there for 20 minutes gathering up information. As soon as we gathered information, we got to work. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mina red.

I groaned and muttered, "She knows the legend but she is falling for him very easily. What will the superiors say when they find out?"

Mina looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my paper. The bell rang and I just finished. I grabbed my things and went to hand in my paper.

The teacher smiled and thanked me. I then headed to the last class before lunch. The last class was none other than History.

I groaned because history was an endless lecture of this and that. Luckily this class was a class I got to sit next to Mina.

I sat next to her and said, "You shouldn't love Gene. I know you love him but what happens if the superior find out? What happens if they tell you to kill him or if he received an order to kill you? The legend is big Mina. I don't want either one of you guys getting hurt."

Mina looked at me and said, "At lunch, we will talk. Right now is History." I rolled my eyes and we started History.

I looked out the window like always and noticed that storm clouds were on their way. I sighed and continued to look out the window.

As soon as the bell rang, I got up and started to leave but my teacher said, "Mai, wait." I waited and when everyone was gone, he said, "Mai, you have been constantly looking out of the window every day. Is there something bothering you?"

I smiled and said, "No there isn't." He nodded and I left class. I headed to my locker to get next periods books and for my lunch money.

I didn't buy any lunch and I just headed to the library. Once there, everyone was there talking. Mina said, "Mai, we have another job and I don't think we can go to next class periods lesson. Or for a few days, we can't come to school."

I nodded and said, "What is it?" Mina said, "Ghost hunting." I sighed and said, "Where? When? Why? Who?" Mina said, "It's at the church a few blocks down. They need us now. They have been saying they have seen ghosts and said that we are the best in the town seeing as to how we are good at this kind of things. The owner is Father Takumi."

I nodded and said, "Alright. Masako, Yasu get the equipment ready. You know the cameras, monitors, and whatnot. Mina, contact Ayako and tell her to get our clothes. Will Naru and the others come or is it just us?"

Mina shrugged and I sighed. I said, "Well whatever. Just get the equipment ready and we will leave in 10-15 minutes."

They nodded. I waited for Mina to be finished with her call. Once she did, I said, "Mina, you have to just be friends with Gene."

Mina said, "No, I can't I love him too much Mai. Masako is in love with John, I am in love with Gene, and you, you are in love with Naru."

I smiled and said, "Yeah I am but I know I should stop. Loving them may just kill all of us. Mina, I'm sorry but you can't love him. No wait you can love him, but we can't let anyone superior know. Stop giving it away with a red face Mina. Hide it. Please. You can love him but hide the fact that you do."

Mina smiled and said, "I knew you are smart. Also the principal said that we can be gone for as long as we want. Seeing as to how we are the smartest in the school."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just because we are smart, doesn't mean we don't need to come to school. Besides this case will be fast because of our spiritual power. Masako's and your medium power, Yasu is good with technology and research, and I am good at using PK, clairvoyance, and whatnot."

I then said, "Come on, we have a job to do." Mina nodded and we headed to the car.

**Naru's POV**

At lunch, my father called me to tell me we have another job. This job was at a church. He told me all the needed details and said that we have to go there now.

He will send over the equipment. He also said that another group will join us. A group named PVP. I sighed as I hung up.

I called Bou-san and Lin. They already know about it and are on their way. I went to the principal's office and he said, "It's alright. You guys can go. Take as long as you guys want. Besides I know you guys are vampire hunters. I will keep it a secret from the others."

I nodded and with the others we went to the church. John was talking to another boy when I dragged him away. Gene on the other hand was eating some lunch.

When we were outside, I said, "Case." They nodded and our ride then arrived. We got in and drove to the church. On our way, I got a phone call. The caller ID said, "Luella Davis."

I sighed and picked it up. I said, "Yes mother?" She said "Oh Noll, good luck on this case. It is harder than you think. Also your father and I are going to England for a while. BPR can't take care of itself. We will come and visit every now and then."

I said, "Alright mother. I will see you then. Oh yeah do you want to talk to Gene?" She was silent and then said, "Yes."

I handed the phone to Gene and Gene talked to her. When we got to the church, Gene was already over with the call.

He smiled and we all got out of the car. I then saw another car and out came none other than Mina, Mai, Masako, and Yasu.

**Mai's POV**

As soon as we reached the church, I got out. I looked at the church. It was beautiful. Black, blue, red, and purple stained glass windows. Beautiful brown doors.

Everything was fabulous. I said, "Alright Ayako will be here in an hour so let's go talk to the priest." Before I could take another step, I turned around.

There standing a few feet away from us was none other than Naru and his gang. I said, "No way. They are here. Why do we always meet everywhere we go?"

Mina turned around and said, "No way." I saw Masako blush and I couldn't help but laugh. Mina was slowly turning red too.

I mean we just had a talk about this and she goes off and shows the world her emotions. I don't blame her, I do the same too.

I walked over to them and said, "Fancy meeting you guys here. So you guys do have a case after all." Naru nodded and said, "Why are you guys here?"

I said, "We are PVP. Paranormal Vampire Princess's. We are here for this case and also to see if we could find another clue."

He nodded and said, "We are SPR. Shibuya Psychic Research. We are also here for a case." I smiled and said, "Well let's go in shall we?"

He nodded and we all went inside to find out more about this case. The whole time, I didn't notice that the rain had started.

**End of Chapter 4. How was it? OK? AMAZING? AWESOME? What? Tell me in your reviews please. Also tell me what do you think will happen next! You may have the right answer or you may not. I just want to know what you guys think. Please read and review because it isn't a hard thing to do. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	5. Chapter 5: We found a clue, its a riddle

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for those lovely reviews. They helped a lot. I know I have been updating every other day or something like that and I am sorry. The reason is because I am busy here and there so I can't find the time to update. I promise to update soon. Please bear with me and continue to review! Well you guys know that I don't own Ghost Hunt. No surprise there. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

Once inside the church, we all took a seat on the couches. Father Takumi said, "Whose with who?" I smiled at him and I said, "I am Mai Taniyama. I am the boss of PVP. My colleagues are Mina Taniyama, my sister, Masako Hara, a medium, Yasuhara Osamu, a researcher, and Ayako Matsuzaki, a priestess."

As soon as I finished, Father Takumi nodded. Naru stood up and said, "My name is Kazuya Shibuya. I am the boss of SPR. My co-workers are Kazune Shibuya, my brother, Houshou Takigawa, a monk, John Brown, a priest, and Lin Koujo, an omniyoji."

As soon as introduction time was over, Father Takumi told us the incidents that have been occurring. He said, "Thank you again for coming. Strange things have been happening ever since reconstruction have finished. The rooms that were reconstructed, get back to the way they were. When we try to fix it, it fixes by itself. We also have a daycare here and a child died yesterday. She was a nice kind child. She died because someone killed her. We don't know when it happened or even who caused it. The last thing I need to tell you is, be careful and be partnered up. Last time, my secretary, he was pushed down the stairs, even though nothing was where he stood. He said that he felt hands and when he turned to see who it was, no one was there."

I looked at my hands and said, "Alright, if it is alright, but can you show us our rooms? After you do, we will do the rest."

Father Takumi nodded and we were lead to our rooms, also known as base. When we were showed our base and Father Takumi left, I said, "Alright, throughout this case do not be anywhere alone. I don't want excuses. Just be careful. Also, we will set up cameras but set them up in this, this, and this room."

I pointed to some of the rooms and they nodded. I then said, "Also have one in base." Everyone nodded again. I smiled and said, "Partners are Masako and Yasu, Ayako and Mina, and I will be alone. It doesn't matter for me because I am stronger and better at this. It's alright. Besides, we will have a walkie-talkie everywhere we go so you don't need to worry that much."

Mina sighed and said, "Fine, but if you get hurt. You are in big trouble." I smiled and nodded. We all then went to set up the cameras in the said places.

I was almost finished setting up the camera when the lights turned off unexpectedly. I cursed under my breath and I felt something cold grasp my wrist.

I cursed again and said, "What now?" The thing dragged me and I fell on the floor. The thing kept on dragging me towards the door. I closed my eyes and chanted a prayer.

It worked because the thing let me go. I still couldn't see in the dark because my eyes haven't adjusted yet, but I knew I wasn't safe.

I grabbed my walkie-talkie and said, "Anyone, anyone can you hear me?" No reply. I cursed and said, "If anyone can hear me, please help!"

Still nothing. I closed my eyes and said, "Please, someone. Anyone. Help me." With that, I opened my eyes. My eyes have adjusted but all I could see were shadows.

I stood up and felt for the door. I felt it and turned to knob, but that didn't work. I was trapped in here. I banged on the door hoping someone could hear me, but as time passed, the only thing I gained was a sore throat.

I slid down to the ground wishing that the lights turned on so I could leave this place. Nothing happened. The spirit that attacked me was long gone leaving me here to probably die.

I tried the walkie-talkie one more time. I said, "Is anyone there at all?" There was static but nothing more than that.

I closed my eyes and muttered, "Why me? Why does it always end up with me being seriously hurt?"

**Mina's POV**

It has been an hour since we all left base and when we returned, Mai wasn't back yet. I sighed and said, "Everyone come on let's go look for Mai. She probably got lost or something."

Everyone nodded and with our partners, we left to go search for Mai. Nothing on the walkie-talkie. I put it to my face and said, "Mai, are you there?" No reply. _"Huh, I guess her battery on her walkie-talkie died." _That was my thought.

We went to where she was supposed to be but nothing there. I sighed and said, "Let's go back." Ayako nodded and we both headed back.

What we both didn't notice was the fact that Mai was in the room alone in the dark.

**Naru's POV**

It already has been an hour and nothing new was on the monitors. I sighed and Gene said, "Naru, should we look around?"

I looked at him and nodded. We both left base and went to look around. Nothing. Literally nothing. No dramatic scream or objects moving.

Everything was silent. That was weird because usually on our cases, there is always something big happen. I sighed and Gene saw Mina and Ayako.

Gene said, "What's wrong Mina?" Mina looked at him and said, "Mai. Mai's gone." I looked at her and said, "Where was she last seen?" Mina said, "Setting up cameras."

I nodded and said, "Did you try and check in the rooms?" Mina shook her head 'no' and that made me sigh. I said, "Come on. Gene stay with them. I will go check."

Gene nodded and I left to go to the place where Mai was said to be. Once there, I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I banged on the door and said, "Mai!" No reply and I thought it was too late, but there was a voice. She said, "N-Naru?" It sounded weak and I said, "Yeah, that's me."

She said, "Help me out of here please. I know I am a vampire but this is just too much." I sighed and said, "Mai back away from the door. I am going to bring it down."

She said, "Ok." I waited 5 seconds before saying, "On the count of 3. 1 . . .2. . . 3!" I kicked and the door fell off of its hinges.

I went inside and saw Mai on the floor. She looked at me and said, "Thank you Naru." As soon as she said that, she passed out.

I went up to her and picked her up bridal style. It was going to be a long day. I took her out of the room and went to her base.

Inside, Mina was waiting with Gene hugging her. When she saw Mai, she ran up to me and said, "She was in the room?" I nodded and set Mai down on the couch. I said, "Gene come on, let's go back to base."

Gene nodded and said, "Bye Mina. Bye Yasu. Bye Masako. Bye Ayako." They said bye in return and we both left. I was heading back to base with Gene and he was getting a bit annoying.

He kept talking and talking about this and that. I sighed and said, "Gene, shut up." Gene chuckled and said, "No." I groaned and when I reached base, Bou-san said, "So anything new?"

I shook my head 'no' before I sat in my chair and sighed. Gene talked to them while I started to look at the file about the case.

It showed me many things. Things about the date this church was built. The events that occurred. One thing caught my eye. The age the people injured were usually around.

The age was 7 to 17. Mai, Mina, Gene, John, Masako, Yasu, the children, and I were in this age length. I muttered, "No wonder Mai got hurt."

Gene said, "Naru, should we partner up with PVP?" I said, "Why do you ask?" Gene rolled his eyes and said, "You know well enough that we can both hear each other's thoughts. I have listened and I "heard" that the age length was 7-17. I was wondering if we should pair up seeing as to how the number of people in their group compared to us is less and Mai ends up with no partner. If we were with them, I would be with Mina, you with Mai, Bou-san with Ayako, John with Masako, and Lin with Yasu."

I thought about it and said, "We'll ask them when Mai wakes up." Before Gene could reply, the whole PVP group including Mai came into the room.

Mai said, "Will you guys pair up with us for this case?" I said, "We were just talking about that." Mai smiled and said, "So what's the answer?"

I sighed and said, "Yes." Mina said, "Ha! I told you Mai." Mai sighed and shook her head. In 10 minutes, groups were assigned and everything.

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I was in base. I groaned and clutched my head. Pain was coursing throughout my head. I said, "Mina, give me some Tylenol."

Mina was surprised that I was awake before she went to go grab the medicine from Ayako who had it ready.

Mina gave it to me and I had it. She passed some water which I drank quickly. As I finished drinking it, Ayako said, "Mai, should we pair up with SPR?"

I was in thought and Mina said, "If we did, you could be paired up with Naru, Gene with me, Ayako with Bou-san, Masako with John, and Yasu with Lin, but that is weird. Also I think they will say yes."

I smirked and said, "Fine, come on, let's go." We all got up and went to the base of SPR. Once we were there, I said, "Will you guys pair up with us?"

Naru said, "We were just talking about that." I smiled and said, "So, what's the answer?" Naru sighed and said, "Yes."

Mina said, "Ha! I told you Mai." I sighed and my head. After we got to be who was with who and also which base to use, I sat in the chair.

We were using SPR's base as everyone's base. Partners finished and everything was done. Ayako and Bou-san were arguing and it felt as if they had met a long time ago.

Father Takumi came into the base and said, "What a pleasant surprise. Are you guys working together now?" I nodded and Father Takumi said, "Alright. I just came here to tell you guys that I will be preaching mass soon. If you guys need anything tell me now, please."

I saw that Naru was about to speak but I beat him to it. I said, "Yes, I have a question. Can we interview some of the older children who know about this event that occurred with the dead girl?"

Father Takumi hesitated and I knew that he was going to say 'no' but he was going to change his reply and say 'yes'. He said, "N- I mean yes. I will send someone up with them."

I nodded and once he left, I said, "Mina, did you catch it?" Mina nodded and said, "This is one tough case." I nodded and said, "Mina, let's go. We will be back You guys know what we are going to be doing."

Everyone nodded and Mina and I went out to find another clue. The first place we went to was the church. No one was there yet. I looked at my watch and said, "Mina we have 15 minutes before mass starts. Let's quickly search for something. This Father, seems to be hiding something big."

Mina nodded and we looked around. So far nothing new. It was 5 minutes left when I found a secret passage underneath the alter.

I said, "Mina! I found something. Come over here." She came over and I opened the passage. We found a box underneath. I cleared the dust off and saw the name, "Mina and Mai Taniyama" It also had the other's names all around it.

I looked at Mina and said, "This has got to be a clue." Mina nodded and said, "We will open it in the room. We might get seen by someone if we stay here."

I nodded at the idea and said, "Alright." I hid it in my bag and Mina and I headed out of the area. What we didn't realize or should I say notice was the fact that a pair of eyes were staring at our escape.

We reached our room and I sat on the bed. Mina sat on her bed which was right across from mine. I took out the box and opened the lid.

Inside were photos of us doing some job. There was one of everyone. My parents and also some photo's of a blonde man and women with blue eyes. On the back of the picture it said, "Martin and Luella Davis. Mother and father of Oliver and Eugene Davis."

I looked at the photo again and said, "Surprising." Mina nodded and we continued to look through the pictures. I dumped the whole box on my bed.

Something heavy landed on my bed and it was another box, well two boxes. One had Mina's name on it and the other had my name on it.

I tossed the box to Mina and we both opened the box at the same time. Inside was a necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. No note or anything.

Mina said, "What if this is a tracker?" I said, "One way to find out." I looked closely at the bracelet. Both sides to see a fault in them. Nothing.

The bracelet wasn't a tracker. I checked the ring next. Nothing. It was an ordinary ring. I sighed and said, "So far so good." I then checked the necklace. Nothing out of the ordinary, that was until I found a crack.

I opened it and a note came out. It was a locket in the shape of a blue colored heart. No pictures which was what I would expect in lockets.

I looked at it but no tracker. I closed the locket and when I tried to open it again, it was locked. I was confused. It opened before but why not now?

I opened the note and read it. It said;

_Mai Taniyama. Congratulations on getting this far. If you could solve this riddle you will find the next clue. Are you smart enough?_

_It is in a place where people search for entertainment. It's a place where people laugh, cry, get confused, anything._

_You can only see this at night because at night, the fun comes out. People come in the day only to pout because this place isn't open. _

_In this place you sit in a chair that has a certain number. Every time someone sits there, the person sleeps a long sleep. _

_The clue is somewhere there Mai. Beware, one hint is it may not be where you think it is in. Good luck Mai, not that you will need it anyway._

_Before I forget, the locket won't open unless you have a lover to open it with. So adieu for now Mai. We will meet soon._

Mina was reading a similar note since we both checked our jewelry at the same time to find a clue.

She said, "Anywhere you can think off?" I shook my head 'no' and said, "Not really. I was never good at riddles even though we are smart. You?"

She said, "Ditto." I sighed and said, "Where the bracelet. Leave the ring and necklace inside the box. We will have to take this box of photos with-"

Before I finished, there was a manila folder on my bed that we both didn't notice before. I grabbed it and opened it.

Inside was all of our names and I was confused. The pile had over 30 sheets of paper stating different things.

I sighed and said, "As I was saying, we have to take this to base. Everyone needs to see what we found. Also there are three people outside of the group now that we need."

Mina nodded and I put the photos in the folder. I put the folder in my bag and took out my IPhone 4. I dialed Mina's and my home number.

After 2 rings my butler answered. I said, "Reo, we won't be coming home today or tomorrow. Mina and I are on a case as you know. We will be home in a week or so. But when we come home, we will have to leave after that."

I heard Reo sigh and said, "Nowadays both you and Mistress Mina have been out of the house a lot. Can you tell me what is going on?"

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Reo, but I can't. You will find out soon. Goodbye Reo." Reo said, "Goodbye Mistress Mai."

I ended the call and Mina was already outside. She said, "Mai aren't you coming?" I nodded and said, "I had to call Reo." She nodded and we both headed to base.

**How was the chapter? I feel bad for not updating sooner so I will post up another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Clue 1, I don't understand it

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! I promised that I would post up another chapter because of the fact that I couldn't upload when I promised to upload. Please review my story! I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

When we reached base, I said, "Masako, Yasu, Ayako, come over here please." They were confused and I just looked at them. They sighed and came over.

I said, "I found another clue to our mystery. This one involves all of us here in base. Also three more people. Two people are Oliver's and Gene's parents and the last one is a woman named Madoka Mori."

They nodded and noticed that Mina and I were wearing matching bracelets but mine had a dark blue, black, red, and dark purple patterns of beads and 6 pendants.

Mina on the other hand had yellow, pink, light purple, and a light blue of beads and also 6 pendants. The pendants were similar but different colors.

They were a star, heart, a flower, and then they repeat again. Ayako and Masako said, "Where did you get that?" I said, "The same place where we got the information."

Masako seemed jealous but then said, "It's very beautiful, it matches your personality." I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks."

We talked for a while before I broke from the conversation and went to the middle of the room. I leaned on the table and said, "Does anyone know a woman named Madoka Mori?"

Lin said, "How do you know Madoka?" I said, "Call her for me? I need to talk to her, but before you do, I have something big to tell you all."

Naru seemed interested just like everyone else. I told them everything. Naru said, "Where did you find the box?" I said, "Under the alter." Naru nodded and just then my mind went blank and I didn't know what was happening next.

**Mina's POV**

Only a minute after Mai said, "Under the alter." She was in a daze. She came towards me with a smirk. I knew immediately she was possessed.

I said, "John, Mai is possessed. Do you know a prayer which can make the spirit leave?" John nodded and took out a bottle of holy water and his bible.

He said, "In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God." He continued on. When he finished, nothing, but Mai turning towards John, she said, "This girl is to die!"

Mai well possessed Mai ran to the window and jumped. I ran to the window and saw Mai running to the forest. I cursed and said, "MAI!"

She didn't turn and now I don't know where she was. Ugh, I am such a fail of a sister. Ayako and I ran out of base to follow. Naru, Bou-san, and Gene followed us but no one else.

When we were inside the forest, I called out for Mai but no reply. I cursed and I just ran and ran. I guess it was sister GPS because not only a few minutes after, I saw her running. I ran and was about to catch up but damn, she was fast.

Just because the spirit knew she was a vampire doesn't mean that the spirit could use her vampire powers. I used my vampire speed and I chased after her. We were now in the heart of the forest.

I saw a cave and Mai went in. I rolled my eyes and followed. I stood at the entrance because I didn't know what would happen next.

I looked down and then my head snapped up. The spirit left Mai and I could feel it. I then heard her scream in pain.

I winced and I ran inside without a second thought. All I worried about now is the fact that I had to get to my little sister fast.

**Mai's POV**

As soon as darkness was no longer what I saw, I regretted the fact that I could see. There in front of me was the spirit. He said, "Well, nice to see you are awake."

He had a knife in one hand. It was covered in blood. I couldn't cover my mouth because of the fact that my arms and legs are in chains.

I screamed as the blade touched my arm. It stung so much. I'm a vampire I know, but I could still feel pain.

I cried and then I stopped and smirked. I remembered that I had PK. I muttered the words, "Mina, goodbye." I closed my eyes and I felt my power envelope my whole body.

The spirit screamed and then I heard Mina screaming, "MAI DON"T DO IT!" Too late now. I released the power and it hit the spirit, but before I could pass out from exhaustion, I heard a maniac laughing and I knew I just defeated one of the many spirits here.

I passed out and right before I could lose my senses, I felt Mina trying to pry the chains off and I heard her sobbing. I just let darkness swallow me up.

_Mai's Dream_

_It has been a while since I dreamt of nothing but darkness. I sat there, thinking that I died. I felt someone tap my shoulder._

_I looked up to see my parents. I smiled and said, "Mom, Dad, how have you been?" They looked grim, but when I asked them that, they smiled and said, "We are fine. Look Mai, you aren't dead. You still have a job to do."_

_I smiled and said, "I know I have a job. I wouldn't forget." I then felt something trickle down my arm. It was blood. My blood._

_My mom and dad both bent down to look at it. They looked at each other before my dad healed it. I smiled and said, "Thanks dad." My dad nodded and then my mom said, "Tell your sister we love her very much and we miss her. We miss both of you. I can't believe the fact that our little girls have grown up so big and beautiful."_

_I smiled and said, "Yeah, Mina still cries every night and sometimes even wakes up in the middle of the night because she sees your death so many time."_

_They nodded and said, "Maybe we should visit her. Mai, time for you to wake up now. Your sister is worried." I nodded and said, "Bye mom, bye dad."_

_They smiled and they faded away leaving me to the darkness but that was soon gone with the fact that light was overwhelming me now._

**Mina's POV**

As soon as the others reached to where I was, they helped take Mai down. Naru carried her bridal-style and we left the cave. We headed to the car and I used the walkie-talkie to tell everyone the news.

Bou-san drove the car while Mai's head was in Naru's lap. We reached the hospital and she was sent to the ER.

We waited and when the doctor came out, she said, "Family of Mai Taniyama?" I stood up and went to her. She said, "Mai is alright. She is just tired and the wound on her arm, miraculously healed during the surgery."

I nodded and said, "Can I see her?" The doctor looked in thought and then she said, "Yes, it's alright. But don't give her a lot of excitement. She may have just been tired, but still she may have a coughing fit or-"

Before she finished, I said, "Alright, I promise." The doctor nodded and she lead all of us to Mai's hospital room.

When we were showed where it was, the doctor left and I opened the door. Inside was Mai sitting there awake reading a book. Where she got the book was a mystery to me.

When she saw us enter, she said, "Hey." I smiled and said, "Hey, how do you feel?" Mai smiled back and said, "I feel amazing. I can go back to base right?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know." Just then a nurse came in and I asked her, "When can Mai be released from the hospital?"

The nurse checked her list and said, "She can leave now, but she has to be careful." I nodded and the nurse checked on Mai before unplugging the cords and whatnot.

After an hour, we were back at base. Naru was staring at the window but I knew he was looking at Mai. Gene sat next to me and we talked.

Ayako and Bou-san started arguing about something that usually people don't argue about. I sighed and Mai looked at them. She closed her eyes and suddenly a barrier formed around Ayako and Bou-san.

Ayako and Bou-san stopped talking all together and said, "Mai, what are you doing?" Mai opened her eyes and they were a darker brown than usual. I cursed and said, "Mai, your eyes."

Mai nodded but kept the barrier up. She said, "I'm not doing anything." She smiled and pained smile and I knew this was hurting her more than usual. I said, "Mai?"

**Mai's POV**

As soon as we were at base, I noticed that Ayako and Bou-san were arguing. I groaned and closed my eyes. I channeled some power to form a barrier around them.

It was painful because of the fact that I just woke up. Ayako and Bou-san both said, "Mai, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes and Mina said, "Mai, your eyes."

I knew that they were darker and I nodded, but the barrier stayed put. I said, "I'm not doing anything." I tried to smile but it was painful. Mina said, "Mai?"

I shook my head again and this time I put the barrier down and fell to the floor panting. Mina was by my side in a flash. She said, "Mai, what is going on?"

I said, "Powers, growing. They have been. My eyes always grow darker when my power grows. Mina, I'm tired. I will head to my room first."

Mina nodded and I left. I headed to my room. Inside, I locked the door and took out the manila folder from my bag. I dumped out everything and organized it all.

As I finished organizing the photos, I took the pile of paper and read through them. One was a newspaper clipping. The clipping said, "A group of 11 people died yesterday. When police looked through their stuff, they didn't know each other. They were on a hunt to find something."

I said, "We are exactly 11 people. They died only a week after meeting up to do this. I wonder if they were the same as us."

I looked at the other pages and there was another newspaper clipping. On this one, there was a man. The article said, "Urado, has been pronounced dead."

I was confused now, and then I remembered a newspaper article only a month after this one was published, Urado faked his death.

I sighed and continued to look through the file. It told me everything about everyone and also showed me many things.

As the information of us was done, next came the case objective. It was a game. A really idiotic game seeing as to how we have to solve many riddles in order to find the "end" of the game.

This was only the beginning and seeing as to how we have the next clue, we may finish this game and bring Urado and his partners down.

I sighed and looked at the papers. None of them gave the answers. Figures, I mean this Urado is smart enough to come up with clues and whatnot.

I sighed again and I set down the papers that I have already read over. I had 3 papers left to review. They had some extra information.

They mostly contained information on the rules of what to do and what not to do. "_Boring~! I hate reading the same things over and over again. Hmm, wait what's this? This page seems interesting enough." _I thought in my head.

The page I was reading was the last page. It was a written note from Urado himself. I looked at it and the paper writing said.

_Welcome to the show everyone. This is a test, or so it seems. My name is none other than Urado. If you manage to find all clues and put them together then you may as well find me._

_Clue #1 was already in this package, hopefully you can find it. Here's a hint, you wear it on your neck. I can't help anymore for if I do, my fun will be an end. _

_But as I began this letter, welcome to the show. Clue #2 shouldn't be hard to find. It wouldn't be hard if you were smart. But then again you may be an idiot._

_Many clues are everywhere. There is no time limit but if you diddle dawdle too much, you may as well be dead. Well Good Luck. Urado._

I was very confused with that being said. I sighed and looked at Clue #1.

_Mai Taniyama. Congratulations on getting this far. If you could solve this riddle you will find the next clue. Are you smart enough?_

_It is in a place where people search for entertainment. It's a place where people laugh, cry, get confused, anything._

_You can only see this at night because at night, the fun comes out. People come in the day only to pout because this place isn't open. _

_In this place you sit in a chair that has a certain number. Every time someone sits there, the person sleeps a long sleep. _

_The clue is somewhere there Mai. Beware, one hint is it may not be where you think it is in. Good luck Mai, not that you will need it anyway._

_Before I forget, the locket won't open unless you have a lover to open it with. So adieu for now Mai. We will meet soon._

I didn't get the clue. The actual clue was really confusing because I hate riddles. The clue seemed to stump me right when I read it.

_It is in a place where people search for entertainment. It's a place where people laugh, cry, get confused, anything._

_You can only see this at night because at night, the fun comes out. People come in the day only to pout because this place isn't open. _

_In this place you sit in a chair that has a certain number. Every time someone sits there, the person sleeps a long sleep. _

I didn't know what the clue will be about. I groaned and then someone knocked on the door to my room. I quickly put everything away in the manila folder.

I then put the manila folder in my bag. I stood up and went to the door. When I opened it, there was a woman with 4 children with her.

She said, "I brought the children you asked to interview." I nodded and said, "Thank you. You can leave. The children are safe with me."

The woman nodded and then I thought I saw her scowl. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. I signaled them to sit opposite of me.

I said, "Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. Can you tell me your name's?" They were silent for a while, but the girl on the let said, "My name is Lotus." The boy in the middle said, "My name is Justin." The girl sitting on his right said, "My name is Mikan." The boy next to Mikan said, "My name is Natsume." **(A/N: I know from Gakuen Alice. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.)**

I nodded and said, "Tell me, what happened? I mean what happened to the girl. How did she die? Did anyone of you witness it?"

They were silent but then Mikan broke down. I was surprised and went towards her. I patted her head and once I did, I saw a memory. It was Mikan and the dead girl.

They were laughing together. The dead girl said, "Hey sis, what are we going to play?" Mikan turned to her sister and said, "Rose, we will play tag. I'll be it."

I was pulled out of the memory and I said, "That was your sister wasn't it?" Mikan nodded on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and said, "Shh, it's alright. Don't cry."

I turned to Natsume and mouthed, "You like her don't you? Comfort Mikan." Natsume looked away but helped comfort Mikan. I smiled and turned to Lotus and Justin.

I said, "Tell me, do you know what happened?" They were about to speak but the lights turned off. _"Why am I always involved in a haunting?" _I grabbed the children and pulled them towards me.

I used some PK to wrap around them for protection. I was very tired because of what happened and all but I need to do this. I closed my eyes and I slowly knelt down to the ground.

Once my knees touch the ground, I lowered my head. I said, "Mikan, Natsume, Lotus, and Justin, sit down around me. It's alright. nothing will hurt you, I promise."

They slowly did what I told them. I pulled out my walkie-talkie and said, "If anyone can hear me, hurry and come to my room. Don't bring Masako or John."

As I said that, I looked around. There the lights turned on but what I saw next made my insides churn. Blood everywhere. Words on the wall saying, "Get out!" "Save Me!" "Die!"

I said, "Everyone close your eyes. I don't think you guys would want to see what is on the walls. They all closed their eyes.

Thankfully they listened. I then saw from the corner of my eyes, something come out of the wall. It was a-

**Ooh cliffhanger! Please read and review! I promise to update soon. Please don't get mad at me if I don't update fast enough. Well bye for now. DarkDiamondLover oout!**


	7. Chapter 7:They leave Mai has a memory

**I'm back. I know 3 chapters in like 1 day. I felt bad for not updating so I am updating 4 chapters just for you guys! Please review my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

As I said that, I looked around. There the lights turned on but what I saw next made my insides churn. Blood everywhere. Words on the wall saying, "Get out!" "Save Me!" "Die!"

I said, "Everyone close your eyes. I don't think you guys would want to see what is on the walls. They all closed their eyes.

Thankfully they listened. I then saw from the corner of my eyes, something come out of the wall. It was a ghost. It saw me and smirked. She said, "Well nice to meet you. You killed my brother in that, whatever you call it. I am here for revenge and I am also here to finish what he first started."

I sweat dropped and said, "Yeah, sure. Try me. You can hurt me but I won't die. I won't and I can't." She glared at me and then she pulled out a knife from out of nowhere.

It was the same one Vampire Hunters use to kill vampire, but it looks like a normal knife to people who don't know of that fact. She said, "Oh really know? I can kill you and I will kill you."

I backed up a few steps and said, "Bring it." She came at me and I dodged her attack. I grabbed her but since she was a ghost, I just passed super cold air.

My hand felt numb, but that wasn't the topic here now. I was tired but I didn't let it show. I closed my eyes so I could use PK and exorcise her. I channeled my spiritual power and then slowly raised my hands.

I was concentrating and while I was concentrating, I wrapped her in a vine of a rose. I then controlled my PK and I raised my hand. With my free hand, I grabbed my raised hand.

I opened my eyes and said, "You lose. Game over." I then shot the PK at her. She got hit and then she disappeared. I fell to the floor breathing hard.

My barrier around the children fell down and they opened their eyes. Since Mikan was asleep from crying, Justin and Lotus came over to me.

I managed a smile and Lotus said, "Mai, are you going to be alright?" I nodded and just then the door opened revealing everyone.

They were late. Naru was by my side in a flash and he said, "Mai, what happened?" I just said, "I was interviewing the children, lights turn off, I put up a barrier, I fight ghost, I kill ghost with my PK, and here we are now."

My eyes opened a bit wider as I realized that I said something that SPR doesn't know and only PVP knows. Naru said, "You have PK?" I nodded and said, "Yeah I do, I have PK, clairvoyance, astral projection, and-"

Before I finished, I passed out. I heard Naru say, "Good night Mai." As soon as he said that, I was swallowed up in the darkness of a dream.

_Mai's Dream_

_As my eyes opened, I saw I was surrounded with light. I was confused now. I saw my mom and dad next to me. They helped me stand up._

_I said, "Mom, dad, what's going on?" My mom smiled and said, "Well, we needed to talk to you." I nodded and said, "About what?" My mom's smile faltered as she thought about the next thing she had to say._

_She said, "Well, sweetie, the case you're on, well you should get out of the case now. We have seen you fight and you just exorcised 2 spirits brutally but there are more to come. You see, you should get out because I'm afraid of what might happen next."_

_I sighed and said, "Don't worry. I will get everyone out of there. I am staying though. I have to help them." My dad who was silent up until now said, "NO! You are to go home and forget about this case. Understand?"_

_I smiled and said, "Nope. I don't understand dad. Why can't you see that I am ready? Sure I pass out every now and then, but do I die? No, I don't dad. I promise, I will finish this case whether you like it or you don't. I will tell Mina and the others to go home. Do YOU understand?"_

_My dad was surprised at me talking back to him, but he said, "Mai, I am only doing this to keep you safe. The reason why your mother and I died was for you. Mina knew what we were doing. She was in on this to. Mai, ever since you were born, you had a lot of power. Do you still where those earrings your mother and I gave you when you turned 5?"_

_I raised my hair over my left ear and there it was, the earring. It was a simple gold earring with a small pendant. On that small pendant was the Japanese word for love _(愛) _and on the other ear was the Japanese word for care _(気).

_My dad said, "Mai, those are charms. Your mother and I casted a spell on them to contain your power. But over the years, your power has grown stronger and now evil people have found you. They want your power Mai. That is also the reason why your mother and I protected you. The reason why we died is because these evil people wanted to get rid of us so they could easily get to you. We were killed by a vampire hunter and that vampire hunter didn't want to kill us. Your friend is a vampire hunter and he killed us, but he asked for forgiveness and you gladly gave it. Mai just please leave this case."_

_I was shocked at first that my dad could talk this much but then I gradually got over the shock. I said, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry, but I can't leave. Even if it will risk my life, I can't. You see, I don't need to take these earrings off for the evil people to find me. They have already found me. So mom, dad, it doesn't matter that much. I am still your daughter, but I am more mature. I can take care of myself. I love you guys both but you have to let me stay. I will finish this case without the others."_

_My dad sighed and said, "You are so much like your mother. She was always persistent and stubborn. Your sister on the other hand is like me. Mai, be careful. Tell Mina and the others to leave. If Mina says no, then tell her it's dad's orders."_

_I smiled and nodded. My mom said, "Alright sweetie. Next time you and I are going to have a chat. Just the two of us while your father goes off to do what he does best."_

_I giggled and said, "Alright mom. Bye and I promise to stay safe." My mom came to me and gave me a hug. My dad kissed my forehead and I felt the all too familiar tug. Before I could leave, I saw my parents fade away._

**Mina's POV**

As Naru put Mai on the couch, he turned to me and said, "What else does Mai have? She said that she had PK, clairvoyance, astral projection, and what?"

I sighed and said, "Mai will tell you when the time comes. She will only give you certain amount of information at certain times. The last time she did that, she still hasn't told me- never mind."

Naru sighed and then I said, "Naru, I mean it, it's nothing. Besides Mai will tell you. She will tell you everything when the time comes because she does like- I mean because I have a feeling that she will."

I sweat dropped and Naru ignored the fact that I was about to say like you. I sighed and as time passed, Mai still hasn't woken up. I looked at Mai's sleeping form and she had a frown on her face.

_"I guess she is having one of those dreams with my parents and she doesn't like a word they are saying." _I thought. It has already been 2 hours and 30 minutes since Mai fell asleep.

I thought she was going to sleep for a day but I was wrong when I heard a groan coming from where she was. I walked over to her and smiled.

Her eyes were open but I noticed that her eye color was getting darker. The last time that happened, her eyes kept changing but then it went back to normal.

Whenever that happens, it means her powers are growing faster than we expected it to grow. I sighed and then smiled back at her.

Mai said, "Mina, get the others and leave this place. I will stay here and work to finish this case." I said, "No Mai. I have to protect you. Come on! Mom and Dad told me to before they died."

Mai lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes and she said, "Mina, please. Dad said that it was an order from him for you and the others to leave. Please."

I froze and said, "Dad did? But he told me take care of you no matter what. I mean-" Mai stopped me by saying, "It's alright. I can handle myself."

I nodded and said, "You better be safe. I better see you at home and school. If you aren't I won't know what to do." She smiled and nodded.

I got up from my spot to the Masako, Yasu, and Ayako. Mai stood up and went over to Naru to tell him the news.

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I told Mina and she left, I felt kind of sad for her. I mean she was the one who was in charge of me up until now and now that she has an order from dad to leave me alone, I felt really bad.

I sighed and went over to Naru. He was sitting in his chair looking at the monitors. I leaned over his shoulder and said, "What are you doing?" He looked at me with a glare and said, "Why did you do that and if you aren't blind, I was watching the monitors for any new activity."

I pouted and said, "I'm not blind. Also get everyone and leave the church. I will be staying but you guys need to leave. Naru was about to protest but I said, "Please. I can't have you guys here and get hurt while I am doing what I do best. Please Oliver?"

That was the first time in ages that I used his real name. He seemed surprised but hid it in his poker face. He said, "No Mai. I can't leave you here alone. Who knows what might happen to you if we left."

I sighed and said, "Please Oliver. I promise to see you at school. I mean we only started this case today and look here. I have been attacked and it was only me. What happens if you guys try to help me out? That's right you guys die. I don't want to take any chances so just Oliver please leave."

With saying that I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I promise and if a vampire promises they will obey that promise. I am a pureblood vampire so my promise doubles. You can trust me Oliver."

I pulled away and started to walk away but stopped. I turned to him and I said, "I love you Oliver. I know what the legend says but I still love you. That is also another reason why I am making you guys leave."

I turned and walked away hoping that I wasn't really red in the face when I turned to him to tell him I loved him.

**Naru's POV**

As Mai left base. I sat there frozen. She kissed my cheek, told me to trust her, started to leave, turned back to me, confessed her love for me, and then left.

I was still surprised but I broke away from the shock and turned to the monitors. I then remembered her words. _" Please Oliver. I promise to see you at school. I mean we only started this case today and look here. I have been attacked and it was only me. What happens if you guys try to help me out? That's right you guys die. I don't want to take any chances so just Oliver please leave."_

I sighed and used the walkie-talkie and said, "Everyone from SPR come back to base." When everyone was there, I said, "Alright guys pack the van. We are leaving."

Gene said, "What! Why? I mean we only started and we are leaving. What is going on?" I told them the details and they nodded.

We all packed the van and I saw that Mina, Masako, Ayako, and Yasu were leaving too. We all agreed on going to the cafe nearby. There we would talk about things.

The cafe was called "Sakura Dream" and there weren't that many people there since it was a weekday. We chose a seat close to the back.

Gene sat next to Mina, Ayako sat next to Bou-san, John sat next to Masako, Yasu sat next to Lin, and I just sat between Gene and Lin. Gene was on my left while Lin was on my right.

We were silent as we chose what we wanted with our drink. When the waiter came to ask what we wanted, we did. After he left, Mina said, "So, now what do we do? Mai is at the church with evil spirits and we are here at Sakura Dream drinking our drinks.

John said, "I guess we should go back to school or something." Yasu said, "I wonder what is going on at the church. Mai never does things alone unless-" He didn't continue. He looked at Mina and Mina sighed.

I said, "Unless what Yasu?" Masako said, "My friend Mai, she never does that unless her powers grow. This church has too many spirits of innocent people and also the evil spirits. If Mai told us to leave then she plans on destroying them all with her PK."

Mina's eyes widened and said, "I got to go back. The last time she used a lot of power-" She stood up and Masako was the first to grab Mina back.

Gene helped and Mina kept saying, "No! She is going to die! Last time. Last time she used her powers, her heart stopped beating for 2 minutes. I thought I lost her. This time, I have to save her. Gene let me go! Please let me go."

Gene looked pained to see her crying and all, but held her in his arms. Then Mina's words hit me as if the sky fell on me. No way. Mai's heart stopped for 2 minutes.

What? How did that happen? So many questions ran through my head that I wanted to ask but I knew I would get my answers soon enough.

**Mai's POV**

As soon as everyone left, I was in base. It was empty now that everything was gone. I sighed as a memory came to me. It was when I turned 13.

_Today I was on a case with my sister Mina. We always did one every week. There was never a time when we didn't work._

_As I was saying, we were in a case. This case was weird. There was a very string spirit haunting this place and all. It was strong because when we stepped inside, Mina and I immediately kneeled to the ground._

_Mina looked at me and said, "Mai, we should hurry." I nodded and we both went to the place where the spirit was usually located in._

_Once inside, the door closed on us. In front of us was a demon king. Pathetic was the only word that ran in my mind. He attacked and when he hit both Mina and me at the same time, I knew he was strong._

_I was thrown against the wall. I slid to the ground. Mina on the other hand was being hurt. The demon king didn't even bother with me. That got me real mad._

_I controlled my PK and shot a little at the demon king. He got annoyed and turned to me. I smirked and used some more PK. The demon king went for me and we were engaged in combat._

_We fought and fought. In the end I was really tired and I didn't want to die and let Mina die too so I did the only thing I could do._

_I used a lot of PK to make this demon king vanish into the depths of hell. I raised my hand and summoned a lot of PK. It hit the demon king square in the chest._

_The power knocked a lot of energy from me. I knew that I was going to die. Mina came over to me and she said, "Mai, your skin is so cold. You have to bear with me for a while. I promise to take you to the hospital."_

_I shook my head and said, "I will always be there for you sis. Don't worry. I am not-" Before I finished, I passed out. The last thing I heard her say was, "Mai? Mai? MAI!"_

_When I could feel my senses again, I was in total darkness. I saw my mom and dad. They looked grim and I said, "What happened?"_

_They were surprised and my mom said, "You died, but you also are not dead." I nodded and then the scene changed. I was in a hallway._

_The pictures that I was passing were of me when I was little. At the end of the hall was a boy. He was familiar but yet different. He has brown messy hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile. He was wearing a black shirt with some blue jeans and some tennis shoes. He was hot. _

_If he was in real life, I would have gone out with him. Thoughts entered my head and I shook my head and thought "Mai, quit thinking about that."_

_He said, "Mai, welcome to the Hall of Memories. You have been here in your dreams before, but seems to me that you forgot. Seeing as to how you forgot, let me introduce myself. My name is Mark and I am in charge of the Hall of Memories."_

_I smiled and then I remembered everything now. Mark was here the last few times I came to the Hall of Memories. _

_I then felt warmth spread throughout my body before I heard a "ba-thump" coming from my chest. The "ba-thump" continued. _

_I then realized that I have been living with no blood pumping through me. I was panicking and Mark noticed. He came towards me and said, "Mai, it's nothing to be afraid of. Ahh, we will meet again. Come visit me at the Hall of Memories."_

_I nodded and gave him a hug. I then saw a door appear out of nowhere behind him. He said, "See you Mai. You know what to do know right?" I nodded and I stepped through the door._

_I turned back around and I saw that the door and Mark was gone. I saw a light ahead and I followed it._

_I then woke up with Mina crying. I said, "W-what happened? Oh wait never mind. I remember. Mina stop crying. I'm not dead am I?"_

_Mina said, "You didn't have a heartbeat for 2 minutes Mai. 2 MINUTES! You don't know how worried I was." I sat up and hugged Mina. I said, "I would never leave my older sister alone in this world. I would die first in order to save you, but I will never leave you alone now."_

_Mina nodded against my shoulder and I smiled._

I smiled at the memory and then I muttered, "I should see Mark. Seeing the memory made me remember everything."

**How was the chapter? Was it good? Tell me in a review please. I will have another chapter up in an hour or maybe 3. Who knows. Well bye for now. DarkDiamondLover out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Naru or Mark?

**Hey I am back and I did promise you guys another chapter. Please read and review this chapter too. Disclaimer: In the previous chapter I took some ideas from the book ****Serpent Shadow ****which is from the author Rick Riordan. Amazing book by the way. I don't own the ideas in the book. All credit goes to Rick Riordan. I also don't own Ghost Hunt or Gakuen Alice characters Mikan and Natsume. They will be important in the later chapters. Just a heads up. Well O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

I did as I said I would. I went to sleep to meet Mark. I laid myself down on the couch. I closed my eyes and did what I do best in this position, sleep.

_Mai's Dream_

_I opened my eyes in the Hall of Memories. I saw my memories and when I reached the end, I blush, there was the memory of me giving Naru a kiss on the cheek._

_The picture changed to something else. Mark was standing where I saw him the last time we met which was 3 years ago. I gave Mark a hug and looked at him. He changed from the last time I met him._

_He looked older. He looked my age now. He said, "Mai, long time no see. How are you?" I smiled and said, "I'm fine. How old are you now?" He rolled his eyes and said, "17. I am 17. The last time we met, I was 14. I grow older too you know."_

_I giggled and thought, _"God, why is my heart bumping hard when I am near him and also with Naru? Am I like in love with these two?"_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts._

_I said, "I came here to talk to you." Mark nodded and the memories in the room disappeared. They were replaced with a fireplace, seats, a table, pictures, and etcetera._

_I was awed at the sight and I looked around. I saw from the corner of my eye, Mark chuckling. I blushed and looked away. Mark grabbed my shoulders and he led me to the chairs._

_He set me down on the chair and went to get some tea. He said, "So Mai, what do you want to talk about?" I smiled and said, "You wouldn't know anything about what I say."_

_He shrugged his shoulder saying 'maybe' so I said, "It's about my PK. I want to control it but I'm not so sure how too. Ever year, my power grows stronger. With my PK growing, I might as well burn out and die or even explode."_

_Mark chuckled and said, "I have PK too you know and it's normal. Mine too grow the same way, but I can control it." He looked at the tea pot. It rose into the air and poured tea into my cup. I bit my lip and looked away to hide my blush. He looked cute when he did that._

_I shook my head and Mark said, "So there you have it. Here, let's have PK lessons for you every other day. You can see me in the real world. I am still the same me. I am the same. I am still me. Let's make a place for us to meet up."_

_I smiled and then said, "How is it possible for you to be here and over there?" Mark stood up with his tea and leaned against the wall. He said, "When I know that you are in the Hall of Memories, I can feel a small tug. I stop whatever I do and come to meet you. Besides, I am out of school because I am also on a case. Similar to yours. Now where should we meet up?"_

_I thought about it and said, "We should meet up at 'Sakura Dream' and I will tell you when after this case is over. Now let's get back to topic, teach me for a bit?"_

_He smiled at me and said, "I thought you would never ask." I blushed again and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and I stood up. The scene changed and this time I found myself in the center of a maze. _

_Mark was in front of me. He said, "Mai, show me what you got." I nodded and just then a demon appeared in front of me. Mark was in the corner watching. I sweat dropped and I closed my eyes._

_I breathed in and out. I raised my hand and felt out to the demon. I opened my eyes and I saw that my hand was covered in a blue light. With my other hand, I steadied my right hand._

_I then brought down my hand releasing my PK. My PK hit the demon and the demon left. As soon as it did, I started to fall to the ground. Mark was next to me and before I could fall, he caught me._

_He said, "Seeing that, I see what you mean a lot of PK and control." I nodded. I was tired but then again, I'm not. Mark said, "Alright Mai, I have seen you and now here is what you need to practice."_

_I waited and he said, __**(A/N: The next part will be part of my previous story Say What. The only part from Say What that will be here will be that part of when Mai and Mina train, but instead of Mina training Mai, Mark will train her.) **__"__Mai, when you are dealing with a demon and not a ghost or spirit, you have to use this chant. __Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai. This also uses your PK."_

_I nodded and then Mark said, "Now Mai, close your eyes. Do whatever I say alright?" I nodded and he said, "__Keep your mind blank. Concentrate on the mazes fountain. Relax yourself. Now Mai see with your heart. Observe and see if you can spot anything. Hear with your heart."_

_I had my eyes closed and did the things Mark told me to do. I felt the fountain and I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, there was a small spirit there. It was a child, she was crying. _

_She had brown hair, and she looked just like me. Mark said, "You see her don't you? You see your past self right?" I nodded and Mark said, "Alright can you see a blue glow circling you?" _

_I was giggling slightly because I had my eyes closed but then I saw it. A blue glow around me. I said, "Yes, I do. Mark, how?" Mark said, "It's normal because I can feel it to when I practice by myself."_

_I nodded and Mark said, "Alright, slowly open your eyes and look at the fountain." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the fountain. Mini me was gone. I was shocked and Mark chuckled._

_I blushed and turned away from him. I then noticed that I wasn't tired at all. Mark said, "Mai, use the spell to defeat this demon. Let's see if you pass out now or not."_

_His voice sounded amused and I blushed slightly. I calmed myself down and turned. There in front of me was another demon. Mark was again in the corner. _

_I said, "__Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back." While saying that, I raised my hands up above my head._

_I then chanted, "Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai." As I said each word, my PK went to my hand on its own accord. When the last word was chanted, I lowered my hand and the power was released._

_The demon disappeared and I was left shocked. I didn't feel tired at all. I felt like I did before I used the spell. Mark came towards me with an amused looking smile._

_I couldn't help but smile back. I said, "Thanks Mark. Thanks." I gave him a hug and then he said, "We will meet again. Right now you have to wake up."_

_I nodded and there was a red rose on the ground in the corner. I used a little bit of my PK and cut the rose from where it was. The rose then floated towards me. I was careful of the thorns._

_I took the thorns off and I turned to look at Mark. I said, "It's a reminder. I will remember to talk to you after this case. Bye."_

_He chuckled and said, "Bye Mai." I held onto the rose and I saw the door. The door opened and I walked inside. I turned back around and Mark and the door was gone._

_I just walked straight until I saw the light. I walked through the light and I was awake._

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt something in my hands. It was a rose. If you have watched Sleeping Beauty, I was like her right now.

My position and all. I sat up and looked at the rose. The rose was red and then I noticed a string and attached to the string was a letter.

It said, "Mai, don't forget. From Mark." I blushed and said, "I won't." I put the rose on my bag and noticed that the sun had gone down.

I slept for so long. I stretched and then the door to base opened. I turned and faked to be shocked. There in front of me was the father. Father Takumi was holding a knife in his hands.

He said, "Where did your friends go Mai? Did they leave you?" I smirked and said, "No, I let them leave. As for you Father, I think your possession days are over."

Father Takumi came at me with his knife and tried to hurt me. I dodged and did a back flip. I saw Father Takumi throw the knife at me.

I grabbed the sharp part, but that didn't hurt me at all. I dropped the knife and there was a huge cut on my hand. The blood was slowly disappearing. The scar was gone. It healed itself.

I smirked and said, "I am a Pureblood Vampire. I thought you would have known before you invited us to take care of this case." Father Takumi backed away and his eyes went to normal to dull.

I smirked and I knew that he has been possessed ever since he called us. The reason why he didn't tell us a lot of details when we met was because he was afraid to be caught.

I said, "You shouldn't posses a priest like that. Leave him." Father Takumi smirked and said, "Why would I do that?" I sighed and said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back."

I raised my hand and I chanted the words, "Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai." I lowered my hand and the PK hit the priest. The priest didn't get hurt at all. The only thing that got hurt was the spirit.

The spirit left Father Takumi and I saw it get turned into nothing. I smiled and sat down on the floor. I could feel that some of the spirits left. The ones that were innocent.

The other half were still here waiting for me to come and meet them. I smiled and Father Takumi woke up. He said, "W-what happened?" He saw me and said, "You, you're a vampire. Why are you here?"

I winced as he called me a vampire. I went into explanation and Father Takumi finally understood. He said, "Thank you. Are there any more spirits?"

I nodded and said, "Well I have to go take care of them. I will be back. Here you need this with you." I handed him a charm for protection.

I said, "Keep that with you until I finish this case. Bye for now Father Takumi." I bowed and grabbed my bag. It was a shoulder bag. It contained my rose, phone, and other things.

I went to check the church out. Most of the activity was near the stairs. I went to the stairs that led to the meeting rooms. I walked up a few steps and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw nothing. I guessed it was my imagination, but I closed my eyes and reached out with my heart. I saw what was behind me. It was a spirit. Hiding it's form from me.

I said, "You should pass on. This isn't the place for you. What do you need? What does everyone need?" The spirit said, "We need help looking for our bodies. The reason why we can't move on is because of that. The reason why the previous 2 spirits tried to kill you is because they wanted to lead you but I guess they made a bad impression."

I smiled slightly and nodded. I said, "Come one, show yourself. I will help you, but I can't help you if my eyes are closed." The spirit nodded and he showed himself.

Soon enough the whole staircase was filled with all the spirits. I said, "Come on. Let's go look." I started to go up the stairs and everyone followed.

I closed my eyes at the top of the stairs, I felt around the church and I saw the bodies. They were in a room. I started walking with my eyes closed.

When I stood in front of it, I opened my eyes. There was the door. I turned the knob and the door opened. Inside was some stairs. I walked down the stairs and there was some light.

At the end of the stairs was another door. I sighed as I saw a charm on it. The charm read, "No one can pass, no one can leave. You have to be as strong as me to be able to leave."

I touched the door and I felt a power run through my hand. This door was charmed by the previous owner or something evil.

I said, "Everyone stay back. It's my time to show you guys the light." I raised my hand and felt the energy. Mark didn't teach me anything of this but he better, the next time we meet.

I used my PK and said, " Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai." The charm fell from the door and I had to lean against the wall to hold my balance. The only reason why I felt tired was because I didn't use the first phrase.

I opened the door and there they were. The bodies of these people. One by one, the spirits walked up to their bodies and they disappeared in a gold light.

I smiled but the last one said, "My body isn't here." I was surprised to see that it was the first spirit I met with on the stairs. I said, "There is another door in this room. Come on let's go check. Were you by any chance a royal or something big?"

He nodded and I figured. I went to the door and I sighed. The door was covered with the charms. This is so going to knock me out.

I used the same chant and one by one the charms fell from the door. I managed to stay up but I knew I wouldn't last. I had about 30 minutes before I pass out.

There in the center of the room was a coffin. I pushed the lid off and there the body was in. The spirit said, "Thank you very much." I nodded and he disappeared.

I got up and headed out of the room. I went to tell the father. Once I reached the father, I told him everything. He nodded and went to get some people.

I went to base and sat on the sofa. Once I did, I opened my bag. I had about 15 minutes left so might as well make the best of it. I called Mina.

After a ring, Mina picked up saying, "Mai? What's wrong?" I said, "Case over. I finished just now." Mina said, "Mai, you finished it and do you know what time it is?"

I said, "Past midnight?" Mina sighed and said, "Yes, I am with the others and also SPR. They are at our house. Uhm, they had something to talk to us about and since our place where we met up closed for the night, we decided to just come home."

I sighed and said, "I will see you tomorrow. I'm sleeping here for the night." I yawned and Mina said, "Oh, wait before you crash, Naru wants to uhm, talk to you."

I waited and the other line said, "Mai." I rolled my eyes and said, "No duh Sherlock. What do you need?" Naru said, "Are you ok?" I was surprised at first and said, "Uh, yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

He didn't reply with an answer. He said, "Will we meet you at school?" I thought about it and said, "Uh, yeah. I will see you tomorrow Naru. Bye." "Bye." was Naru's only reply before I hung up.

I put my phone away and I had 2 minutes left. I laid down and closed my eyes. Sleep came easily and I was whisked away to whatever sleep offered.

**Again how was it? Please read and review. Please review my story ^.^ I love to hear from all of you guys so yeah. Well bye for now. DarkDiamondLover out.**


	9. Chapter 9:Mai and Mark meet in real life

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for those lovely reviews. They meant a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't own two characters from Gakuen Alice Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. I also don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters. Well O.W.T.C!**

_Mai's Dream_

_I woke up to see myself in my mom's lap. She was brushing my hair and a memory of me and my mom from when I was little popped into view._

_I was sad but I just closed my eyes and let my mom brush my hair. I smiled at her and sat up. I said, "Mom, look, I have to go to the Hall of Memories. I will see you later." _

_She smiled and said, "Goodbye sweetie." I nodded and the scene changed. I was standing in the Hall of Memories. My memories._

_They were endless memories. I walked towards the end and saw one of the memories that really caught my attention. I walked towards it and reached out to touch it but Mark came up behind me and said, "Don't touch it."_

_I jumped and I am so clumsy because I tripped. I fell back and Mark and I both fell. When we landed, I was blushing like crazy. Mark was under me while I was on top of him._

_I said, "S-sorry. My bad." I stood up and I managed to help him up. He said, "You really shouldn't jump and trip." I said, "You are the one who scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped and I have been clumsy all my life. So don't judge me."_

_I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. I sat down and the scene changed from the Hall of Memories to a grassy area with the sea in front of me._

_Mark sat down next to me and said, "So when and what time?" I said, "Tomorrow at around 5 pm." He nodded and said, "I will be there. Besides, my case is almost done. I will finish by noon tomorrow and then I go home to get ready. I will meet you there."_

_I nodded and said, "How can I trust you to not lie to me?" Mark was in thought and then rubbed my head. He said, "You can trust me. You have trusted me your whole life. Remember? I also remember when you were 7 and we met for the billionth time . You actually confessed your love to me."_

_I blushed as I remembered that. I said, "Well I was 7 and I liked you back then." Mark smirked and I blushed some more. He said, "Do you still like me?" _

_I said, "Yes, but I also like another." Mark smiled and said, "Naru a.k.a. Oliver Davis am I right?" I nodded and said, "I like both of you but I don't know. I can't just stop liking you and like Naru or vice versa."_

_Mark gave me a hug and said, "It's your choice Mai. You can stop liking me and take Naru or you can stop liking Naru and take me. It's your choice and I can't over rule you. I mean what kind of friend would I be?"_

_I smiled and nodded. I then remembered, "Can we practice some more or do you want some normal sleep?" Mark said, "I will help you practice for a bit before I could get some normal sleep."_

_I smiled at him and he helped me up. We were back at the center of the maze. There in the center was a small house. On the house was a charm. It was exactly like the one at the case._

_I stood there not knowing what to do. I heard Mark say, "Do what you did last time. Let me see how you did it." I nodded and breathed in and out._

_I raised my hand and said, __"__Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai." My PK hit the charm and the charm fell off with ease._

_I stumbled a bit before I started to fall. Mark caught me and I was really tired. I said, "Sleep, sounds easy now. Can I sleep?"_

_Mark sighed and said, "Mai, you need this one last training before we meet up." I nodded but I was really tired. Mark helped me stand up but once I was on my feet, I fell and ended up kneeling on the ground._

_Mark said, "Mai, have a break. You can't even stand on your own 2 feet without falling." I giggled slightly but then I just sat and got some rest._

_After what felt like eternity which was actually 20 minutes, Mark said, "Come on Mai. Let's finish." I nodded and on the door another charm was put up._

_Mark said, "You have two different chants Mai. The first one is '__Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. __Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai.' The second one is '__Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai." _

_I nodded and Mark said, "The second one is used for charms. You don't need to say anything other than that. Give it a try Mai." I nodded and Mark went back to his corner to observe me._

_I rolled my eyes and looked at the charm. I concentrated and raised my hand. I said, "Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai." The charm fell off but I didn't fall down like last time. I smiled at Mark._

_He smiled back and he said, "Your parents are calling you right now. Go Mai. I want some sleep so, I'll see you tomorrow at 5 at Sakura Dream. Bye Mai."_

_I said, "Bye Mark." The scene changed again and I was in front of my parents. I said, "Hi mom. Hi dad." My dad came up to me and gave me a hug._

_He said, "Good job Mai. Good job." I said, "Thanks dad. You really didn't need to worry about me. Besides, I am strong enough to defeat them like I am strong enough to kill a million demons. Dad, mom, my powers have been growing too much. Mina's powers haven't grown a lot over the past 7 years. What's going to happen to me?"_

_My mom sighed and said, "Well, sweetie. You see well. We knew your powers would grow a lot but we aren't there in the real world. If we were, you would have been able to control your powers. Your father and I are asking Mina to watch over you for now. The thing is you are not going to die. It's just your powers. Mark has been helping you right?"_

_I nodded and my mom smiled. She said, "Alright, if he is helping you then that's good. You have to wake up Mai. It's already 7 in the morning. You have to go home and get dressed. We will talk later alright?"_

_I nodded and I felt the familiar tug signaling that I was waking up from this visit. I smiled at them and I closed my eyes._

**Mai's POV**

I opened my eyes again inside base. I sat up and looked at my watch. 7:15 am. I sighed and then I grabbed my bag. I met the priest and said, "I will be back at 3:30 with the other team members. Well, I will see you later."

I bowed and left the church. I called a taxi and I got a ride home. I went up to my room and changed into my uniform.

I went back downstairs and Alex already had the car started so all I needed to do was get in the car, and get to school. Once at school, I met up with everyone.

I told them the details and everything. My phone rang and the caller said, "Ayako." I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mai? Mai, are you alright?" Ayako replied. I rolled my eyes and said, "If I wasn't would I have picked up the phone?" Ayako sighed and said, "No, you wouldn't have."

I smiled and said, "Great timing, later after school come to the church at 3:30. You know to tell the priest and get the news and everything."

Ayako said, "Sure. I just wanted to make sure if you were ok." I said, "Alright. Got to go. The bell-" I paused as the bell rang and after it did, I said, "Just rang so bye."

"Bye." Was only Ayako's reply. I went to class and school seemed to pass by very quickly. I went home and changed into something more casual.

It consisted of a black shirt and some black pants. Black combat boots and some black socks. I had some nets on my arms. **(A/N: Not the fishing nets. The one where it is like a glove but the fingers had no covers. If you get what I mean.)**

I grabbed my shoulder bag and I went downstairs. Mina was waiting and she said, "Are you going to a funeral?" I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I always dress in black or have you forgotten? Besides, I am leaving you in charge. I have to meet up with my teacher. Yawn. Well pretend to be me for today?"

Mina smiled and said, "Gladly. Besides, it's not every day where I get to be you." I smiled and nodded. We both left the house but each one of us went different areas.

Mina went to the church, I went to Sakura Dream. As I was walking down the streets, I had a feeling someone was following me. I turned around but no one.

I shrugged and then smiled. I took out a mirror from my bag and made myself look as if I was fixing my hair. Instead I was actually looking behind me. Sure enough a man was following me.

He had a brown coat on, a brown hat, some black shade, and some black shoes. I groaned and noticed that what visible skin was . . .white. I checked my watch and I had an hour left before the meeting.

I continued to walk straight and the person continued to follow. I smirked and since the cemetery was right next to me, I jumped the gate. I was in the cemetery and this was the first time in years.

The person was still following me. I sighed and I walked through the cemetery. When I was in the exact center of the cemetery, I turned to face the stalker.

He was a few feet away from me. I said, "What do you want?" "You dead." He replied. I rolled my eyes and said, "No duh. Everyone does."

I said, "5 minutes, that's all you have. During those 5 minutes, you have to kill me. When 5 minutes are up, you die. Ready? Begin."

He came at me and I just stood there waiting. I yawned and as soon as he was close to me, I jumped and landed on one of the stones.

I said, "4 minutes left." He growled and came at me again. I checked my watch and I was getting really bored. He was close but I stayed still. He smirked and tried to grab me, but I was gone in a second.

I was on another stone and I said, "3 more minutes." He was annoyed and this time, I was very bored. I sat on a tree and waited for him to notice me. A minute passed and he finally found me.

I smiled and said, "2 more minutes before I kill you." He was coming at me and fast. He had a knife in his hands but that won't hurt me. He reached me and tried to stab me, but I jumped from the branch and landed on the ground.

"1 more minute." I smiled as I said that. I was getting real tired for going against someone who I don't really care to fight. As soon as the person finally reached me, a minute was up.

I said, "Times up." I grabbed his hand and flipped him over. I knocked him to the ground and stepped on his chest. I said, "Who are you?" He replied by saying, "None, off your damn business."

I smirked and said, "Bye." I channeled a bit of PK and killed him with ease. As soon as he turned to dust, I fell to the ground tired. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I opened them again to check my watch. I had about 30 minutes left. I got up and dusted myself off. I jumped the gate again and I was back on the street.

I saw my favorite shop on the way so I stopped by. I looked around and bought myself a cute lead pencil and a notebook that had a picture of some bunnies on it.

I had 10 minutes left so I quickly made my way to Sakura Dream. Once inside, the waitress said, "How may I help you ma'am?" I smiled and said, "Just call me Mai. Is there a boy named Mark here?"

The waitress looked at her list and said, "No." I smiled and said, "Alright can I have a table with two seats? The other person joining me is Mark."

The waitress nodded and took me to a seat somewhere near the front. I sat there looking out the window. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. The only thing I caught myself interested is the sky.

I didn't notice that a boy with brown hair and brown eyes was in front of me until he dropped a book on the table. I jumped and looked at him.

I blushed as he smiled. I said, "M-Mark. You scared me. God, for a guy who I see in the Hall of Memories, you are hot in there and out here." Mark chuckled and said, "You don't look to bad for a vampire."

I said, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Well, nothing. You should know, I am not a vampire. To tell you the truth I am a human and also a vampire hunter. I thought by now you would have caught that fact."

I frowned and said, "You don't seem to have the vampire hunter scent on you at all." Mark smiled and I had to look away. Mark said, "Maybe because not all vampire hunters have the scent."

I smiled and said, "Fine, so what school do you go to?" "Well, starting tomorrow, I am going to your school. My parents told me that I should go there, but your school doesn't like vampire hunters. The vampires there want to kill us."

I chuckled and said, "You're looking at one of them." He looked at me surprised and said, "No way! Gasp. Mai, you should have told me."I giggled and said, "Sorry, it slipped from my mind."

Just then the waitress came and said, "You guys are a cute couple." I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry, but this is just my friend. We aren't a couple. Besides, I have another person I like including this boy." When I said boy, I pointed to him.

The waitress nodded and said, "Alright, what do you guys want?" I looked at the menu and told her my order. Mark said, "Same as her please." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. My phone rang and the ringtone was the tone for Naru. I sighed and picked it up. I said, "Hello Naru the narcissist. What do you need?"

Naru said, "Mai, where are you? I mean I thought you were coming but you aren't." I sighed and said, "Well I am at a meeting." He sighed and said, "Fine, I was just worrie- thinking that you would have come."

I giggled as he was about to say worried. I said, "Maybe we will all meet up at Sakura Dream at 5:30. Tell the others." I looked at Mark and he chuckled before mouthing 'I'm not leaving. I want to meet them." I smiled and nodded.

Naru sighed and said, "Sure, I will." I said, "Thanks Oliver." I ended the call and I looked at Mark. I said, "Will you join our group? Besides, when SPR and PVP comes, Mina and I will have to ask SPR to join us if they want too."

Mark was in thought and said "Sure, that is if Naru doesn't kill me to have you." I was confused and he said, "I have seen your memories of you and Naru and Naru always seems to be staring at you with worry, concern, etc."

I blushed and said, "N-no h-he can't. Mark you're kidding right?" Mark looked away and the drinks came making me forget the moment. The waitress said, "Anything else?"

I checked my watch and only 15 minutes left. I said, "Yes, you can. There will be about 9 people coming to join us. Can we have a table big enough to fit 11?" The waitress looked around and said, "We have enough room. If you would like, I will do it now." I nodded.

In the span of 10 minutes, we managed to get everything set. We waited and Mark told me a joke which caused me to laugh at him. 5 minutes passed and everyone was here.

Mark went to the rest room to do whatever he had to do. I greeted everyone and Mina looked at me. She said, "Did you finish what you have to do?"

I smiled and shook my head 'no'. I said, "Oh, the fun has just begun my dear sister. It has just begun."

**How was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I promise to update soon! Well bye for now. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Naru and Mark meet not good

**Hey I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. This chapter will be amazing. Mark and Naru meet. Fan girl squeal. Well you know I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

As I said that, Mina looked confused. I just shook my head. The seating arrangements made me blush a lot. On the seats across from me sat Mina and Gene, Masako with John, and Yasu.

In my row, Ayako and Bou-san, Lin, Naru, me, and an empty seat for Mark. I waited for a bit and Mark came up behind me. He said, "Hi Mai." I jumped and glared at him, but I started giggling in the end.

I stood up and said, "This is Mark. He is my friend and Mina. You know HM." Mina said in my head, _"I thought he was a spirit. I didn't think that he was real. Look, Naru is glaring." _I looked and sure enough glares.

I said, _"Yeah, he is mine. You can't take him. You have Gene. Besides I like both of them Mina. Mark was from when I was young up until now. Naru was from a few days ago until now. I like them both. To top it all off, they are both Vampire Hunters."_

Mina's eyes widened and I knew she was surprised. I said, "Well if you have questions, they come later. Right now, something else." Mina stood up and Mark sat down.

I went to stand next to Mina and we both said, "SPR, will you by any chance merge our groups together? If not then that's fine. PVHPR will be our name. It stands for Paranormal Vampire and Hunters Psychic Researchers. If not then-"

We were cut off as Naru said, "We can merge. Is Mark going to be joining us?" I smiled and nodded. I said, "I asked him first and he agreed." Naru sighed and said, "That's fine. We will merge. We need a building where we can be to take cases and whatnot."

I smiled and said, "Already taken care of. I have a building near D ōgenzaka, Shibuya. It's about 20 minutes away from school by car. 40 minutes if you're walking. I don't plan on making you guys walk so, I have a personal car for all of you guys. If you plan to share a ride, tell me and I will do everything after that."

Everyone except for Ayako and Mina looked at me surprised. I smiled and said, "What? I can't do that?" Mark said, "Can you afford those?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, I can." Everyone nodded and told me there preference. Masako with John, Bou-san with Ayako, Mina with Gene, Lin with Yasu, and I was stuck with Mark and Naru.

I sighed and the waitress came and said, "10 minutes have passed and you haven't ordered, what would you guys like to drink?"

I caught her checking Naru, Gene, and Mark out. Mina and I glared at her and the glare said, 'Don't think about it. They are mine.' She sweat dropped and we said our order.

She left to get our drinks. I put my head down since my head hurt like crazy. It was probably from using my PK at the cemetery. Naru said, "Mai are you alright?"

I shook my head 'no' and said, "My head hurts. Let me see if cold water on my face would work. I'll be back." I looked at Naru and he nodded.

I stood up and when I stood up and pushed my chair in, I passed out. Someone caught me but I didn't know who it was. I was already too far into my dream.

**Mark's POV**

Hi Mark here. Well this is what happened after Mai put her head down. I sat there talking to everyone and all. I noticed that Mai put her head down.

I let Naru talk since he had worry all over his face. He said, "Mai are you alright?" She shook her head 'no' I sighed and she said, "My head hurts. Let me see if cold water on my face would work. I'll be right back."

She looked at Naru and he nodded. She stood up, but she passed out. I was about to catch her but Naru was faster. He caught her and she was already asleep.

I sighed and I felt her in the Hall of Memories. I sighed and looked at Mina. She nodded and mouthed, "It's alright. I can take care of everything."

I smiled and put my head down. I was in sleep already. I was in my usual spot waiting for Mai to come.

**(A/N: The next part is Mark's. It will be italics so don't get confused with Mai's or anyone else's. This section is about Mark's POV. Hope you enjoy.)**

_I stood in my usual spot and I looked at Mai's memories. Her blushing when I was with her. Her arguing with Naru and also blushing at some of Naru's comments._

_I chuckled and then I heard footsteps. I looked away from the memories and spotted Mai. She was going to touch the memory again. _

_I sighed and quickly moved towards her. I grabbed her arms and pulled her away. I said, "Seriously?" She giggled and said, "Yeah, I wasn't really going to touch it. I just wanted to see your reaction."_

_I sighed and said, "You didn't use the chant did you when you fought the vampire?" She nodded and I sighed again. I said, "Mai, next time just use your gun or knife, or your arrows. I mean you had your gun and knife in your bag."_

_She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, father." I chuckled and she looked away. I sighed and said, "Naru caught you. I was about to but who knew he was fast. Seems to me that he has done it before."_

_She blushed and said, "Y-yeah." I chuckled and said, "Stuttering means you like him more than me." She glared at me and said, "Maybe but I like both of you guys equally." _

_I chuckled and said, "Just kidding. Who knew you had an answer to everything. Come on wake up. You have been sleeping for about 5 minutes and Naru is not a happy camper."_

_Mai giggled and nodded. Both of us started to wake up. _

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I blushed as Naru's jacket was around me. 5 minutes and this happens. Wow. I saw Mark wake up and smile at me.

I looked away and Naru said, "Mai what happened to make you pass out like that?" I said, "A vampire we, meaning me, Mina, and the others, kill every night. Stalked me to the cemetery. I jumped the gate and once I was in the center of the cemetery, I gave him 5 minutes to kill me. After 5 minutes, it was my turn. I killed him with my PK. I was tired and when I started getting headaches, I knew using PK was wearing over me."

Naru nodded and the drinks came. I drank mine and Mark whispered in my ear, "You like Naru better. You should go out with him. I don't care." I chocked on my drink and glared at him.

I then started to cough and grabbed my napkin. I wiped my mouth. I said, "Don't say that while I am drinking something." Mark chuckled and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Mina laughed from her side and I glared at her too. Naru said, "Klutz." I looked at Naru and I had to blush. He was drinking his tea and he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

Believe me you would have melted if you were there but I stood my ground. I said, "Don't call me a klutz. Besides, at least I am not a narcissist like someone I know." I made someone roll off my tongue very slowly.

I knew I got Naru mad but he didn't show it. I looked at Mina and she was laughing with Gene. I turned away and talked to Mark.

I said, "So, you said you are coming to Seinyu High School tomorrow?" **(A/N: Name of Naru's, Mina's, Masako's, Yasu's, John, and Mai's school and soon to be Mark's school.)**

Mark nodded and said, "So, tell me what's going on at school so maybe I could catch up?" I told him everything. He said, "Wow. To tell you the truth, I am still a first year. I just turned 17 a month ago."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I kind of figured because you understood most of what I said and the rest you didn't. You have some heavy studying in order for you to come with us to be a second year."

Mark sighed and nodded. I smiled and said, "Don't worry, you can do it. I know you can. Besides, you are smart. Tell me are you going to pretend to be a normal human or be a vampire?"

Mark smirked and said, "Human. Duh. It's easier." I nodded and said, "Yeah. Be careful though. Some vampire that go to Seinyu can tell if you are a vampire hunter or not."

He said, "Alright." I nodded. We continued to talk and I didn't notice the time flowing by. Mina said, "Mai, time for us to go hunting." I looked at my watch and sure enough, it was 6:30. I sighed and stood up. Masako, Yasu, and Ayako stood up.

I said, "Sorry, we vampires need to go and hunt these vampires. Maybe we could meet up at school. Oh yeah, before I forget. Ayako, Bou-san, and Lin, you guys are in charge of PVHPR while we are at school. When we are out of school, well Naru and I will be in charge. Bye."

Mark looked at me and I smiled and said, "Go home Mark. Besides, we will meet later." I smiled and before I left, I paid the bill. Once we left, Mark left with us saying he is heading home. The other SPR members already left for whatever they had to do.

I said, "Alright, we are going to the cemetery. Masako, Yasu, stay away and go somewhere else. Ayako you are with them. Mina and I will head over and check it out. We will be back in about 30 minutes. We will just see where the hot spots are located. Don't come. You guys will go to the peer once more and look around."

They nodded and we all left in our groups. Mina and I continued to walk towards the cemetery. Once we were at the cemetery, we took out our phones and turned them off.

The reason why we did that is because of the fact that if our phones ring during our acts, it means we are going to be faced with a lot of trouble.

I looked at Mina and we nodded. We both jumped the gate and landed in the other side with a breeze. I said, "Alright you go right, I go left."

Mina nodded and said, "Talk to me if you found something. When I mean talk I smiled and said, "Telepathically." She nodded and we went our separate ways.

I continued straight and pulled out my arrows. My bow was in my bag so no problem there. I took my bow out and continued to walk straight.

Nothing. Literally nothing. I sighed and then I heard Mina say, _"Mai, I found something." _ I said, _"Alright, I'll be over there. Stay put?" _ No reply and I ran to where she was.

Sure enough, there was a vampire on the ground dead. Why didn't it turn to dust? Why is it still looking alive then turning to dust?

I said, "Mina, back away." She did and I kneeled on the ground. I tapped the vampire and it didn't move at all. Sure enough it was dead but why?

I groaned and took out my knife. I stabbed the heart and it finally turned to dust. I was very confused and I said, "We will let Yasu search it up."

Mina nodded and since there weren't any more vampires in the cemetery, we went to the peer. We met up with everyone but they were busy. They were fighting off a bunch of vampires.

Mina and I went in to help. I got my bow and arrows ready. I shot and it hit the vampire closest to me. We continued this and when the vampires were finally gone, I sighed and said, "What happened?"

Masako said, "Mai, when we got here, the vampires were all ready for us. We fought but we couldn't kill them fast enough. It seems as if they got orders to kill us."

I nodded and said, "Yasu, do some research for me. Look up if a vampire who is dead doesn't become to dust after it has been killed. I don't even know how to phrase it." I laughed and Yasu said, "I understand. It's not hard for me to put the pieces of what you say or whatever someone else says in order."

I smiled and said, "Everyone, seems to me that the vampires are getting stronger now. The last time we fought them, they were easier. Now we need the vampire hunters to help us."

Everyone agreed. I said, "Tomorrow, we will ask them to come if they want or not. Right now we have bigger problems."

I pointed behind the others and there were more vampires. I said, "On 3 .2 . . .3!" We all ran and we engaged ourselves in combat.

I ran out of arrows but that didn't stop me. I pulled off my bag and tossed to the wall. Before I did, I took out my gun, bullets, and knives.

Sure these vampires were strong but we can beat them. The vampires formed a circle around us. I was back to back with Mina and Yasu was back to back with Masako. Where was Ayako?

I said, "Where's Ayako?" Masako said, "She uhm, she is." Masako didn't know how to say it. I looked at Yasu and he said, "We don't know actually. She said she was going to the mansion to do something."

I sighed and said, "She is going to have a talk with me later. Right now we should get rid of these vampires." The vampire on my right broke from the circle and came at me.

I grabbed my knife ready and I killed the vampire with ease. The other vampires started to break the circle and one by one, we managed to kill them all. I sat on the cold floor and sighed.

I said, "Let's go before some more vampires come and kill us." Everyone nodded and we went to the front of Sakura Dream. I said, "Alright, from here we should all go home. It's not safe anymore. We are going to need help. We will find out the answers tomorrow. Right now everyone should go home and get some rest."

Mina, Masako, and Yasu nodded. We said, bye to each other before leaving for home. On the way we met up with Ayako. I said, "Ayako are you an idiot? You left the others to almost die out there!"

Ayako said, "I'm sorry, but Alex called me a few minutes after you left telling me that someone broke into the house. They didn't take anything at all. They let nothing, nothing at all."

I sighed and said, "Still. Next time give me a call and tell me what happened at least." Ayako nodded and I took out my phone. Mina did the same and we both turned on our phones.

We got some messages. Mine were from Keichiru and Michiru. Mina's were from her other friends. We checked them and then we continued to head home.

Once at home, Mina and I went to our rooms. I crashed on my bed and I instantly fell asleep. No Hall of Memories tonight. Just some good sleep.

**How was it? Was it good? I couldn't help but laugh at the parts where Naru was glaring at Mark. Ha-ha. Please read and review! I love to hear from you! DarkDiamondLover out.**


	11. Chapter 11:Mai sings, PVHPR, also case 2

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you for your reviews. I loved every one of them. Please keep it up! Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

I stretched as I woke up. I yawned and changed into my uniform. I tried to recall my dream, but nothing. I remember that it was important. Maybe I will have the same one tonight.

As I finished getting ready, I went towards the stairs. I met Mina and she was smiling. I raised my eyebrow and she said, "It's nothing for you to worry about." I sighed and nodded.

I was really curious of why Mina was smiling. She never smiles like that unless she got some very good news or something in that line.

I went downstairs with my mind full of what today is. Today was Mark's first day at Seinyu, PVHPR was going to the office today, I have a test today, and etc.

I rubbed my hair and Mina said, "Mai, what has got you to get frustrated early in the morning?" I looked at her and said, "I have a lot of things to do today."

Mina nodded and said, "Been there, done that." I giggled and we were at the dining room. We quickly ate some breakfast which consisted of some toast and some eggs. Orange juice was what we had to drink. As soon as we finished, Mina and I went to the car. Ayako came with us seeing as to how she was one person in charge while we were at school.

When we got to school, I told Alex, "Take Ayako to PVHPR." Alex nodded and Mina and I got off the car. I said, "Mina, go ahead. I have club activities. It's already 7:27. It will start in 3 minutes. I will see you when the bell rings okay?"

Mina nodded and I headed over to the club room. My club was none other than defense class. Defense class was for people who are interested in weaponry. To tell you the truth I have 3 club activities.

One is Defense class and the other is archery class. The third one is Student Council. How I manage to do all 3, I don't know. Mina has 2. She has Defense class because of her knives and she also has Student Council.

As I was saying, I was headed to Defense class. I changed into my "uniform" which was basically a bullet proof vest, black pants, a black tee-shirt, and some head phones with some glasses.

I grabbed my gun and my knives. Mina didn't have practice today since, she had to do some class work so I was alone for today.

My teacher was busy helping some newbie's that joined a few days ago. I went to my favorite station which was close to the windows. I pulled out my gun and checked the bullets.

It was fully loaded. I aimed at my target and I shot. It hit center. I smiled and I shot another one. Same place. The poster I shot with disappeared and another target came in.

It was a practice dummy. This dummy moved on its machine. I sighed and aimed my gun. I got ready and I shot. The dummy stopped moving and I had to laugh at where I shot. It hit the heart.

The dummy left and another target came in. This time it was a bit complicated. This time the target was at the back wall. I sighed and shot my bullet.

Score. The poster came towards me so I could see where I hit it. I hit the center. I took off my headphones and glasses. I wiped some sweat that trickled down my head.

I had around 15 minutes left for class to start so I decided to head over to archery class. I changed into my uniform before I left Defense class. I headed to archery class.

I changed into my "uniform" again which was a plain white kimono with a pad on your chest. I had arm braces and everything. I didn't need them but my teacher insists I wear them.

I went to my station and I loaded my bow with an arrow. I aimed and I fired. Sure enough it hit dead center. My teacher came up behind me and said, "Mai, why did you come today?"

I didn't look at him, instead I put another arrow in my bow. I aimed and said, "I had some free time, sensei." When I said sensei, I shot the arrow. I purposely made it miss.

I grabbed another arrow to shoot another arrow. I shot and again, I purposely missed the shot completely. I had a reason for why I am doing this and I don't regret it.

My teacher nodded and said, "Well, Mai, your Science class is about to begin. Go and get ready. I'm sure you don't want to be late."

I mentally groaned at his persistence and then I grabbed another arrow. Instead of turning it to the target, I aimed it at my teacher.

I shot and he was against the wall. My arrow didn't even lay a scratch on him at all. It was only inches away from his face.

I said, "Don't tell me to leave early. I know you don't like it when I am here, but you have to deal with it. I have the right to be here. I did choose this club for a reason."

I grabbed another arrow and I aimed for his heart. I said, "I suggest you don't persist that I leave." I shot the arrow and it hit the wall with a loud thud. The arrow was above his head.

At the last second, I used a bit of PK to move the arrow up. The teacher looked spooked and I said, "So, are you going to tell me to leave next time?" He shook his head. I smiled.

I grabbed the arrows on the wall and I put them on my bow. I aimed at the target and sure enough, I missed but there was a reason. I had made a M on the target.

The M stood for Mai. I smiled and I left the club room. I changed into my school uniform in the lockers. I grabbed my bag and I headed to my school locker.

I grabbed my books and just when I went inside class, the bell rang. I saw everyone except for Mark. I didn't care anymore. Right now I didn't care about anything.

My mind went absent. When Mark and my teacher came in, she told us to introduce each one of us to him and when it was my turn. I didn't know. My mind was too blank.

Someone behind me tapped me and said, "Mai, your turn. Introduce." I stood up and smiled. I said, "Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. Welcome to this school Mark. I am the student council president. Nice to meet you."

I then sat down. By the end of introductions, Mark had a seat and I continued to look out the window. Again the teacher picked on me. I went to the front of the room to answer a question.

This time it went too far. Since first class period was Literature only for today, my teacher said, "Mai, sing a song. This song can be anything. After you sing it, we all have to find the rhymes in the song."

I sighed and thought of a song. Nothing came into mind. A song suddenly popped into mind. I had written this song when I felt lonely. It was on the day my mom died I guess.

I felt so lonely and I sang this song. I still remember it. I smiled and then saw the piano in the corner of the room. I went to my teacher and whispered in her ear if I could use the piano. She agreed and said, "Everyone pay your attention to the piano please."

They did and I went to the computer. I started the music and when the part where I had to sing came, I started to sing the song.

**Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**  
**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**  
**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**  
**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**  
**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**  
**All the people that I see I will never understand**  
**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**  
**Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white**

**Ever on and on I continue circling**  
**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**  
**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**  
**And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm**  
**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**  
**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**  
**To tell me who I am, who I was**  
**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**  
**Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**If I make another move, if I take another step**  
**Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**  
**if I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**  
**will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**  
**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**  
**I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can**  
**If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**  
**'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black**

When I finished singing the song, I stood up and closed the piano. No one did anything for a second and after a few seconds, Mina started to clap.

Soon everyone in PVHPR clapped. After a while the whole class started to clap their hands. I smiled but I was really embarrassed that I had to sing that song.

My teacher said, "Alright who caught the rhymes?" Everyone said the rhymes and when the bell rang, class was over. Mina came over to me and said, "You sing nice. You should have joined performing arts for your club or something."

I rolled my eyes and said, "No." We both headed to the next class.

**Mark's POV**

When I stepped into the class with the teacher, I saw Mai was absent minded. I also noticed that when it was her turn to introduce herself to me, she didn't do anything.

Someone behind her tapped her and Mai stood up with a smile. She said, " Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. Welcome to this school Mark. I am the student council president. Nice to meet you."

The introductions droned on. I finally got to my seat. The teacher called on Mai to answer a question. After Mai did, the teacher said, " Mai, sing a song. This song can be anything. After you sing it, we all have to find the rhymes in the song."

She sighed and then after a moment, she whispered to the teacher. The teacher then said, "Everyone pay your attention to the piano please."

We all did and Mai walked over to the piano. She sat on the piano and started to play. She was really good. Figures, I have seen her memories before so I knew what Mai could do. She then started to sing.

**Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**  
**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**  
**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**  
**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**  
**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**  
**All the people that I see I will never understand**  
**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**  
**Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white**

**Ever on and on I continue circling**  
**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**  
**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**  
**And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm**  
**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**  
**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**  
**To tell me who I am, who I was**  
**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**  
**Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**If I make another move, if I take another step**  
**Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**  
**if I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**  
**will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**  
**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**  
**I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can**  
**If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**  
**'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black**

As soon as she finished, I looked at Naru and he seemed shocked at Mai. I thought, _"I was right. Naru does like her. Mai likes Naru and she liked him back. Also I like her and she likes me back. This is weird. Mai has to choose soon. Also she needs to solve her riddle. Maybe tonight."_

Mina clapped and I clapped too. Everyone else started to clap until the whole class started to clap. We found the rhymes and the bell rang.

I headed to the next class. I was with the whole PVHPR for every class. At the end of the day, I went to the library thinking that I could find a book about Mai's clue.

What I didn't expect was Mai was there. I went up behind her and said, "Hi Mai." She jumped slightly and said, "Hi Mark." I chuckled and said, "Where are the others?"

Mai was looking at her book and said, "PVHPR. They went to go and check it out. Naru went with Mina and Gene because I told him I was busy. You should have gone by now."

She looked up and said, "Come on. You already know about my clue from my memories?" I nodded and she said, "Alright. Mina and I were planning on looking for some data. Since you know, you can come okay?"

I nodded and we both headed out of the library. The car was waiting for us. I opened the door and I let Mai go in first. I went in after her. Shutting the door after me.

When we reached PVHPR, I was surprised at how big it was. Inside, there were enough places to seat us and the clients. A kitchen in the right side of the room. 2 office doors.

One was probably for Lin and for Naru. There was a desk in the corner of the room. It was probably for Mai seeing as to how she was sitting on the chair.

Everyone else sat on the seats. The room was painted in a manila color with a little bit of chocolate brown. Some blue was here and there, but mostly brown and manila.

A plant was on the side of every door except the kitchen. I sat down on a seat and I was sitting next to John and Gene. I talked to them about this and that.

Then the room went awkwardly quiet. The reason was because the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman. She said, "Is this PVHPR?" I sweat dropped and thought, _"How is the sign on the door hard to miss?"_

Mai stood up and said, "Yes, ma'am it is. How may I help you?"

**The end~ Just Kidding. This is the end of chapter 11. How was it? Was it good, was it bad, or was it something you can't explain. Ha-ha the song used was Bad Apple by Christina Vee. It is then English Version. I also left you guys in a cliffie. Ha-ha, here is case 2. Please review. Nowadays, I have got 2 amazing people review but no new ones. Is my story bad? Please tell me. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	12. Chapter 12:Student Council,Fruit Tart,TV

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. They really helped me out. Please continue to review! Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

As soon as the middle-aged woman said, "Is this PVHPR?" I stood up and said, " Yes, ma'am it is. How may I help you?" The woman came in and said, "May I speak to your boss."

I sighed and went to call Naru. Naru came out and I left. I left to get the tea for everyone. Before I did though, I called Lin. I headed to the kitchen and made 12 cups of tea.

Mina came in to help me carry the tray. She carried 6, I carried 6. We passed out the tea and everyone gladly took it. I sat on my seat which was next to Naru's and I said, "My name is Mai Taniyama. This here is Kazuya Shibuya. We are both the boss here of PVHPR."

The woman nodded and everyone introduced themselves. Gene said, "My name is Kazune Shibuya. Kazuya's brother." Mina said, "My name is Mina Taniyama, Mai's sister."

The woman nodded but she couldn't believe that there were 2 pairs of twins in the room. I sighed and as soon as the introductions were over, the woman said, "Hello, my name is Irene Fuyumi. I am the manager of Fuyumi Entertainment. It is a hall where people come to watch plays and all. It's usually at night but sometimes we have it in a day. On certain holidays. The reason why I came here today is because I think that my hall is being haunted."

She sipped her tea and I said, "Miss Fuyumi-san, can you tell me what happens there? Right now you just told us, "The reason why I came here today is because I think that my hall is being haunted." but you didn't give us why you think it is haunted."

Miss Fuyumi-san snapped back at me, "Well Miss, I think you should just shut your mouth, because I just had to pause." I was taken aback and then I smirked. I said, "How did you come to know of PVHPR? A friend, an article, or the internet? If you found out about PVHPR, you should know that we are very picky on which case to take and which case not to take. Also you should have known who we are and what we are. Miss Fuyumi-san, if you have the guts to talk back when I ask a certain question, then do you want me to treat you then same?"

Miss Fuyumi stared at me and said, "Sumimasen, I got your information from a friend. She told me that you were the best in Japan. I just had a lot on my mind and that is all. I am very sorry."

I closed my eyes and sighed, I said, "No, it's my fault for getting my anger out. Lately a lot of things have been on my mind. Please, continue on your explanation on what happens."

I glanced at Naru and he rolled his eyes at me. I smiled and then Miss Fuyumi-san said, "Lately, my actors have been getting injured. My best actor, was pushed down some stairs and luckily she only had a few scratches, but last night, she told me that something is constantly following her whether she is on stage or heading to the dressing room. Also the props all have been smashed when no one is there. We checked the police and they couldn't find any evidence. The attacks have been continuing and when we took a video, the props are being smashed by an unknown force. Please help us."

I thought about it and looked at Naru. He was in thought too. I looked at Mina and she pointed to her bracelet. I looked at mine and I saw that it had a slight glow to it. My eyes widened by a centimeter as I remembered the fact that the clue said something that the place we are looking for only opens during the night.

I said, "Miss Fuyumi-san, does your hall have a chair that makes the person sitting on the chair, fall into a deep sleep?" Miss Fuyumi-san nodded and said, "Yes, but we don't let people sit on it seeing as to how the last few people all died on those seats."

I was confused. Slowly I put the puzzle together.

_In this place you sit in a chair that has a certain number. Every time someone sits there, the person sleeps a long sleep. _

Sleeps a long sleep, long sleep means dead. They don't wake up. Certain number. What number? I sighed and Naru and I said at the same time, "We will take this case."

I looked at Naru and I had to laugh. We said it at the same time. What a coincidence. Miss Fuyumi-san said, "Thank you so much. What do I need to get ready for your arrival?"

This time Mina and I said, "3 rooms, one for base, another for the girls, and the last one for the boys. Expect us to be there tomorrow afternoon."

Miss Fuyumi-san nodded and she left the information with Mina. Once Miss Fuyumi-san left, everyone except for Naru, Lin, Masako, Ayako, Mina, and I stood up to pack the van with the equipment.

Since tomorrow was a half day and also a Friday, then we can leave school fast, get here and hurry to Fuyumi Entertainment. I sighed and it was half an hour later when the others came back from putting the things in the van.

We talked for a while, before I noticed, it was already 8. I sighed and said, "Alright, Ayako, Bou-san, and Lin, you guys come here tomorrow to look out for a while. Yasu, Mark, Mina, Gene, Naru, Masako, John, and I will be at school. Since tomorrow is a half day, we will come early so we could leave. Everyone understand one thing, we have a tight schedule tomorrow. If one of us is late, things will get crazy from there."

That is what happened the next day. Things went crazy. Blame me for jinxing it.

**The Next Day Mai's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I changed into my uniform and got ready. I went downstairs to see that Mina was at the door. I walked over to her and she said, "What about breakfast?"

I said, "No, I am not hungry right now." Mina sighed and we both headed to the car. Once we reached school, Mina and I headed to the Student Council room to check over last night's footage of the school.

No break ins so that was good. The Student Council room was like any other room. It had a table in the center of the room where we held meetings, some couches for relaxation, a tea maker, some desks, and some cabinets.

Mina sat on the couch and said, "Mai, we should have a TV in here." I gave her a '_Are-you-serious' _ Look and she sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes and said, "The school can't afford the cost of the bill and whatnot."

Mina sighed and smiled. I hated when she smiles. It means she got some idea which I have no choice to agree to. She said, "We can buy one for the Student Council room. We have enough money."

I said, "No, you know if we constantly use up our money, we won't have enough to pay for emergencies. What if we need to get out of Japan? I mean what if we have to go to Egypt, South Korea, America, England, anywhere. Besides, you wouldn't want mom's and dad's hard earned money get wasted on something like this Mina, but maybe just this once, they won't mind."

Mina smiled and I grabbed my phone. I dialed the house and said, "Hey, Reo, use my card and buy a TV for the Student Council room. Don't make it too big."

Reo said, "Yes Mistress Mai." The call ended and I looked at Mina and said, "Happy?" She smiled and I had to sigh.

The bell rang and I swear, school starts to fast. I dialed Reo again and he said he will be here in 15 minutes. I sighed and said, "Mina go to class and tell them I will be 15 minutes late."

Mina nodded and left to go to class. I sat on the couch. 15 minutes later, Reo and some people came into the Student Council room with the perfect sized TV. Reo gave me my card and said, "Everything is paid for. You have 20 months of TV access Mistress Mai."

I nodded and said, "Go home and tell some maids to get some of Mina's and my clothes. We are going on a case."

Reo nodded and left. I grabbed my bag and headed to class. I regretted it instantly. The teacher said, "Mai how nice of you to join us. Can you show the class how to solve this simple question?" I looked at it and raised an eyebrow. She didn't notice and I sighed.

I set my bag down and grabbed the marker. It was a poem that we were supposed to have memorized. Luckily, I had it memorized. It was just a fill in the blank.

I quickly wrote the answer, closed the lid, set the marker down, grabbed my bag, and headed to my seat. My teacher sighed and continued on with her lesson.

I smirked at her reaction but focused on the lesson. As soon as the bell rang, it was the last period before we go to our club activities for practice before the weekend.

The next class was home economics class. I sighed as today challenge is to make a fruit tart. Mina was in my group. So was Masako, Keichiru, and Michiru.

I said, "Do any of you know how to make a fruit tart?" There were some no's and a maybe. I guess I was the one who knew. I said, "We are all going to make 2. One is for a try and the other we have to give to someone we want to give it to."

They nodded and so we began making fruit tarts. At the end, mine turned out amazing. Mina's, Masako's, and Keichiru were good. Michiru was nervous at first, but when she checked hers, it was perfect.

I said, "Alright time to test it out!" We each took a small piece of everyone of them. Everyone's was good. Without anyone noticing, I had made an extra one. I had two left. One for Naru and the other for Mark.

As the bell signaled recess, our tarts were wrapped in special bags so we could give it to the person we wanted. Everyone would have given it to Naru and Gene. I then sighed. I saw that Naru and Gene were walking and they didn't get any tarts yet, so Mina and I took our chances.

I said, "N-Naru, I made this tart and I wanted to give this to you." I smiled and my heart literally skipped a beat when he took it. Gene took Mina's and gave her a hug.

Naru gave me a hug and said, "Thanks Mai." I nodded against his shoulder and we pulled apart. I said, "Bye Naru, I have to go to the Student Council room."

Mina didn't want to leave so I let her stay. While walking the corner, I bumped into Mark. I fell to the ground and said, "Oww." Mark helped me up and said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching."

I said, "No, it's alright. I made 3 fruit tarts in home economics class. I gave one to Naru and now I want to give you one. Do you want it?" Mark smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks Mai."

He gave me a hug and left. I felt sad that he didn't say anything else. I sighed and continued to the Student Council room. The whole time, I didn't notice that something terrible was about to happen.

**Dun, dun, DUN! What's going to happen next? Please read and review! Nowadays, I feel as if no one is reading my story. I have been getting like only 2 reviews for every chapter and I feel as if my stories are getting bad. Please review and tell me that my stories aren't bad. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	13. Chapter 13: 3 boys, 3 girls, and 3 clubs

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Wow, I am kind of disappointed that like one person reviewed my story. -_- Is my story that bad? Bad enough to get like one reviews? Thanks for those who added me. It meant a lot. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Well O.W.T.S!**

**Mai's POV**

As I headed to the Student Council room, I heard a crash. It was from the Student Council room. I cursed and I rolled up my sweater sleeve.

I ran towards the room and sure enough, some delinquents from the other school crashed into the window. I took my sweater off and said, "You 3, I want your names, classroom identification, and your school."

They didn't listen, instead the one in the middle held up a pocket knife. Normally you would scream but to me, this was everyday life for me and the others.

He came at me with the knife and I just dodged him. I tripped him as he passed and the other 2 came at me also holding a knife. I mentally cursed for not bringing my knife.

They tried to stab me, but they missed. Obviously. I sighed and said, "Is that the best you got? What are you guys doing here anyway? Last time I checked, you guys don't go to our school."

They smirked and still came at me. I did a back flip. I was in front of the window and if they continued coming towards me, I would fall. I mentally cursed as they continued to come towards me.

When they were close enough, I jumped on the window. I was on the place where it was flat so I didn't fall to the ground. I looked back and they were saying, "Jump! Jump! JUMP!"

I sighed and said, "No, this is my club room and I don't think a dead president would be a good idea." The one who I tripped in the beginning, tossed the knife at me. I stopped it only inches from my face with my PK.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. With that deep breath, I managed to lower the knife to the ground with a bit of my PK. Enough so I don't pass out later during the case.

I opened my eyes and said, "Tell, me why are you in Seinyu Academy or Seinyu High School if you like to call it that." No reply. The door opened to reveal Mina. She had my arrows in her hands and when she saw the 3 boys, she squeaked and I had to laugh at that.

I then lost my footing. That was not good. I started to fall, but I let myself fall. I closed my eyes and did a back flip in the air. I know I'm flying!

I then landed on the ground with me standing upright. I bent my knees and I jumped. I hit the tree branch, then the wall. I then jumped to the tree branch one last time, before I made it inside the Student Council room.

I sat on the window sill and said, "You guys can't get rid of me that easily." Mina laughed and said, "Mai, catch." She tossed me my bow and my arrows.

I aimed at the boys and said, "Now tell me what or who are you and why are you in here?" They kneeled to the ground and a boy said, "We are here because we had orders. We go to Senri High School, an all boy's school. Our Student Council President, said for us to come here and kill you."

I looked at Mina and said, "Mina, close the door and get the rope in the closet." Mina nodded and did as I said. I said, "What is your President's name?" They said, "Tatsuya Takahashi."

I froze at that name. It seemed familiar to me. Mina dropped the rope and said, "Mai, isn't that the boy from 5th grade? Didn't both of you guys like get into a fight and then he broke your arm. He also almost killed you during P.E, and when you put your head down, he almost killed you by dropping some books on your head."

I then saw all the memories from 5th grade and beyond now. I saw Tatsuya laughing as I always got hurt in one of his actions. I cursed and said, "You 3, give me your names and I will deal with you guys afterwards. I will have to call your principal."

One by one, they gave me their names. Yuu, Michiru, and Miki. I grabbed the rope and tied each one up. I then said, "Tell me did Tatsuya tell you guys why he hated me?"

They shook their heads 'no' and I sighed. No one will know except for Tatsuya. I mean I don't even know why he hates me that much. Mina called Senri and told the principal of that school everything.

I groaned and the other members of the Student Council came in the room, Masako and Yasu said, "Senri High School am I right?"

I nodded and told them everything. Masako sighed and said, "Mai, you shouldn't use your PK or fight a lot. I mean in an hour, we have a case and you are planning on using all your powers?"

I sighed and said, "Shut up Masako. Besides, I am alright. Tatsuya is someone I could deal with later. Right now, we should put the cameras on record and leave it alone. Can you guys take over? I have to go to Defense class and after that Archery."

Yasu nodded and said, "Don't worry. Mina will be here so no problemo." I giggled at that and I grabbed my bag and my bows and arrows.

I said, "Bye. Yuu, Michiru, and Miki, next time I see you 3, you guys better not be trying to kill me. Adieu." I smiled and walked out of the room. On my way to Defense class, I met up with Naru, Gene, and John.

I said, "John? Why are you here? I thought that since you were a priest, you can't do killing." I smirked and John said, "I am also a vampire hunter Mai. I have practice."

I sighed and said, "Don't say that out here, the walls have ears. Meaning that if you speak here a lot about what you are and you think that no one is listening, you are wrong."

"Mai, Mai, Mai, why are you helping Vampire Hunters in our Vampire and Human only school." a voice said behind me. I knew that voice. It was Sunny, Victoria, and Amber.

I cursed and turned to face my 3 least favorite vampires in the whole school. I smiled and fake smile and said, "What are you talking about? These are my friends. They have this play and they are playing as Vampire Hunters. I am just helping them."

Sunny said, "Then show me the script." I mentally cursed and John pulled out some paper. He had props just in case! Wow, what else? John passed the script to Sunny who read it.

She smirked and said, "Alright, we believe you. Boys, why do you want to hang out with that UGLY pureblood vampire and not with the 3 beautiful vampires in the school."

I had to swallow back my throw up. Beautiful? Where in the world are they beautiful? Sure they have fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair, but who do they think they are to call me UGLY compared to them.

I turned and started to walk to Defense class, but I pulled out my Bloody Cross and put it towards them. I said, "Don't ever call me UGLY. I would tell you guys one advice. Too much make up on your face will make you guys look uglier than me. Also don't ever saw that I am an UGLY pureblood vampire because I will by no means, pull this trigger and kill you 3."

Amber and Sunny sweat dropped while Victoria glared at me. I said, "Adieu." I then headed to Defense class. Gene, Naru, and John followed seeing as to how they also hate their personalities.

I said, "So, today's case. Do you think it will be fun?" Naru looked at me and said, "Says, the girl who gets hurt every single time?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey, watch it. I am getting stronger than usual."

Naru said, "Really now? Prove it." I sighed and said, "At the case. there are no spirits here unless you call those 3 girls evil walking ghosts."

Naru rolled his eyes and I saw Gene crack up. John managed a smile. I said, "Well, I need to practice my shooting with my gun and my knife at Defense class. If you guys don't hurry, you will be in trouble."

I headed to Defense class and I changed into my 'uniform' which only took me a few minutes to wear. I grabbed my knives and then I took out my vampire killing bullets.

I didn't want to use them so I put some in my bag just in case. For later during the case. I reloaded my gun with normal bullets and I headed to the room.

It was bright in there since practice hasn't started and once it did, lights out. The only light was behind us. I was between Naru and Gene. John was on the other side of Gene talking.

I said, "Naru, tell me do you know how to use a gun?" Naru smirked and said, "Why bother asking when you can look?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Show me how good you are at shooting that target."

He sighed and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the bullet was released. I saw it penetrate the surface of the target. I wasn't surprised, instead I was slightly annoyed.

I said, "Good job, Mr. Narcissist. Let me show you what I could do with a gun in my hand." I aimed, locked on, and fired. After my first shot, I quickly shot another. I shot at least a total of 5 bullets.

The target was funny to see. It had a V in the middle of the target. I shot another bullet and it hit the middle. I blowed the top of the gun. It was hot since I shot 6 bullets, one after another.

I put my gun down and grabbed my knife. It wasn't the one I used to kill vampires. Instead, it was the one I had all the time at school. A normal pocket knife.

I flipped it open and aimed. I locked with the target and threw the knife. It hit the top of the target and it stayed there. I yawned and said, "That was nothing compared to what I can do out in battle."

Naru sighed and said, "Whatever Mai." I smiled and looked at my watch. I had 15 minutes before school ended and I needed to get some more arrows. Well I need to make more arrows.

I said, "Look, Naru, I have to go. Continue practicing. You are really good. I need to finish making some new arrows for my bow." Naru nodded and I grabbed my gun. My pocket knife was still at the target and I sighed.

I used a bit of PK and made the knife come straight at me. I grabbed my knife and closed it. I put the knife in my bag and I headed to lockers. I changed and I headed to Archery class.

Once there, I just changed quickly and headed to make some arrows. I made about 20 arrows. I had 15 in my quiver so I could fit some more just in case. I grabbed one of the school arrows and bows and I aimed at the target.

My teacher came behind me and said, "Mai, show us what you have with one of the school's arrows." I said, "Just because I am using a different bow and arrow, doesn't mean I am not good with it."

I shot and I missed. Figures, it's a new bow that I am using, so no surprise there. The next shot I did made it inside the center. I smiled and said, "There."

The teacher nodded and I grabbed another arrow. I pulled back on the string and arrow. I pulled just enough and I shot. It snapped my previous arrow in half.

Two arrows in center exactly where the first one was. The first one broke in half and the second one took its place.

I looked at some of the people who were practicing and they seemed to have stopped to look at my 'show' in awe. I sighed and grabbed on last arrow. I aimed, locked on, looked at my teacher from the corner of my eye, and then shot.

Two arrows are now broken because my third one broke the second one. I said, "Got to go. Oh right Sensei, just to let you know, don't treat me as if I mean nothing compared to all of the other students."

I smiled and turned to walk away, but my teacher stopped me by saying, "You think you have it all? You think that just because your parents died by a vampire hunter means that everyone would show compassion to you? You think you are all that? Do you like that feeling? To be treated like a princess because of your parents. You should be ashamed of yourself Miss Mai Taniyama. You should be ashamed."

I froze in my tracks and turned to him. I grabbed an arrow and said, "I told you last time you said those words to me, you were going to regret the fact that you did. I told you I am a princess but to never call me princess or queen. I told you all of the teachers to never bring up my parents in front of either Min or me because of our strong memory. I told you to not harm Mina with words that she doesn't need to hear. You broke all of the rules. Now you have to pay. Sensei Wataru, I gave you a billion chances and now you have stepped across the line."

I closed my eyes from anger and now I didn't care if I harm Sensei Wataru or not. This man has used mean words against both me and my sister. He deserves this. I don't care if I am expelled because all I care about is for my sister to be happy in the world, but nowadays, she only shows her smile to certain events.

I pulled back my arrow and aimed at my teacher. I said, "Goodbye, sensei." I shot the arrow and it-

**Mina's POV**

I sighed as I was in the Student Council room. I was watching some TV and it was fun to watch TV. The other members of Student Council came in the room. After what was 30 minutes, Sunny, Victoria, and Amber came into the room.

I groaned and said, "What is it?" Amber said, "Your sister pulled a gun on us!" I had to control myself to not laugh at that even though it is so like Mai to get all angry today.

I said, "Did she shoot you? Did you get harmed?" They started to say, "No, but-" I stopped them and said, "Case closed, if she didn't hurt you then there is no problem. Now run along and go to your club activities."

They sighed and left. I said, "Masako remind me to talk to Mai about this later." Masako nodded and I just looked outside. Yasu said, "Can we change the channel?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure, it is also yours too you know."

Yasu smiled and did change the channel. A few minutes after he did, there was a scream from the Archery class. It wasn't Mai's or the teachers. It was a students.

I looked at the camera which was in the room and saw that Mai was positioned to shoot the arrow but someone already had shot an arrow. An arrow at . . .

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I left you all in a cliffhanger. Tell me who do you think got shot? Mai, Sensei Wataru, a student? Who? Try to guess. I love to hear guesses. This is all planned to be perfect. If you can guess correctly good job. If you don't that's alright. I have many more guesses in later chapters. I'm so evil in this. Just Kidding. Please read and review and don't leave me in the doubts. I really don't know what to say if I get like one to no reviews. DarkDiamondLover out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Can you feel my heart?

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you to those who reviewed. They meant a lot to me. Please continue to review my story. Disclaimer: DarkDiamondLover doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Well, O.W.T.C!**

**Mina's POV**

Yasu smiled and did change the channel. A few minutes after he did, there was a scream from the Archery class. It wasn't Mai's or the teachers. It was a students.

I looked at the camera which was in the room and saw that Mai was positioned to shoot the arrow but someone already had shot an arrow. An arrow at Mai's leg.

Mai was breathing hard and I cursed. Today has got to be the worst days in Mai's history of life. I said, "Everyone, stay here. I have to . . .work."

Masako and Yasu nodded and the other members were confused but I ignored it. I headed to the Archery class and I ushered the students out of the room.

Mai and Sensei Wataru were still circling each other. Mai was having a hard time moving since her leg, but she still moved. Sensei Wataru had two arrows on his bow and then he fired at Mai.

Mai dodged them and she fell to the ground. I said, "Sensei Wataru. What is the meaning of this shenanigans?" Sensei Wataru said, "Oh, look. It's the other "princess" who just wants attention because of her dead parents."

Pain erupted from my chest as soon as he said that. I grabbed my chest and said, "Don't speak of my parents!" Mai looked at me with worry and then her eyes hardened.

I knew what she was going to do next. She was going to use her PK. I said, "Mai, don't he's not worth it!" Mai looked at me again and sighed. She said, "Sensei Wataru, what has gotten up with you? Last time I came here you were treating me the same. The first few times I came here, you were nice to me but what happened?"

I closed my eyes and felt a . . .possession. Sensei Wataru was possessed by a ghost who envy's people. I started to say, "Mai, he's possessed with-" I didn't finish as Sensei Wataru shot an arrow towards me.

I flinched but the arrow stopped in front of me. Only a few inches and I heard Mai say, "Get out of here now!" I nodded and stepped out of the room. Outside, I met up with Mark, Naru, Gene, and John.

I ran into Gene's arms and said, "Mai, she saved me, but she is going to die. Sensei Wataru. He's possessed!" Gene patted me and said, "It's alright." I heard Naru say, "John, come on."

I just continued to cry because of everyone and also because of my little sister.

**Mai's POV**

When I shot the arrow, it missed Sensei Wataru. Shocking because I didn't use my PK or anything. He deflected it with a bow. I said, "Oh, so you have some tricks up your sleeves Sensei."

He smirked and grabbed some arrows. He shot and I dodged. The last arrow managed to hit my leg. A girl screamed and I looked at her. My leg was in pain, but I still managed to grab another arrow and put it on my bow.

I aimed but I didn't release. I said, "What happened? You stop killing me now?" I smirked and lowered my bow. I regretted that idea since, he grabbed another arrow to aim at me.

We circled each other and just then Mina came into the room. She said, "Sensei Wataru. What is the meaning of this shenanigans?" Sensei Wataru said, "Oh, look. It's the other "princess" who just wants attention because of her dead parents."

I saw Mina grab her chest. She said, "Don't speak of my parents!" I looked at her with worry and then my eyes hardened.

I was going to use my PK, but Mina said, "Mai, don't he's not worth it!" I looked at her again and sighed. I said, "Sensei Wataru, what has gotten up with you? Last time I came here you were treating me the same. The first few times I came here, you were nice to me but what happened?"

Mina closed her eyes and started to say, "Mai, he's possessed with-" she didn't finish as Sensei Wataru shot an arrow towards her. I used my PK to stop the arrow. With the arrow in my PK's grasp, I said, "Get out of here now!"

She nodded and left. I took out the arrow from my leg and dropped it to the ground. Blood. That's all that came out of my leg. Blood. I closed my eyes and said, "Wataru what possessed you? A ghost? A spirit? What? Mina was about to tell me but you shot an arrow at her. Tell me what are you being possessed by?"

Sensei looked at me and said, "Nothing you need to worry about." I was about to speak when Naru, John, and Mark came in. Mark said, "Mai, use your PK!"

I said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

The spirit left Sensei Wataru, but it came at me. John said, "AMEN!" The spirit was hit with Holy Water and it screamed. I then killed it by saying, "Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai."

The spirit was brutally exorcised and I felt sorry at first, but it has caused me too much trouble over the past few times I have been in Archery Class. I saw that Sensei Wataru was getting up.

I went over to him and I had to pry the bow from his hands just in case he attacks me with it. I helped him stand up afterwards. I said, "Sensei Wataru, daijoubu?" He looked at me and said, "Mai? What happened?"

I said, "Uhm, well you see." I continued with explanations but every now and then I would take out some parts that really happened and substitute it with something else.

Sensei Wataru nodded and I said, "Look, the bell rang." Sure enough, right when I said that, the bell rang signaling the end of school and the start of the weekends. I went to grab my things from the locker and changed into my school uniform.

After I did, I headed to the Student Council room. Masako and Yasu already left. Mina was already gone since Gene took her to PVHPR first. I crashed on the couch and I sighed.

I turned on my phone and I called PHVPR. After 3 rings, Mina answered. is aid, "Look Mina, go to the place first. I need to go home to get some things. I will be there 10 minutes after you guys reach there."

Mina sighed and she said, "Alright Mai. See you." I smiled and said, "Bye." I ended the call and I checked the monitors one last time. I sighed and turned off the TV. I grabbed my bag and headed out of school. Before I left, I headed to my locker and grabbed my skateboard. **(A/N: I know Mai is somewhat tomboyish in this story, but it is only for the skateboard part.)**

Sure enough the car meant for Naru, Mark, and me was gone. I put my skateboard on the ground and I headed home. I jumped some stairs on the way, but I liked the feeling of the air rushing past me.

I reached my street and I quickened my speed. I reached my house and jumped the bush. I did a flip off my skateboard and landed on my feet. I picked up my skateboard and took it inside the house.

I said, "REO I'm home!" Reo came out of kitchen. He said, "I have asked some maids to get Mistress Mina's and your luggage. It wasn't that hard since you guys don't have a lot of clothing."

I rolled my eyes and said, "We have to pack light just in case we have to move quickly hello? Besides, I am not a fashionista like someone~ I know. That someone is none other than Mina."

Reo sighed and said, "Shouldn't you be going now Mistress Mai?" I nodded and said, "Let me go change first. Get the car ready. Your driving me and then you come back to work."

Reo nodded and went to get the car. I headed upstairs and I changed into some shorts, a light blue long sleeve shirt, and some flats. I grabbed the box which the necklace and rings were in.

I headed to Mina's room and grabbed hers too. I headed back to my room and grabbed the manila folder. I also grabbed my bag and stuck these things in.

I went over to dresser and touched the picture of my whole family. My mom was behind Mina and my dad was behind me. It was taken when I turned 5.

I had tears threatening to fall. I closed my eyes and said, "Mom, dad, wish me luck. I will get revenge to whoever ordered Gene to kill you. Your death wasn't meant to happen. I know of it. Thank you for taking care of Mina and me. We will make things right. Wish us luck."

I left the picture and before I left, I could have sworn someone said, "Good Luck to both my wonderful daughters Mina and Mai."

I left my room. I closed my door and I headed to the stairs. I sat on the post and slid down to the first floor. I jumped when it was time and I landed on my feet.

I ran to the door and I left. I closed the door and headed to the car. Reo was in the driver seat and I told him the destination. He nodded and we drove to the place.

Once there, I grabbed the luggage and said, "Reo, go home. I will be home in a few days." Reo nodded and left. I stood in front of Fuyumi Entertainment. Our 2nd case. Our second clue. I walked up the steps and headed inside. I met up with PVHPR and I said, "So, what did I miss?"

Mina told me all the details and I nodded. They were understandable. I said, "So, if the tour is over, come one we have work to do." Miss Fuyumi-san said, "Oh right, Mai, will you need anything else?"

I said, "Not of right now. I will tell you if we do." She nodded and left. Naru said, " Yasu, Lin, Bou-san, John, and Ayako go get the equipment. Mina and Gene look on the first floor. Mark, Masako look on the second floor. Mai and I will check the last floor. We all meet up at base when we are done."

We all nodded and Mark, Masako, Naru, and I went up the stairs. Naru and I went up one more flight of stairs to reach the last floor. The 3rd floor.

Right when I got off the stairs and touched the 3rd floor, I dropped on one knee and covered my mouth. Naru kneeled down next to me and said, "Mai? What's wrong?"

My eyes showed me two different images. One was a normal vision but the next one made me want to scream. The whole 3rd floor was covered. Covered in blood, filled with spirits, filled with half of their heads on, and what else was the fact that they were all surrounding Naru and me.

I grabbed Naru's sleeve and I clung onto his shirt. I said, "Naru, slowly stand up. I will follow. When I say go, run straight." He was confused and I looked at the one where I only saw death.

There was a slight crack. Slowly getting a bit wider as we stood up. Once we were up. I said, "GO!" We ran forward and I looked back, the ghosts followed. I cursed and I ran to the left. Naru followed and I said, "Ghosts, Spirits, blood, demons, why me?"

Naru said, "Mai, what is going on?" I looked at him and I felt like melting. His confused look makes me weak. I looked forward and said, "We are escaping duh! I will tell you details when we are safe. Just follow me."

He did and I pulled a sheet of paper from my bag and I wrote the word 'Protect' on it. The paper was a charm. I opened a door and pushed Naru inside. The evil was coming closer.

I stuck the paper on the door and I closed the door. I leaned on the door and slid down. I chanted, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!"

The door was glowing and I knew the charm worked. There was banging on the door, but no break ins of the evil. I left the door and I stood up. I fell forward and I landed in Naru.

Naru said, "Mai, you're tired. Rest." I shook my head and I said, "It's alright, my legs are tired. I'm not." I then sat down and began explaining what I saw. After finishing, I said, "I remember that I was going to tell you my powers, but I didn't finish. My last power is to see what normal people can't see. If Masako was up here, she wouldn't have seen these evil beings. You guys wouldn't have known what hit you either. I managed to get a charm, prayer, and get you safe here. I was using the Seal of the Immovable One and also the Nine Cuts. Bou-san taught me them a while ago."

_Flashback-  
I am at base and I asked Bou-san, "Can you teach me some protection chants?" Bou-san sighed and told me, "Follow me." I nodded and positioned my hands like his._

_He said, "Now repeat after me. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan." I said, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan." Bou-san nodded and said, "That is the Seal of the Immovable One."_

_I nodded and Ayako came in and said, "Mai, if you also need some more protection use the nine cuts." I nodded and she positioned her hands. I followed suit. She said, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shou, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Horizontal first."_

_I nodded and the others came into the room.  
End of Flashback-_

Naru nodded and I said, "So, now what?" Naru looked at me and said, "You're the one I should be asking." I sighed and looked at the door. The evil were gone for now.

I said, "Come on Naru. We should look around, I mean we just got here and there was trouble." Naru nodded. I stretched my hand to him. He took it and I said, "I feel safer knowing you are with me. Thank you Naru, no Oliver."

Naru smiled a real smile and I smiled back. I opened the door and I was still holding Naru's hand. We looked around and nothing out of the ordinary.

I opened another door and saw that it was a bedroom. I stepped inside and put a charm on the door just in case. I squeezed Naru's hand and said, "Don't let me go. I don't know what will happen, but please don't let me go."

He nodded and we continued forward. I checked the dresser and once I touched it, I saw a scene which caused me to let go of Naru. I started to fall with tears in my eyes.

Naru stood right next to me and caught me. He said something but I couldn't hear him at all. All I could hear was screaming. I screamed and said, "Get out of my head! Leave him ALONE! OLIVER!"

**Naru's POV**

As soon as Mai and I came into the room, she squeezed my hand. She then said, "Don't let me go. I don't know what will happen, but please don't let me go."

I nodded and we continued forward. Mai checked the dresser and once she touched it, she froze. She let my hand go and started to fall. I caught her and I noticed the tears in her eyes.

I said, "Mai, what's wrong? Are you seeing something? Speak to me Mai. Come on." Mai then screamed, "Get out of my head! Leave him ALONE! OLIVER!"

Whatever she was seeing it had me in it. I said, "MAI! Look at me." She looked at me and tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes. It pained me to see her like this.

I wiped her tears and I said, "Come on Mai. Whatever your seeing is not true. I am right here. Shh, come on Mai. I won't die and leave you. I promise Mai."

She stopped crying and squirming. She looked me right in the eye and said, "O-Oliver?" I smiled and nodded. She hugged me and started to cry. She said, "I-I thought t-that I-I lost you. I-I was so-so scared."

I didn't know what to do at first. Gene was the one who knew what to do, but me? I made small circles on her back saying, "Shh, don't cry Mai. I'm here."

Mai stopped crying and pulled away from me. She said, "Thanks Naru. You cheered me up." I rolled my eyes and smiled. She blushed slightly and said, "What I saw. Do you want to know what I saw?"

I nodded and so Mai began speaking. "I saw me in a red dress. You and I were in this room talking. All of a sudden someone opened the door. He was holding a gun. He said that if we try to make some noise, he was going to kill one us. When I was trying to slowly move, a voice kept saying mean things in my head and I screamed 'Get out of my head.' The man grabbed you and put the gun in your head. I screamed at him to leave you alone. We continued screaming and when I said 'Leave him ALONE!' He shot the bullet and you died. I screamed 'OLIVER' and then I felt so far away that I couldn't reach you. I was scared."

I said, "So, it was about me. Mai know this one thing, whatever you see, it is fake. To prove to you that I am not dead, stick out your hand."

She stuck out the one with the bracelet and I pulled out a box. It had a bracelet that was custom made. It was for Mai. Gene had one for Mina too, but our colors were different. His were blue and purple. Mine was black and red.

I said, "Mai, this bracelet has evidence that I am still alive. Wear it with you everywhere. When you wear it, you will feel my heart. If it changes color, it means that I am in danger. If it stops pulsing you know I am dead. This is proof Mai that I will always be alive. Feel the beat. It is strong enough for you to feel it even if your heart goes haywire."

She smiled as I put it on her hand. She gasped and I knew she felt the pulse. I touched it and sure enough I felt my own heart. I said, "So, now you don't have to worry Mai."

She nodded and she touched the dresser again and this time, she didn't see anything. She touched the darker part of the dresser and said, "This is where the man hit my head on when he got rid of you." Mai then opened the drawer up and inside was a notebook.

She put it in her bag and said, "Let's review it later, right now, we still need to check around." I nodded and she continued to look around. Mai grabbed my hand again and we headed to the door.

**There is the end of Chapter 14. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review! Please read and review my story! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	15. Chapter 15:We found a spell in a journal

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. This is chapter 15! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. They meant a lot to me. Please continue to review my story. Disclaimer: DarkDiamondLover doesn't own Ghost Hunt. **

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I touched the door, I felt the ghosts waiting. I said, "Naru, on second thought we should wait. Don't open the door right now. If you do, you are going to kill me."

The bracelet he gave me, pulsed a bit faster but he looked so calm. I touched the door and said, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! RIN, PYOU, TOU, SHOU, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN!"

I saw that some ghosts that were touching the door, flew back. I said, "Naru, don't let go. Promise me." Naru nodded and I opened the door. I didn't care if the ghosts came in or not, I needed to leave the 3rd floor.

This floor is going to kill me if I don't leave. I ran to the right. The right was where we came from. I continued to reach the stairs. Naru followed close behind me. I stopped and let him go. I said, "Continue. I let go, you can continue, I will stall them. GO!"

He ran and I faced the evil beings. I raised my hands and said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

Some spirits disappeared, but there were more. I counted up to 100 before I ran to the stairs. By now Naru should be down the stairs. I reached the stairs and turned. The evil beings have followed me.

I stepped on the stair and when they tried to follow, they were pushed away. I looked at the stairs and noticed that there was a protection charm on the rail. I touched it. I sighed and I looked at my bracelet. I saw that the bracelet was normal. Naru was safe.

I walked down the stairs and thought, _"If there was a charm then how did some of them attack the workers? Wait, these were trapped but no one knew. That meant. Oh no, another stronger evil being has trapped then and plans to release them later."_

I looked up as I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. Nothing. I went to the other vision and saw a man walking up the stairs. He was the one that killed Naru and me.

I jumped the rail and landed on the 2nd floor. I looked up and saw him enter the 3rd floor. Once there, the evil beings that were in there, cowered beneath his stare.

I was right. I headed down the stairs and reached base. Once inside, I was met by a lot of hugs and cries of joy. As soon as I was released, I fell to the ground gasping for air.

I said, "I am not dead and I don't want to die so please don't hug me so I can't breathe." Mina came over and said, "Cute bracelet." I rolled my eyes and said, "You too sis. I guess it's from Gene? Also you can feel his heart am I right?"

Mina nodded and I took out the box from my bag. I gave her and I said, "Wear them all." We both did and once we did, I left the room. I touched the locket and ring. In a few moments, Mina was next to me.

She said, "This teleports the other person who has the same thing on?" I nodded and said, "Go to base and try for yourself." She left and not only a few minutes later, I was teleported.

I said, "Since the necklaces are teleporting each one of us, I wonder if we can do multiple people at a time." Everyone at base saw me appear out of nowhere and say that. Masako said, "What is going on? First Mai leaves the room and Mina disappears and then it went to Mina coming into the room and Mai appears."

I laughed and said, "Later, explanations of that are later. Right now we have to talk about what we saw on each of the floors." Everyone said what they saw and none of them faced what we did.

I said, "Well Naru and I were faced with . . .evil beings. You know ghosts, spirits, demons, etc. Well when I stepped on the floor of the 3rd floor, I fell down seeing as to how I felt their presence. I saw many of them and also blood covered the area. Let me tell you guys one thing that I forgot to mention before, I can see what no one else can. Now as I was saying, I met with these evil beings and Naru and I ran for safety. I put a charm on the door for protection and all. Naru and I checked the room. I touched a dresser and I saw a scene which I didn't want to see at all. I was in a red dress and we were in the room. A man came in through the door with a gun. He told me not to scream or else he would kill either Naru or me. I panicked and I screamed. The man killed Naru and then he killed me. When Naru woke me up from that scene, I touched the dresser again. This time, I didn't see the memory. This time, I opened the dresser drawer and I found this."

I took out the notebook and showed it to everyone. I continued, "After we left the room, but the evil beings were at the door. Naru and I ran to the stairs, but I let him go first. I stalled the beings long enough, but it was hard seeing as to how there were many at once. I stalled for 100 seconds and then I ran down the stairs. There was a charm on the 3rd floor rail. It was to keep back the beings. I touched it before I started down the stairs. I saw the man walking up the stairs. He was from the scene and I jumped the rail. I saw him go in the 3rd floor area and all the beings cowered when he looked at them."

Mina said, "So, what's in the notebook?" I shrugged my shoulders and opened it. Inside was a spell and also it was a journal. The spell was on a separate sheet of paper, but it was cut into pieces.

The first line said, "Light turns to Darkness." I gave it to Mina who passed it around. I then read the journal.

_May 16, 1989_

_I can't believe it! Today is my birthday and Oliver and I had our first date today. We were going to the park. When we were there, he told me Happy Birthday and that he loved me. _

_We walked around and I met him. Him meaning Takumi, my sister's ex-boyfriend. He loved me instead of my twin sister. I didn't love him back._

_He treated me like I am meat. He looked at me with the look of a crazed man. I hated him. He kept looking at only me instead of my sister. I mean what man does that to the girl he loved?_

_Only a couple of weeks after my sister and him were dating, he broke up with her saying he found another. "Another" meaning me. He tried asking me out, but I declined._

_Every time I see him, it makes me sick. Last night, he was with another woman. He came to our house to talk to my sister. The whole time, he only looked at me._

_I am just happy that Oliver and I are going out. If we weren't who knows what Takumi would have done to me._

_I am getting off track. When we met Takumi, he was pissed to see me with another man. I said, "Takumi, what is it?" Takumi said, "Well, Ami, I was wondering how your sister is doing."_

_I smirked at his lie. I told him, "Stop staring at me. I only love one man. It's Oliver. You can't change my mind. Leave me and my sister alone."_

_Takumi fumed before he turned to leave. I sat on the benches and put my head in my hands. Oliver hugged me and told me, "Ami, it's alright. I won't let him touch you at all. I will protect you."_

_I looked at him with a smile and we shared my first kiss. Today was amazing. I can't wait to see Oliver again._

I said, "So, the person who used this notebook was Ami. She hated her sister's ex-boyfriend. What does this have to do with the case?"

Mina read the article and said, "Oliver and Ami. You know Mai if you switch the words in Ami, you get Mai." I frowned and said, "Shut it. Come on let's continue to look through the pages."

We continued to pass the pages, but they were about dates and kisses. None of them about Takumi, until we were back to May 16.

_May 16, 1990_

_It's my birthday again. Today, Oliver and I stayed in my room at my job. I work as an actor. I have my own room on the 3rd floor._

_Right now Oliver and I are talking. Oliver keeps asking about what I am writing but I don't tell him. If I told him, I would be embarrassed. _

_I smiled at him and we stopped talking about what I was writing. Instead we talked about my 18th birthday. Yeah, that's right, I turned 18._

_Oliver was wearing some nice clothes and I was in a red dress. I sat on my bed and continued to write. Just then my door opened and in the door was Takumi holding a gun._

_He said, "Don't make a sound or else." I was afraid of what might happen. Everything went by too fast. Oliver was in Takumi's arms. Takumi's gun was on Oliver's head._

_I screamed at him to let him go and it was too late. Takumi shot and killed Oliver. I screamed and looked at Takumi. _

_I can't believe him! Too late now, he pointed the gun at me and-_

The rest was blocked out with a stain. It was blood. I know exactly what happens next. After Takumi killed Oliver, he killed Ami. He grabbed the journal with the spell.

He ripped the spell up. They were into lines. He put line 1 in the journal and hid the journal. The rest of the spell, was scattered around the building.

I closed the notebook and said, "Naru, Mina, Gene, and I will search the 3rd floor one more time for the spell pieces. Masako, John, and Yasu check the 2nd floor. Lin stay in base and look over the monitors. Ayako, Bou-san, and Mark check the first floor for pieces of the spell. Seeing as to how he made many rips, There will be a lot of pieces. No one is allowed to go inside the hall where the plays are performer until later on. We have to go there in a group seeing as to how that is where a lot of activity occurs."

Everyone nodded and we left base. The whole time we went towards the 3rd floor, I felt the urge to stop and go home. I never wanted to come back up here, but I had too.

If I don't who knows who else would have to die in the hands of these beings.

**Naru's POV**

As we were climbing up the stairs, I noticed Mai was moving slow. I went towards her and held her hand. She looked at me and her eyes said 'Thank you' before she looked forward and continued forward.

I smiled and I noticed that Mina and Gene were doing the same. Right when we were on the last step, Mai stopped walking and said, "He's gone. Takumi isn't here right now. He will be here in 2 hours. We have 2 hours to search. Let's break into 2 pairs. One of use go left, the other goes right."

We nodded and Mai passed Mina some paper. They were charms. Mai whispered in Mina's ear and we stepped onto the 3rd floor.

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it... Tell me what you think please. Please review my story so I could continue to write with inspiration. Also because if I finish, I can write a sequel to Say What since a lot of people have reviewed my previous story for a sequel. I know I am being mean, I think. I need some reviews to inspire me to continue writing even though I write anyway. I just need your help to tell me if my story is good or not. Ok, getting a bit of track. Bye for now. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Mina and Gene are a couple?

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They meant a lot to me. Please continue to keep it up! Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Naru's POV**

Once we stepped on the floor of the 3rd floor, Mai held onto my hand hard. She muttered something about the beings and whatnot. We headed to the left and Mina and Gene headed to the right.

A while after we began searching, Mai said, "Naru, what would you do if I died today?" I looked at her with surprise and said, "Mai, don't tell me you're going to die."

She shrugged and said, "Just tell me." I said, "I don't know Mai. We only met a few days ago but it feels like we have known each other for years. Gene told me that and I also feel the same. If you were to die, it would be like a life of torture I guess. I don't know since, you aren't dead. Don't die on me Mai."

She laughed and said, "I promise Naru, no I promise Oliver. If I were to die though, forget about me. I know it will be hard but just forget. Besides, I would feel the same way because even if we met a few days ago, it feels like eternity."

I said, "No, Mai. I won't forget about you. You mean a lot to everyone at PVHPR. We can't and we won't forget you." She sighed and nodded.

After a while Mai said, "Naru, let me go now." It was tense and I obeyed. Once I let her go, she turned and raised her hand. She said, "Show yourself. I know it's you Takumi. Why bother hiding?"

Takumi showed himself. He had black hair, ivory colored skin, and had a creepy smile. He said, "Ami, so you have come back for me, but why are you with Oliver?"

I muttered, "So Ami and Oliver look like us. Interesting." Mai looked at me and said, "Naru, don't tell me. Are we incarnations of them?" I shook my head no and said, "I guess it's normal. I mean maybe Ami and Oliver possessed us so we look like them to Takumi."

She nodded and said, "Takumi, sure I am back, but I am not here for you. I am here to set the spirits you have captured free." Takumi snarled and said, "Ami, you are mine! Oliver died, but he can die again!"

Takumi lunged at me but Mai went in front of me. Takumi wrapped his hands around Mai's neck and pushed her to the wall. I screamed, "MAI!" She smirked and said, "Takumi, you were weak and blind! You killed me before but now you were going to kill Oliver but you got me. Ha! I thought you could see!"

She muttered, "Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai." Takumi screamed and let her go before he disappeared. Mai slid to the floor coughing. She said, "He just went to rest. He will be back soon. Let's hurry and move out of this area."

I nodded and helped her stand up. We ran to a room and she put the charm on the door. This time she just said, "Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai."

As soon as she did, she slumped forward. I caught her and said, "Mai? Are you alright?" She didn't answer. I looked at her and her eyes were open, but no life.

I panicked and said, "Mai, please don't leave me. Please. I know now what it feels like. Please don't leave me. Please don't die Mai."

She had no beat for 3 minutes. Mina said that Mai had said that Mai had no pulse for 2 minutes. I said, "Come on Mai, wake up. Please. This has to be some joke your playing right Mai? Come on wake up!"

I shook her shoulders but nothing. I gave up after 5 minutes of no pulse. She's dead. That's why she asked me that question and told me to forget.

After 10 minutes, her eyes opened and she breathed in a big gulp of air. I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Mai, you're alive. What happened?"

She looked at me and said, "I died. That's what happened." She smiled and said, "Sorry Naru. I made you worry."

I sighed in relief and said, "Don't do that again Mai. You didn't have a pulse for 10 minutes and I thought you already left me."

She sighed and said, "Never in a million years Naru. Never."

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I said my chant on the door, I closed my eyes and I fell forward. Naru caught me but everything soon turned black. I don't know what happened, but slowly, I felt the heat leave my body.

It left me cold and helpless. I knew I died even though I promised Naru I wouldn't die. I said a silent message to Naru, "I'm sorry Naru. I'm sorry I died even though I promised."

I then headed to the everlasting darkness.

_Mai's Dream_

_I was opening my eyes and I saw that I was in my mom's lap. How many times was I waking up in my dream on her lap? I sat up and said, "Mom, I died." She shook her head 'no' and said, "No, sweetie, you didn't die yet. You are dead to Oliver, but you aren't dead."_

_I was slightly confused and my mom said, "Mark will tell you more details. Go ask him." I nodded and the scene changed. I walked down the hall and looked at all my memories._

_They were of me and all of my weird emotions with my normal emotions. I continued to walk down the hall and I saw Mark. I ran to him and hugged him._

_I said, "What is going on? My mom said that I am not dead yet, but I m to a normal human." Mark sighed and said, "You are dead and have been dead for the past 3 minutes."_

_Out of nowhere, I heard someone say, "_Mai, please don't leave me. Please. I know now what it feels like. Please don't leave me. Please don't die Mai. Come on Mai, wake up. Please. This has to be some joke your playing right Mai? Come on wake up!"

_I looked around and saw nothing. I was confused and Mark said, "Naru, is calling you." I didn't know that tears were falling from my eyes but I found out when Mark said, "You're crying."_

_I didn't believe him and Mark said, "Naru, is shaking your shoulders asking for you to wake up Mai." Tears continued to flow and one landed on my hand. I wiped my tears and Mark said, "You're crying for Naru, Mai. You're worried about him. You remember what he told you."_

_I nodded and then I felt pain course through my heart. I fell to the ground and Mark didn't help me. He said, "Mai, your heart is pumping and working hard right now. You want to live and that made another power surge through your body. The power to heal and make someone dead, come back to life. For you to make someone come back to life, you have a total of 10 minutes. Mai, be careful. Also, wake up."_

_I nodded and the door opened. I walked through and I woke up._

**Mai's POV**

My eyes opened and I breathed in a big gulp of air. Naru grabbed my shoulders and said, "Mai, you're alive. What happened?"

I looked at him and said, "I died. That's what happened." I smiled and said, "Sorry Naru. I made you worry."

He sighed in relief and said, "Don't do that again Mai. You didn't have a pulse for 10 minutes and I thought you already left me."

I sighed and said, "Never in a million years Naru. Never." He helped me up and I stretched. I remembered what Mark said, "_Mai, your heart is pumping and working hard right now. You want to live and that made another power surge through your body. The power to heal and make someone dead, come back to life. For you to make someone come back to life, you have a total of 10 minutes. Mai, be careful. Also, wake up."_

I have been dead and received another power. Yippee. I took the charm off the door and went outside. I grabbed Naru's hand and we continued to search. We went into a different room. It was what looked like a storage room for props.

I checked the boxes while Naru looked to see if he could find a default floor tile. I found a small jewelry box in a big brown box. I opened the box to find a piece of paper. It said, "The night is when we come out."

I said, "Naru, I found a piece of paper." He said, "Same here." He came over and I looked at the paper. It said, "Light will beat darkness."

I said, "I guess this paper is the last one or something." Naru nodded and I said, "Come on, let's go back out. It's already been an hour. We should keep looking but I doubt we would find anything."

Naru gave me his piece of paper and I put it safely with the other two. We left the room and we headed to another room. This one was costumes. Well extra costumes.

There was a dress I liked the most. It was red and black. It looked like a princess dress. I walked over to it and touched the fabric. It was silk. I touched the sleeve and I felt a piece of paper.

I took it out and it said, "Darkness turns to light." I said, "Naru, I found another piece of paper." He came over and looked at it. After 30 minutes of searching, we left the room. Naru and I had 30 minutes before we meet up with the other group.

**Mina's POV**

As soon as Mai and I separated on the stairs, Gene and I held hands. Mai and Naru also did it but I liked holding Gene's hand for some reason.

I said, "Gene, what are we going to do with Mai and Naru? I mean they should go out together right?" Gene looked at me and said, "Just because we are dating doesn't mean we could be matchmakers."

I blushed and said, "SO! I mean we only started going out a day ago. It's still embarrassing. Besides, what would happen if we get found out?"

Gene stopped and I looked at him. He said, "That would not happen, because if we were to get found out, I will protect you." I smiled and said, "Maybe we could protect each other?"

He said, "Sure. Besides, Naru, and Mai will get together soon. Maybe it may not be today or tomorrow. It may not come until next week or month. Maybe in a year! But they will get together Mina. Once they have fully opened their minds. Open their minds to see that they both are in love with each other."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, maybe. But Mai had a thick skull. She doesn't get the meaning of love even if it's standing in front of her. She thinks she understands it but she thinks that it means care for someone dear. She has never felt 'love' for a long time. Your brother better take care of her."

Gene chuckled and said, "Yes, ma'am." He leaned close to me and I said, "Gene what are you-" I didn't finish as he gave me a quick kiss.

I mean talk about my first kiss! He pulled away and I said, "doing?" Gene said, "You didn't need to finish the sentence, but you liked it didn't you?"

I smirked and said, "Maybe, come on. If we don't find anything, Mai will be mad!" I ran straight and I saw a door. I went in and it was a storage room. Gene came in a while after and said, "So, a piece of paper. Where will we find one?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "That's the whole reason why we have to check." Gene sighed and we looked around. I found a locket. How many lockets will I find in my life?

I opened it and sure enough there was a clue. It said, "Don't be afraid of the dark." Gene said, "I found one." I walked over to him and showed him mine.

We switched and his read, "Light will come and guide the way." I said, "Look we have two parts of one whole section!" Gene nodded and we left the room.

We headed into another room and it was a bedroom. I said, "This room belonged to someone named Ashley. Let's look around. Maybe Takumi hid a clue in here."

Gene said, "Sure." We looked and there was nothing. I sighed and said, "Come on, we have 30 minutes." I then headed to the door but someone whispered in my ear, "Mina, get out quickly!"

It was the voice of my mother. I grabbed Gene's hand and I ran out of the room toward the stairs. I saw Mai and Naru holding hands and coming toward us.

She said, "You heard mom too?" I nodded and we ran down the stairs. We didn't notice Takumi looking at us with a smirk.

We continued down the stairs and when we got to base, we met up with everyone. Mai took out her pieces of paper she found and I did too.

Everyone pulled out one or two. Mai let go of Naru's hand and whispered in his ear. He nodded and said, "Alright, did anyone notice something weird when they were searching?"

I nodded and Masako nodded too. We both said, "Spirits are everywhere." Naru nodded and I didn't notice that Mai was taping together the pieces of paper.

When she finished, it said:

**Light turns to Darkness.**

**Darkness turns to light.**

**These coexist with each other.**

**They hate each other.**

**Curse or no curse,**

**We will find a way to escape.**

**The night and light is when we come out.**

**Light will beat darkness.**

**Darkness will beat light.**

**If there is no darkness,**

**it will be hot forever.**

**If there is no light,**

**it will be cold forever.**

**Don't be afraid of the dark.**

**Light will come and guide the way.**

**Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin. Retsu, Zai, Zen.**

**Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan.**

**Be gone the one who brought this curse.**

**Be gone and never return.**

I looked at Mai and she said, "We need to say this?" I nodded and Mark said, "Mai, Mina, sorry to say this, but yeah. You guys have to say this, but you guys have to memorize it."

I sighed and Mai did too. We both said, "Why is it always us?" I looked at Mai and nodded. She took the manila folder out of her bag and took it out.

She pulled out the clue and she said, " The clue for our mystery is: _It is in a place where people search for entertainment. It's a place where people laugh, cry, get confused, anything._ _You can only see this at night because at night, the fun comes out. People come in the day only to pout because this place isn't open. _ _In this place you sit in a chair that has a certain number. Every time someone sits there, the person sleeps a long sleep._ That exact place is here. This place only opens during the night, they have a seat where people died. The words long sleep means death. People come for entertainment. We need to check the chair that people have mysteriously died there. Naru, Mina, Gene, and I will go and check it out. Everyone else, stay here. Call if there is trouble."

I went to Mai and we both left the room. Naru and Gene were following us. We headed to the hall where everything was somewhat being circled around.

**OMG! The Gene and Mina moment was Kawaii! The whole time I was so happy. I know I'm weird, but that was cute. Tell me if you want one for Mai and Naru in the next chapter or maybe in the later chapters. I need to get at least 5 people tell me when for me to put it in officially. Lol, I'm sorry but I need to get an approval of all of my favorite fanfiction readers! Tell me what you think! Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	17. Chapter 17:Miss Fuyumisan has just died

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, even in a million years, I still won't own it. Sigh. Well O.W.T.S!**

**Mai's POV**

Once we were inside the hall, I noticed that the lights were on. Strange because usually they would be off until later. I sighed and saw Miss Fuyumi-san.

I said, "Miss Fuyumi-san, can you by any chance show us the chair which kills the person sitting on it?" She nodded and led us to the chair.

I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine. Mina seemed to have felt it to because she looked at me with worry. I shook my head and mouthed, "It's alright. I will warn you and the others to leave when it is time."

She nodded and we continued to the chair. Once there, the number of the chair was none other than 66 and the last number was the same as the first 2. I also noticed that the number 13 was on it. So the seat said, "66 . Row 13."

Mina was about to touch the chair but Gene and I said, "Don't touch it!" She stopped and said, "Sorry." I sighed and I walked towards the chair.

I touched it and I knelt to the ground. Naru said, "Mai, what's wrong?" I shook my head and said, "Nothing. It's just that I felt a shock run through my body. Probably from the electricity or something."

Naru sighed and I looked around the chair. Underneath the chair was a small door. I opened it and sure enough, there was a box. Miss Fuyumi-san said, "Oh, look at the time, I have to leave. After you finish can you guys cover the chair?"

I didn't bother hearing the rest as I reached inside the door. I took out the box and tossed it at Mina. She caught it and opened it. Inside was two sets of paper.

Once was addressed to me and the other was to Mina. she gave me the paper and we both read,

"Congratulations on getting this far. So you have solved this clue, but can you solve another? Inside the box are 10 blank hitogata figurines.

They are useful if you know what to do. If you don't then too bad I can't help you anymore. Are you ready for Clue #2? If so here it is.

The blind come here to see. The people who have sight come to see farther away. Money can do wondrous things but with a coin, you can do miracles.

This place only needs one coin for the blind to see and a coin to see farther lengths for people who can see. Look for me and you will see what I mean.

There are 20 pairs of eyes for 10 people to use. Look carefully maybe you can see me. Blind you are of no use, when you see that brings out the mystery.

Good Luck to all of you in my game. Also, the fun is about to begin."

I was confused and just then, a scream was heard from the entrance corridor. Mina gave me the box and I put the letters inside.

I then stuffed the box in my bag. Mina, Gene, Naru, and I headed to the corridor because I knew that scream anywhere.

That scream belonged to none other than Ayako.

**Ayako's POV**

Once Mai, Mina, Gene, and Naru left, everyone talked and talked. I mean can we have some peace and quiet for once? I mean I never got to do something in peace ever since the beginning of this case.

I sighed and Bou-san said, "What are you sighing about you Old Hag?" A vein popped but I controlled it and said, "Maybe you should quit calling me an Old Hag. You wannabe monk."

He said, "Oh really? Says the woman who has too much make up on to cover her wrinkles." I looked at him and said, "What was that you idiotic wannabe monk?"

He said, "You are a woman who has too much makeup on to cover your wrinkles. That is what I said or are you deaf too?"

I said, "Last time I checked, I don't wear a lot of makeup. I only wear lipstick and eyeliner." He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

I clenched my fist and grabbed my bag. I grabbed the handle and then there was a 'whack' after a few moments after I had grabbed my bag.

Bou-san was on the floor clutching his head. He said, "You are going to give me a concussion every single time you hit me with that thing."

I said, "Well then you should learn and think before you speak you dumb wannabe monk." I then hmphed and walked away. I sat next to Masako and John. They were talking about high school.

Typical for two High School students. I sighed and stood up again to leave.

I left base without telling the others where I was going because it wasn't necessary and also because I didn't know where I was going.

I just walked to where my feet lead me and that always ends up to be some place I would least expect it. Last time I ended up in the cemetery in front of Mai's and Mina's parents grave.

Julie and Jun Taniyama. A nice couple who accepted me even if no one else did. A couple who told me everything. A couple who told me to watch over them ever since they were young.

Julie and Jun were two very nice people. One day when Julie came home alone with Mina and Mai with a sad look. I noticed Jun wasn't with them.

The only way Julie's face would become that sad was when someone close to them had died. Later that day, when Mai and Mina were taking a nap, she told me that Jun died because of a vampire hunter.

A couple of years later, Mai and Mina came home looking sad and also had the look of a living corpse in their eyes. I was afraid and they told me that Julie there mom died.

That day I cried with the two of them swearing on my life to protect both of them with my life. I didn't want any more pain come to them.

They were princesses of vampires, but still they kill certain vampires to keep innocent people alive. Mai and Mina including John, Masako, and Yasu have always been there together.

The memories came and it was then I noticed where I was heading. I turned the corner to the entrance corridor and I noticed that something black was heading inside a room.

It was dragging something. A womanly figure was what the creature was dragging. The creature didn't seem to know that I was watching it drag the figure.

The figure it was dragging had a knife where a normal person's heart was. I gulped and then I tried to recall what room the creature was heading inside. A light bulb flashed and I remembered! It was the main office of Miss Fuyumi-san.

It was mysterious. I mean 1) why is it going in there dragging someone and 2) why that room? I walked to the room and I saw that the door was opened a crack.

I peeked in and I saw a sight I wish I didn't. Inside, a creature was killing a human even though the human was already dead. I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming.

The creature then transformed to the dead human. The dead human was none other than Miss Fuyumi-san. I gulped and the door opened. "Miss Fuyumi-san" smiled and said, "Oh, you have been snooping now have you dearie. I guess I have to erase your memory or better yet kill you."

She raised her hand and I saw the glint of a knife in her hands. I screamed and before I knew what happened next, I closed my eyes for the impact.

The whole time wishing that Bou-san and I hadn't argued. Wishing that someone came with me. Wishing to come out of this alive.

**Mai's POV**

Once we reached the corridor, I saw Ayako beneath Miss Fuyumi-san, I closed my eyes and created a small barrier over Ayako. I then opened them again.

I ran to her and grabbed the knife in my hand. I winced as blood dripped signaling that I had cut myself. I said, "What did you do to Miss Fuyumi-san!" I already knew too well what happened.

I didn't want to think that she was dead. I mean if she was dead. I hope she wasn't but I knew wishing wasn't going to bring back a person from the dead.

It smirked and said, "Why bother asking when you know it too well my dear." I wrapped my hands tighter on the knife not caring if skin continued to rip or if blood dripped or not.

I said, "You will pay! You killed her just to get what you wanted done!" I closed my eyes and said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

It screamed and disappeared. It wasn't dead and I knew that it would come back after it regained energy. I still had the knife in my hand. I said, "Ayako open your eyes and quickly leave to base. Once there, I will be there in 15-20 minutes." She nodded and didn't notice the knife.

Gene and Mina followed but worry was written across their faces. I knew they were worried about my cut, but I didn't like people worrying so I smiled at them and looked at my hand.

Naru came over just as I was falling. He caught me and I opened the hand holding the knife. It was in deep and I said, "T-take it out." I wanted to close my hand again when some wind blew past it, but I didn't.

I hissed in pain as he took it out slowly. I screamed and Naru's other hand found its way over my mouth. I shook my head and he stopped taking the knife out. He put his hand of his mouth and I said, "Let me use your shoulder and you could pull."

He nodded and I grabbed his back grasping his shirt tightly. I put my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed and my mouth on his shoulder to keep me from screaming.

He said, "Mai, alright get ready." I nodded and clenched his shirt. He pulled and I put my mouth on his shoulder. I screamed but it came muffled. I had tears because it hurt so much.

Naru said, "Alright Mai, it's almost done. I could see the tip slightly. Bear with it. I know this hurts you but not as much as me." I tightened my hold and said, "I trust you, just don't pull the knife out fast. It hurts like hell and no I haven't been to hell."

He nodded and he pulled. I put my head on his shoulder as he pulled. Once he finished, he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my hand.

I looked at Naru and our face was inches apart. I said, "Thank you." He nodded and we continued to lean in on each other. Before we knew it, we were kissing. It was sweet, his kiss. It was sweet. It doesn't match his personality, but I liked it.

We pulled apart and I said, "I'm sorry, the mood of the air just now, it made me do that. I'm sorry." He shook his head and said, "Don't worry, but wouldn't Mark get jealous?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, I forgot to mention this, but the last time I saw my parents, Mark is actually my-"

**OOH~ sorry for the cliffhanger. I know there was no mention of who Mark was from Mai's parents, but it was a scene I had cut from the few previous chapters. Sorry again for the cliffhanger. I am also sorry to those who hate cliffhangers. Tell me in your review who Mark is to Mai. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	18. Chapter 18: We all get separated! Oh no!

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I can't believe that one person reviewed to tell me who they thought Mark was and I can't believe it that, the same person also got the right answer! Thank you for the reviews! Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own Ghost Hunt? Well O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

I looked at Naru and our face was inches apart. I said, "Thank you." He nodded and we continued to lean in on each other. Before we knew it, we were kissing. It was sweet, his kiss. It was sweet. It doesn't match his personality, but I liked it.

We pulled apart and I said, "I'm sorry, the mood of the air just now, it made me do that. I'm sorry." He shook his head and said, "Don't worry, but wouldn't Mark get jealous?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, I forgot to mention this, but the last time I saw my parents, Mark is actually my cousin."

Naru was shocked and I had to laugh at his reaction. I said, "So, yeah. Now you don't have to worry. Anyways, let's get back to base so we could continue the case."

He nodded and helped me up. I stood up and we both headed to base. Once there, Mina pointed to my hand but I shook my hand. I looked at Mark and mouthed, "Hey Cousin."

He smiled and nodded. I walked to a seat and sat down. I put my head in my hands and said, "Miss Fuyumi-san is dead." You could hear everyone's gasp except for Ayako's, Gene's, Mina's, and Naru's.

With my head still in my hands, I said, "She died from a spirit who can shape shift. We need to be careful. We already let one person die when we were here, we can't afford someone else die."

Without looking up I knew everyone nodded their heads. I said, "This time, we need to exorcise this spirit brutally or wait until we know what it wants."

I looked up and they nodded. I stood up and I walked to the table. I pulled the wrap around my hand off. It was of no use to me. The cut was still deep and I heard a sharp intake from Masako, Yasu, and Ayako.

I put my hand towards them and said, "So, who wants blood?" Masako sighed and said, "Mai, we can't you know about the consequences." I rolled my eyes and said, "So what? I am a pureblood and I can do what I want. Besides, I was only kidding. Naru? What do we do now? I mean Miss Fuyumi-san is dead, we know where most of the activity is occurring, and also we know who is in charge of everything."

Naru looked at me and said, "I guess we wait until another attack." I sighed and said, "That is all you can think of?" He nodded and I sighed again.

I took out the box from my bag and gave Mina her letter while I put mine on the table. I opened the box and inside were the 10 blank hitogata.

I took one out and it was slightly chipped. The others were perfect but why is this one chipped? It is chipped exactly on the. . . hand.

It was mine. I then took out a pocket knife and sliced my arm. It wasn't deep but it showed on the hitogata. These hitogata were ours, so if I were too . . .

I used my knife and cut a slice on the left leg. My shorts got ripped revealing a small cut. I said, "Why would Urado give us this? I mean is he that stupid? We can keep these safe but what is his true motive with us? This is all giving me a . . . headache."

I dropped the things in my hands and leaned on the table for some support. I leaned forward and with my hands, I wrote on the table with blood.

I wrote something in Japanese kanji. It was the words peace and love. Why am I writing this is what I continued to think. This is all weird. As soon as I finished writing it, I fell backwards.

Mina screamed, "Mai!" Someone didn't catch me or that was what I thought. I didn't have any senses after I started to fall. I was soon in pitch black of a dream or something worse.

**Naru's POV**

As soon as we stepped inside base, Mai sat down and put her head in her hands and then said, "Miss Fuyumi-san is dead." Everyone except for Mina, Gene, and Ayako gasped.

She said, "She died from a spirit who can shape shift. We need to be careful. We already let one person die when we were here, we can't afford someone else die."

She continued by saying, "This time, we need to exorcise this spirit brutally or wait until we know what it wants."

She stood up and walked to the table. She pulled the wrap around my hand off. The cut was still deep and I heard a sharp intake from Masako, Yasu, and Ayako.

She put her hand towards them and said, "So, who wants blood?" Masako sighed and said, "Mai, we can't you know about the consequences." Mai then said, "So what? I am a pureblood and I can do what I want. Besides, I was only kidding. Naru? What do we do now? I mean Miss Fuyumi-san is dead, we know where most of the activity is occurring, and also we know who is in charge of everything."

I looked at her and said, "I guess we wait until another attack." She sighed and said, "That is all you can think of?" I nodded and she sighed again.

Mai used her knife and cut a slice on the left leg. Her shorts got ripped revealing a small cut. She said, "Why would Urado give us this? I mean is he that stupid? We can keep these safe but what is his true motive with us? This is all giving me a . . . headache."

She dropped the things in her hands and leaned on the table for some support. She leaned forward and with her hands, she wrote something on the table.

I didn't know what she was writing. Mai continued to write it and once she was finished, she fell backwards. I was slightly surprised but then Mina screamed.

Mina screamed, "Mai!" That brought me out of my daze and I ran to Mai. I caught her and said, "Mai?" She was asleep, but I knew that she was having one of those dreams.

I sighed and picked her up. I think it was only me but I think Masako just hmphed and looked away. I set Mai on the couch and Mina came over and touched her head.

I let Mina take care of Mai while I went to see what Mai wrote on the table. It was Japanese Kanji. The words were, "Peace" and "Love." Why would Mai write these things.

I sighed and before I could wipe those away, they glowed a slight blue glow and they vanished. I was slightly stumped but just shrugged it off.

I sat back down and Lin said, "Naru, look on the monitors." I walked over and I saw that one of the monitors had this creepy looking doll staring at the camera.

It blinked before the camera started to get static. I looked at the number and it said Camera number 6. So it was on the floor of the second floor.

Lin said, "It has been looking at the monitors ever since Mai collapsed. Do you think that it was the cause of her collapse?" I shrugged and said, "Could be. I mean if it was there ever since she collapsed then there is a 50% chance that it is the cause."

Lin nodded and looked at the monitors. I then noticed something. All the monitors were giving of way too much static. Soon the lights in the room started to flicker and soon the lights turned all off.

I stood there shocked and then the monitors turned off. One monitor stayed on showing the doll. The doll stood up and walked to the camera. It had a creepy smile on and then the screen turned black.

I heard Mina scream and then it was silent. The whole room went silent as if everyone died. When the lights came back on, everyone was missing.

I was the only one in base with no one at all. I said, "What in the world?" I looked at the monitors but they were all shut down. I took out my phone but it said no signal.

The connection to civilization has just been shut down. Now what? I sighed walked towards the door. I opened it and saw that no one was around. I sighed and then grabbed my coat and a flashlight.

I walked out of base. What I didn't realize is the fact that when I turn back, the door will be gone and we will begin the game.

**Mina's POV**

As soon as the lights turned off, I felt something grab my arm. I screamed and then I was teleported to a different area. The lights were still off and I knew that I wasn't in base anymore.

After a while, the lights came on and I found myself somewhere on the second floor. That's very weird. I mean why am I here instead of at base?

I took out my phone and looked at it. No signal. I sighed and walked forward hoping to find someone. I continued to walk but I feel as if I have been going through a complete circle.

Why you ask, well because of the fact that I have passed the same door for the past seven times. The door was a red door with the numbers 312. I sweat dropped and I walked to the door.

I opened it and something pushed me inside. The door shut tight and then I heard the familiar lock of the door.

I cursed and looked at the room. I wasn't in a room at all. I was in a garden. I walked around hoping to find someone, but no one of yet.

When I turned back to the door it was gone. I said, "Okay. Now this is crazy. Someone call me and tell me this is a joke." Nothing.

I sighed and continued to walk forwards. Nobody was there. I sighed and said, "Can't this get any worse?" Me and my blabbering mouth because what happened next was what everyone would call worse.

**Gene's POV**

I came to in a room. I noticed that I was on the second floor in front of room 358. I stood up and walked around.

I sweat dropped as I passed the rooms over and over again. I stopped in front the room and took a deep breath. I opened the door and I was on the roof top garden.

Ok there is a total of 2 gardens in this building. One in the back and another up here. So I am up here. I walked forward and the door closed on me. I sighed and then continued to walk.

I turned around again and this time the door disappeared. What is going on with this place? I sighed and hopefully I found someone before I get crazy.

I continued to walk forward and I felt someone watching me. I turned and no one. I looked back forward and continued to walk forward.

The feeling grew and finally I turned again to see a creepy doll. I sweat dropped and said, "OK! What is with this creepy doll following me?" The doll tilted its head and then smirked.

I backed away but it continued to come towards me. I felt the edge of the roof and the doll jumped. I moved to the side and the doll fell, but it didn't fall. Instead it came back on the other side of the ledge and I thought my heart was going to explode from fright.

I ran to a safe spot and hid there. I don't care for how long, but I need this doll to die or something so I could look for the others.

_Mai's Dream_

_As soon as I fell asleep, I knew that something bad was happening. I couldn't wake up but figures. I wasn't in the Hall of Memories, instead I was with my parents._

_They smiled and said, "Mai, so do you love the fact that Mark is your cousin?" I rolled my eyes and said, "If you have told me sooner, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place now would I?"_

_My mom laughed and said, "Well, you are in danger Mai, but we can't seem to wake you up. We tried every rule in the book but nothing. I think the things wants you asleep for as long as it can so it could kill everyone in PVHPR."_

_I sighed and said, "That is not a good idea. I mean if it kills them, what the hell am I going to be doing for the next part of my life! I need to wake up. Is there a rule you haven't tried?"_

_My mom fidgeted before looking at my dad. He said, "Well sweet heart there is but it will kill you. This time for real. We wouldn't want to risk it but since your powers have grown let's test it out."_

_I nodded and my dad said, "Alright, Mai all you need to do is picture every single one of the PVHPR members and try to remember happy memories. If a happy memory leads you to think of a bad memory then don't think of it. Just think about happiness."_

_I nodded and thought of everyone in PVHPR and happy memories. So far so good. My dad then said, "Repeat after me. I don't belong here. I don't belong. This is not for me because I am not dead. I am alive. I have a future. Wake up Mai."_

_I repeated after him and I was wishing that this would work._

**So how was this chapter? Please review my story and I promise to update as soon as possible. As soon as possible can be. Ha-ha, please read and review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	19. Chapter 19:What's going on in this place

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They meant a lot to me because you guys reviewed! Please keep it up! DDL doesn't own Ghost Hunt! O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around and I wasn't in base at all. _"Where am I?" _There were chairs everywhere so I am guessing that I am in the hall where the plays are held.

I saw movement form the corner of my eyes and I looked at that direction. There in the corner of the room was a retreating figure. I called out," Hey! You! Wait!"

The retreating figure left so I was all alone. I tried to stand up but a pain in my legs made me sit. I was stuck sitting on stage. I looked at my legs and wishing I got the pain to leave, but I knew I had to wait for a while before it does.

I sighed and started to sing one of the songs that I like the most. It was called 1000 miles. I made it while I was walking downtown. It kind of stuck to me.

**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

**Starin' blankly ahead,**  
**Just makin' my way,**  
**Makin' a way through the crowd.**

**And I need you,**  
**And I miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**  
**Tonight.**

**It's always times like these**  
**When I think of you,**  
**And wonder if you ever think of me.**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**  
**And I don't belong.**  
**Livin' in your precious memory.**

**'Cause I need you,**  
**And I miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**  
**Tonight.**

**I, I, don't wanna let you know**  
**I, I, drown in your memory.**  
**I, I, don't wanna let this go.**  
**I, I, don't.**

**Makin' my way downtown,**  
**Walkin' fast,**  
**Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

**Starin' blankly ahead,**  
**Just makin' my way,**  
**Makin' a way through the crowd.**

**And I still need you,**  
**And I still miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass.. us by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**

**oh oh**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you.**

**If I could just hold you...**  
**Tonight.**

As soon as I finished singing the song, I tried to stand up. I managed to get on my feet after a few failed attempts. I started to walk down the stairs but then something pushed me.

I started to fall, but I stopped myself with my PK. I was literally flying with my PK. I looked at the steps and saw no one. I lowered my vision to see what was really there and I felt sick.

Standing there was a man with his face burned. His whole body was black. The smell of smoke was strong. I used my PK to put me to the ground and once I landed, I said, "Why are you pushing people down the stairs?"

No reply. I sighed and then when I looked at him again, he was gone. I ran to the door and I left. Once outside, I only walked a few more steps and when I turned, the door was gone and I was in a different corridor.

I was stumped. I continued to walk hoping that I could meet up with someone. I passed the studio room where it is for people to practice. The door was slightly opened, so I hope that someone I knew was there.

Once I went inside, I saw no one. Before I could leave, someone said, "M-Mai?" It sounded like Masako. I said, "Masako, I'm here. Are you hurt? Where are you?"

A box fell and I went to the place where the box was. I saw Masako on the floor with a cut on her leg. I said, "Oh, Masako. Are you the only one here or is someone else with you."

Masako said, "Only me." I nodded and I crouched down to see her cut. It wasn't too deep. Blood was still pouring so it meant that she had cut a small vein.

I said, "Masako, what did you cut it on?" She said, "I don't know exactly. When I came too, I noticed that I had a cut." I nodded and started to treat her wound.

**Mina's POV**

What happened next made me run for my life. I was being chased. Chased by who you may be asking, well my biggest fear. The walking dead. No not vampires, but zombies.

I screamed and I ran, they were fast. Faster than what I thought. I kept running and wishing that these zombies can just disappear.

I stopped for a breath of air but regretted it. The zombies were catching up and fast. I saw a tree. I climbed up and stayed there. The zombies past the tree but the last one stopped and looked up.

I hoped that it couldn't see me. If it did, I would be dead. It growled but continued forward following the others. I stayed in the tree for a few more minutes before going down.

I walked the opposite direction hoping to find someone. I heard a psst from behind and I turned. I saw nothing, so I continued to walk forward. The psst came again and I saw John.

I ran to him and gave him a hug. I said, "Oh my goodness John! You don't know how happy I am to see someone." John nodded against my shoulder and said, "What were you chased by?"

I pulled away from him and said, "Uh, zombies." He said," Clowns. I never liked them at all so you get the picture."

I laughed and nodded. I said, "So, now what?" John shrugged his shoulders and we walked around the place. I yawned slightly hoping that John didn't notice. Unfortunately he did.

He said, "Mina, get some sleep. Come on." He grabbed my hand and he led us to the trees. We were in a place where it was more hidden. John sat down and I sat down next to him.

He said, "Alright, Mina get some rest. I will warn you if someone or something is here." I nodded and started to doze off.

**Gene's POV**

I stayed hidden within the safe spot. The doll still hasn't found me and I was very thankful. I hate dolls. This doll in particular. When I get children, I am so not buying my daughter a doll. It would be better if I got my daughter a stuffed animal but no dolls.

I sighed and checked the time, 3 pm. I groaned and said, "Geeze, why am I stuck with a crazed doll while everyone else might have a clown, zombies, or something else. I mean seriously."

I felt weird talking to myself like this but I have no one else to talk to since we were all separated. I sighed and then I made up my mind.

I have to get out of my hiding spot and get out of here. This doll is only one doll, I think I can destroy it. I got up and stretched my legs.

I looked around and no sign of that doll. I ran around and I went from tree to tree. I saw a figure hiding beside a tree. It was none other than Yasu.

I walked over to him and said, "Yasu, what are you hiding from?" Yasu jumped and said, "Uh, dolls." I nodded and said, "Ditto."

Yasu sighed and said, "I really don't like dolls now." I smirked and said, "Oh, so you used to like them?" Yasu looked at me and said, "I have a girl cousin. She likes dolls and always asks me to bring her one on special holidays. How she likes those, I don't know."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, figures. Look we should figure out a plan before the creepy doll comes and attacks. I don't want to face that doll again."

Yasu nodded and so we started to form a plan on how to either catch the doll or make the doll go away.

**Naru's POV**

I walked forward and when I heard a small crash, I turned. I thought I would see the base door, but instead the door was gone and in its presence, was an empty wall.

I was slightly stumped as to where the door went. I sighed and continued to walk forward. I don't know how long I walked. I noticed that a door to the studio room was open so I went to check it out.

Inside, I saw Mai bent down with a bandage in her hands. I walked over and said, "Mai? Masako?" Mai looked at me a bit to quickly and our faces were mere inches.

I pulled away and said, "So, what happened?" Mai and Masako went on to explanation. After they finished, I told them what happened to me too."

Mai then said, "So, this is weird, because I woke up on stage in the hall. When I left the door magically vanished. Same goes for you too Naru. You left base only to hear a crash, turn around, and viola no door."

Masako said, "I have been on a similar case. This happens because the one causing it is trying to get each one of us killed. They try to separate all of us so it could get to each one of us and kill before moving to the next."

Mai nodded and said, "Yeah. We have Masako, but it was different from this one. This one is weirder because of the fact that the ghost isn't trying to kill us, it already knows who to kill and which people to leave alone. Two people are none other than Naru and me. Mina and Gene not so much because we are possessed by Ami and Oliver. We look exactly like them."

I nodded and Masako said, "Ok. That's weird though. Maybe if we could find the others than we could exorcise the spirit brutally or something."

Mai sighed and said, "Not going to be easy. If I am possessed by Ami and say she was a medium in her life. She doesn't know of the PK that I have so if I were to use my PK right now, it wouldn't work exactly as I planned. Let me test it out."

Mai looked at me and smiled. She closed her eyes and suddenly I felt her presence everywhere. Everything in the room started to float an inch off of the ground. She dropped them immediately and took in a deep breath.

She said, "It's tiring. I can't call onto my power that much because of the fact that she doesn't know about it. She has to leave when we do fight so I could use my PK to exorcise the spirit. The spirit being none other than Takumi, but maybe it isn't."

I sighed and said, "Mai, think about it later, right now we need a plan to think of. A plan where-" I didn't finish as Masako screamed. She pointed behind me and I saw a dead man hanging from the ceiling. Something told me that he is now part of the walking dead.

Mai then said, "Oh no." She pointed to the door and the door was opened fully revealing vampires. Then I saw a little ghost girl with crazed eyes.

I said, "Why is it always us?" Mai shrugged and said, "Uhm, Masako. Get on my back. I am going to have to carry you. It's faster that way. Besides, I have carried you like this before. Come on."

Masako did and when Mai finished, Mai came over to me and said, "Naru, we need to get out of here. This place is not safe for us anymore."

I nodded and said, "Are you sure you want to carry Masako on your back? I could have done it if you wanted." She shook her head 'no' and said, "No because I have vampire strength and speed, so it's alright. Besides, you go ahead first. I'll catch up."

I looked at her and gave her a small kiss. When we pulled apart, I said, "Don't hurt yourself." She nodded and smiled. She said, "Aright, go Naru." I ran out the door. The zombies tried to follow but Mai went to them and fought.

Once she finished and closed the door, she came towards me. She said, "Ha, I told you so." I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on. Let's go." She nodded and we both ran.

**Mark's POV**

When I came to, I saw that I was on the first floor. I groaned as my head started to hurt. I heard someone say, "Mark?" I turned to see Ayako.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, it's me." She sighed in relief and said, "I couldn't find anyone. I searched and searched, but no one. I only found you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. What happened?" She went into details of how things have gone. Once she finished, I said, "Is Mai alright?" She shrugged and said, "Hope so. Why do you care about Mai so much? Don't tell me, are you guys a thing?"

I chuckled and said, "No. She is my cousin. I love her like a brother and sister would. Besides, we have been cousins, but ever since her parents died, she hasn't come to visit so she forgot. She does tend to forget major things like that."

Ayako said, "Awww that is sweet. Does anyone else know?" I said, "Maybe Naru does. Mina would know because she is also my cousin." Ayako nodded and said, "Come on we need to find the others before anything bad happens."

She spoke too soon because what happens next is one of the many bad things that did happen.

**The end of chapter 19. Please read and review because nowadays, I get none to as little as 1. I am getting feelings that you guys hate my story or something. Please review and tell me I am wrong. Well I will try to update ASAP. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Another dimension?

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep it up DarkDiamondLover or Dark Angel doesn't own Ghost Hunt! O.W.T.C!**

**Bou-san's POV**

As soon as I came too, I looked around. I was alone somewhere out of base. The only thing I hate the most is being alone. I sighed and muttered, "Why do we always get separated?"

I stood up and looked around the place. I figured I was on the 2nd floor. I continued to walk around. So far I found nothing and that makes me really bored.

I yawned from being bored. I took out my phone and tried to call John. When I tried, it said there was no service. Weird. I looked outside and sure enough, it seems that we are in a different dimension.

I sighed and then continued to walk around. As I reached the stairs, I noticed something way off. The stairs seemed to be everlasting because they were so far.

I gulped and said, "Not heights. I hate heights. Why heights?" I started to walk slowly down the stairs not looking over the rails. Every step I took, I think that another step is getting added.

I kept going for who knows how long. Every time I thought that I could see the bottom, it was just an illusion. I have to get rid of this fear. I looked over the rail and I closed my eyes.

I am such a baby when it comes to this but I need to get off of these stairs! I said, "I don't care about this anymore. I need to get out of here and find someone!"

I grabbed the rail and jumped.

**Mai's POV**

Naru and I were still running from the beings. We turned the corner and hopefully we lost them. I said, "Naru, what now?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows. We just need to get as far away from the beings as soon as possible."

I nodded and then felt a headache coming along. I set Masako down and said, "I have a big headache." I clutched my head and went down on my knees.

All of a sudden, Mina's voice was in my head, _"Hey sis, can you hear me?" _I replied by saying, _"Loud and clear. Where are you and who are you with?"_

Mina said, _"In the garden downstairs and I am with John. We are being chased by a mass of clombies or clowns and zombies."_

I slightly giggled at that and said, _"Vampires, ghosts, and zombies."_ Mina didn't reply and when she did, she said, _"Look, we have to get everyone together. It-"_

She didn't finish and I knew that something bad happened. Same thing is happening here. They found us. I grabbed Naru's hand and I pulled him in front of me.

I said, "Start running." He started to run and I followed him. I said, "Masako, can you run?" She shook her head 'no' on my shoulder so I said, "Alright, then hang on tight. Things are going to go fast."

She hung onto me and I picked up the pace. I said, "Naru, hurry up and check a room. If it has nothing evil in there, then I will follow."

He nodded and went ahead. I dropped Masako on the floor and set her against the wall. I said, " Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

Some of them disappeared, but not all. I grabbed Masako's arm and flipped her so she was on my back again. I started to run again and I saw Naru. He had the door open and was urging me to hurry.

I pulled Masako off of me and pushed her to Naru. I ran into the room and pulled out a sheet of paper with a charm. I used my PK to hold the door closed while I did my magic.

"Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

The charm stuck to the door and I fell to the ground tired. I said, "Remind, me, to, not, use, too, much, power." Naru sighed and said, "Sure Mai. Get some rest."

I nodded and since I was standing up and I was tired, I started to fall backwards. I don't know if someone caught me. If they did, yay. I just went to sleep right then and right there.

**Mark's POV**

What came next scared Ayako because she started to scream, "OH MY GOSH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE BUGS?" I looked to where she was pointing at and sure enough there were bugs.

I wasn't scared of those. What I really was scared of was none other than fire. After that fire incident in my childhood, I have been afraid of it. The incident was still in my head.

_I was sitting between Mina and Mai. We laughed at our jokes. I pulled out a match and said, "Do you guys want to see something cool?"_

_Mai nodded but Mina said, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?" I shook my head and said, "I have done it a bunch of times." Little did I know was the fact that I was going to set fire to the whole place._

_I lit the match and used some of my PK to form the flame into a heart. Mai said, "Ooh! A flaming heart!" I nodded and shaped into a star._

_Mina laughed and then I used my PK to send the flame up into the sky. I was planning on making a small firework here in the backyard, but something went wrong._

_The wind caught up and my flame went towards the house. I screamed and the house caught on fire. Mai screamed, "MOM! DAD! AUNTIE! UNCLE!"_

_After she did, she ran into the house. I ran in with her but it was too late, the flame was all over. A piece of the door covered in flames fell down in front of me._

_I screamed, "MAI!" She was too far gone. Mina came up behind me but I ushered her out of the way. I said, "Mina, don't look at the house. Come on."_

_I grabbed her hand and led her to the trees. I sat down against the tree and made her sit on my legs. I hugged her and made her fall asleep. I heard the wood fall and I wished, I hadn't played with fire. _

_I heard the fire trucks but I ignored them and saw there with Mina in my arms asleep. I prayed that everyone was safe._

I came out of my memory as Ayako screamed some more. I looked at her as she pointed to the insects. Behind them was a small light. I knew exactly what it was. Fire.

I grabbed Ayako's arm and said, "Let's go." She nodded and we both ran out of the area. I kept thinking, _"Why fire? Why is this happening?"_

It was getting hotter now. I looked back and the fire has grown bigger and is following us. I ran with Ayako in front. I said, "Ayako, why are you afraid of bugs?"

She said, "Horrible childhood memory." I nodded and said, "I'm afraid of fire in the same reason too." She nodded but we continued to run.

**Mina's POV**

After I talked to Mai about the things, John came back and said, "So far we seemed to have lost the clowns and zombies."

I nodded and said, "We should find a place where we could get inside the building." John nodded and looked at his watch. He said, "We should go inside. The time seemed to have frozen here. But the sun is down."

I nodded and stood up. I looked up at the sky and sure enough I saw the moon. It was pretty. John came over to me and grabbed my arm. I looked at him and smiled.

I said, "Don't worry I won't pass out or anything." John nodded and I had a sudden urge come through me. That urge? Well to kiss John.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I know Gene will be mad but something made me feel the urge to kiss John. After a moment, John responded and kissed me back.

We stood there kissing. I know John is a priest, but something just made me forget. After a while I pulled away and said, "Uhm, sorry. The feeling in the air and yeah. Sorry."

John smiled and said, "It's alright. Masako and Gene would be mad though." I laughed and said, "I wasn't wrong. Masako does love you-" I covered my mouth and looked up.

The superior would have seen or heard. I said, "Look John, I didn't mean to kiss you like that. Let's forget about it. I like you but in a friendly matter. Masako loves you a lot."

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Don't treat Masako bad just because she seems to like Naru. She is only doing that to get your attention. If anyone superior than Mai or me finds out that a vampire is dating a vampire hunter, one of us have to die. John, promise me that you won't let Masako get hurt. She already has been through too much. I mean her only parents are always busy and her only brother just died. Be nice to her."

John nodded and just then the clowns and zombies started heading towards us. I screamed and John grabbed my arm before dragging me.

I said, "JOHN! Where are we going?" He replied by saying, "A door I found a while ago." I nodded and we ran for our lives to a door that was hopefully there."

**Bou-san's POV**

As soon as I jumped the rail, the floor was already there. So it was only my imagination. I landed on the floor and sighed. I heard someone say, "Bou-san?"

I turned to see Lin. I said, "LIN! Did you find anyone else?" He shook his head 'no' and I sighed. I muttered, "Figures, seeing as to how we are in a different dimension."

Lin said, "What do you mean a different dimension?" I looked at him and said, "Well, I looked out the window and I saw that we were in a different dimension. What are you afraid of Lin?"

Lin looked at me and said, "Nothing. I have no fright of anything." I said, "Sure. Are you afraid of blood, demons, anything paranormal?"

Lin shook his head 'no' and I sighed. We walked forward and I looked outside. I regretted it. We were so high up. Lin came over and said, "What's wrong?" I said, "Don't you see we are about 100 floors high?"

Lin said, "No. We are only on the 2nd floor Bou-san." I looked out the window but saw the 100 floors. I looked away from the window and said, "Let's just go."

Lin nodded and we turned the corner. Blood. Lin passed it by and said, "I have seen blood many times." I sighed and we continued. We reached Miss Fuyumi-san's room.

Inside, the door disappeared and another door appeared in the other side of the room. We went towards it and we were lead into the garden in the back.

Before we could step through, Mina and John came through and bumped into us. Mina closed the door and said, "I'm so glad we found you guys!"

I nodded and said, "So you guys were there. Anyone else?" Mina shook her head 'no' before she said, "We need to hurry. We don't have enough time."

I nodded and said, "Where do we need to go Mina?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Top floor garden."

**How was it? Exciting? I am sorry if John and Mina had a little moment between themselves. If you liked it YAY! Trust me when I say this is the only time this will happen. This is the only moment between the characters. So there will only be Mina and Gene, Masako and John, Lin and Madoka, Naru and Mai, Ayako and Bou-san, and Yasu with...someone. So please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	21. Chapter 21:A meeting with all our fears

**Oh my goodness! I am super duper sorry for the late update. I was super busy but since it is summer vacation, I will try to update the chapters faster. Forgive me that it took a while. Also I got not even a single review. Is my story that bad or somethin g? Please review. I don't own Ghost Hunt sadly. O.W.T.C.**

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I looked at Masako. She was sitting with her injured leg out in front of her. Naru on the other hand was standing against the wall. Typical.

I stood up slowly and when I did, I covered one of my eyes because it felt as if something was stabbing at it. Masako said, "Mai are you alright?"

I just nodded and managed a smile. The pain was still there, but I didn't care too much about it. Right now I was hungry and thirsty. Naru came over and said, "Mai are you sure your ok? I mean you are clutching at one eye."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and said, "Yeah I am. I'm just hungry and thirsty." I looked at Masako's cut on her leg. The blood seeped through the bandage I had made for her.

The blood was tempting but I shook my head because I promised myself that I would never drink the blood of a human or a vampire. If I did, it is very obvious that I would continue to drink the blood of innocent people and vampires. That is the only reason why I never drink human or vampire blood.

I bit my bottom lip with my fang and blood poured. I licked it clean from my lips. It tasted sweet a bit. Naru said, "Sorry Mai but we don't have food right now."

I looked at him and nodded. It doesn't matter if I have food or not. All that matters is for everyone to be safe. I said, "So who wants to go outside?"

**Mark's POV**

We continued to run. I saw a door and we ran to it. The door opened when I grabbed the handle. Ayako and I went inside and we met with Mai, Masako, and Naru.

Mai screamed slightly when she saw us come in through the door. I closed the door and Mai said, "What happened you guys? You guys are sweating as if you went to the sun and back. Mark your phobia of fire. Was that what you guys were running from or something?"

Ayako said, "Fire and bugs." Mai laughed and said, "Bugs? You the woman who isn't afraid of a lot of things is afraid of bugs?" Mai continued to laugh and covered her mouth to try and control her laughter. I looked away after a while. I looked at Masako and Naru.

When I looked at Mai and she was close to tears. I went to her and gave her a hug. I said, "Your phobia Mai. You saw the vampires right?" She nodded and said, "I am a pureblood vampire princess and I am afraid of vampires. I have fought them tons of times before but every time I do, I am afraid."

She hugged me tightly as she sobbed. I patted her back and said, "It's alright. You have a phobia of vampires, I have a phobia of fire, Ayako surprisingly has a phobia of bugs, Masako has a phobia of zombies, Mina has a phobia of zombies too, Naru's phobia are little creepy stalker ghosts, Bou-san's phobia is heights, John has a phobia of clowns, Yasu has a phobia dolls and so does Gene, and Lin has a phobia of whatever. Mai it's alright. Just shrug it off. If you have a phobia, it means your human. Lin probably has a phobia and that is probably to see a close person of his get hurt or die or something along those lines. Mai you also have similar phobias and so those everyone else. Now will you try to smile for me?"

She looked at me and I wiped my cousins tears. She smiled and said, "T-thanks M-mark." I smiled at her and nodded. I said, "So, Masako, what happened to your leg? Seeing as to how blood is seeping through the bandage, it probably was a deep cut."

Masako looked at me and said, "I got a cut on it form the fall probably." I nodded and Ayako went over to Masako to check her wound. Ayako was also going over there to change the bandage. I looked at Naru and he looked slightly crossed. I laughed and said, "Don't get jealous now."

Naru said, "Why would I be jealous?" I smirked and said, "Because I am hugging Mai and you aren't. Also because I am the one comforting her while you just stand there to watch me."

Naru said, "I don't care. You are her cousin so you can do that." I laughed and said, "Oh did I touch a nerve because it sounds to me that you are M-A-D!" I said the word slowly. Taunting Naru to see if he would either use his PK on me or if he would just argue.

The things in the room slightly shook and Mai immediately stood up. She didn't raise her hand. She made everything in the room stay put. She glared at me and then looked at Naru.

She said, "NARU! CALM DOWN!"He didn't seem to listen. Mai walked to Naru even though he had a barrier of air around him. You could actually see it because it was laced with his own PK. The yellow glow. I said, "MAI! Come back, it's too dangerous!"

She looked at me and said, "No, I can't let Naru die." She was in front of him and let her PK show around her. Her blue clashed with Naru's and their energy was in a fight.

Mai touched Naru's arms and screamed slightly at the energy he was releasing. She shook his shoulders and said, "Forget about it Naru. Just calm down. Mark is only my cousin. He is just getting you on your nerves. Please calm down."

Naru said, "Why should I? He continues to do it anyway so why Mai?" She smiled at Naru and said, "Jealousy will never get you anywhere you know. Besides, you look too cute to be jealous. My cousin is an over protective brother. I don't like it when he does that, but come on Naru. Quit getting jealous of my dorky cousin/brother."

Naru sighed and calmed down. He looked at Mai again and said, "Sorry Mai." She laughed and said, "The narcissist said sorry! So you do have a heart in what some of us think is a body of a robot."

She hugged him and said, "Don't kill yourself for something this idiotic please." I laughed at Mai and Naru. I said, "Sorry Mai. I just had to see something. Naru, if you hurt my cousin/sister, you will get it from me."

Mai then gasped, she said, "Shit **(A/N: Sorry for the cuss word. It was appropriate for the setting I guess. -_- Gomenesai minna-san) **this is bad. What if the superiors hear about this and-"

She didn't finish as the door slammed wide open. 6 people came in through the door. Those people were-

**Mina's POV**

Right when Bou-san, John, Lin, and I reached the top floor. I saw Yasu and Gene. I ran up to them and said, "What are you guys doing?"

Yasu jumped and said, "Mina! You scared the living out of me. If you can't see we are setting up a trap because of some dolls that chase us everywhere."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You guys are afraid of dolls?" Gene said, "Uhm, no. We aren't afraid of them. We just hate them. But in a way yes, we are somewhat afraid of these dolls because they are alive and they want to kill us with knives."

I laughed slightly and said, "You're not scared of dolls but in a way you are." Gene said, "More or less." I laughed again and said, "Come on we need to find the others because we are in a different dimension."

Gene nodded and we all tried to leave the top floor but we were met with some difficulty. The dolls, the zombies, and the zombies have found a way to cover the exit.

Now I saw what Gene meant by killer dolls. These dolls are scary. When we were ready, the battle started. The whole roof was being disturbed by out mantras. Bou-san was saying, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan."

John was saying, "In the beginning was the word and the word was with God," Lin was whistling. Calling his shiki to help. Yasu on the other hand was whacking some zombies with what looked like a high school textbook.

Gene and I were using small mantras. Who knows how long we were fighting. The clombies (zombies and clowns) and dolls materialized out of thin air after one was down.

If Mai was here, she would have killed all of these beings and we would have been home free but she isn't. Instead she was in another part of the building doing who knows what.

She probably was facing the same problem as all of us are having. She could either be alone or she could have found Naru, Masako, Mark, and Ayako.

I sighed and then the zombies came at me. I screamed and ran to a tree before climbing it. I stayed up there as the zombies tried to find ways to come up here.

I said, "GENE! A little help please." Gene looked at me and said a little chant the zombies disappeared. I jumped from my spot on the tree and landed on my feet.

I said, "Thanks Gene." I gave him a small hug and then we all went to fight the beings. Once we thought the attacks stopped, we took that time to get out of here.

We opened the door and we stepped inside. What we saw next surprised everyone.

**Meanwhile in a building far off from Fuyumi Entertainment**

I was laughing at what I saw on the monitors. The struggles of everyone as their worst fear come to life. What I couldn't figure out was what the man with half of his hair covering his face is afraid of.

The two brunettes had a fear of zombies and vampires, the girl in a kimono was afraid of zombies, the two male twins were afraid of dolls and creepy stalker ghosts, the boy in glasses was also afraid of dolls, the blonde boy is afraid of clowns, the one with a ponytail is afraid of heights, the red head was afraid of bugs, and that one boy with brown hair was afraid of fire. What I couldn't figure out is what the man with hair covering his face is afraid of.

I said, "So after they finish this case, that is when they will have to find the next few clues to find. I wonder if they will find me or if they will die in the process. Minami!"

Minami, my son, came and said, "Yes, father?" I said, "After the case is through give our friends, a little...warning. You know what to do." Minami said, "Yes Father."

As soon as he left, Ubusuna came in and said, "Urado, tell me do I have a job?" I said, "My sweet no. You have a better job to do...later. Come here." She did and she said, "What is it?"

I said, "Tell our son to not show himself to PVHPR at all. If he does, things can get a little rough." Ubusuna laughed and said, "Sure. Anything else?" I shook my head 'no' before she left.

I looked back at the monitors. The man with hair covering his face was using his shiki. I said, "We will all meet soon. Mai, Mina, Gene, Oliver, Lin, Yasu, Masako, John, Ayako, Takigawa, and last but not least Mark."

I laughed like a mad man at all of their struggles in solving this case. I said, "They won't get out of there without a scratch. No, one of them will get severely injured and that is the youngest brunette and twin. Mwahahahaha!"

**The end of chapter 21. How was it? Spooky? Funny? Crazy? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OMG tell me what everyone will see next or who was the one who was barging into the room. Please read and review! I have a challenge for you guys. If I get at least 5 reviews for every chapter, I will do an extra chapter in the end of this story. I am not trying to be mean or anything with the 5 review things. I just need to know what you guys think about my story. That chapter will include a little one-shot between all our couples. Our couples are Naru and Mai, Mina and Gene, John and Masako, Lin and Madoka, Mark with-**

**Naru: DDL stop giving them anymore things about the reward of what they will get if they give at least 5 review. They shouldn't know a lot of details.**

**Dark Angel: Shut your mouth Naru. I know you want them to do the challenge so you and Mai can have a little moment at the end. Also if you guys have any suggestions for teh reward, I'm all ears well eyes. Haha. **

**Naru: Whatever Dark Angel. Please read and review to see what happens next.**

**Dark Angel: Hey! That's what I'm supposed to say! DarkDiamondLover out! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22:The thing in Mai has awakened

**DarkDiamondLover: -_- Wow no one except for Little Silver Blue Rose reviewed. Thank you!**

**Mai: Awww DDL, it's alright. I mean we don't need to put an extra chapter.**

**DDL: But I want to.**

**Mai: *sighs* Well DarkDiamondLover doesn't own us or anything. DDL only owns the plot of the story. **

**Mai's POV**

When the door opened, in came the rest of PVHPR. We all stood there shocked. I ran to Mina and gave her a hug. I said, "Oh my Darkness Mina! we were just leaving to look for all of you."

Mina hugged me back and said, "I guess we beat you to it." I laughed and we pulled away. I gave John, Gene, Bou-san, and Yasu a hug. Lin didn't want one so I just skipped him.

We got to know what happened to all of us. When Bou-san told us that we were in a different dimension, I said, "Does that mean Takumi is the one in charge or something?"

Mina looked at me and said, "Not really because he might just be a pawn for a plan." I said, "I know that but who's plan? I mean he is the only evil guy here so far, so how can he not be the one in charge?"

Naru said, "Maybe it's Minami Urado's son." I then said, "Why would it be them. I mean-" Before I finished, there was an earthquake. Since the "couples" were right next to each other, the girls ended up getting "protected" by the man.

Lin and Mark were calm while Yasu went under a table. Yasu was always the one who wouldn't want a scratch on his face. I was in Naru's arms against the wall.

Things fell here and there, but it never hit us. When the movement stopped, the things in the room were all messy. Everyone was still huddled in pairs. Lin and Mark were helping around to see if anyone got hurt.

Before I could say anything, a voice said in my head, _"Leave them Mai. Come to me now."_ I was confused and looked around. I caught Mina's eyes and she seems to have heard it too.

I telepathically connected to her. I said, _"I am guessing you heard that too?" _She replied by saying, _"Yeah I did. Who do you think it was?"_ I shrugged and said, _"Urado? Minami? Someone?"_

Mina sighed and said, _"Talk about it later. Right now we have to find base so we could see what is happening."_ I nodded and said, "Alright, we have to stay together at all times. If we are to get separated, things can go bad."

Everyone nodded and Mark said, "So Mai, what do you have in mind?" I shrugged and said, "We could have Mina in the front and I could be in the back of the line. We could all hold hands so we make sure that if we step through the door, we may be in the same place instead of being separated again."

Naru said, "So, your saying for everyone to leave at the same time while holding hands. Wouldn't that take longer to get to where we are going?"

I sighed and turned to him. I said, "So Mr. Narcissist. Do you have a better plan? If so, I am all ears. I will listen to everything you have to say."

I didn't know why I was being so mean to him. I mean he only gave me a possible fact. Mina came over to me and whispered, "Your eyes are really dark Mai. What is going on?"

I looked at her and pushed her with a lot more force than what I really can. She was thrown across the room from where she was in front of me. Gene went over to her.

Naru grabbed at my shoulders . . . wrong move. I grabbed his hand and flipped him/threw him across the room. It was Mark who grabbed me by the shoulders next. I did the same to him.

As everyone tried to calm me down, they got the same punishment. _"Punishment? Did I just really think that? What is wrong with me?"_ I thought. Naru tried one more time and ended up with a cut on his face.

I didn't know why I was hurting the ones I cared and also the ones I loved. _"What is wrong with me?" _I thought to myself. A voice replied.

It wasn't mine at all it was a woman's but it was more. . . evil. She said, _"Well you are awakening what your sister can never have my dear. Now come to me my child. Come to mommy."_

Mom? She can't be my mother because my mother has the same voice as me and my sister combined. My mother has the voice of a sweet woman. If she got angry, her voice never went this scary.

I wanted to decline the offer but something made me walk towards the door. The voice continued in my head saying, _"That's right my child. Keep walking to me. Your mother. My sweet angel. Come. Come to me."_

I tried to slow myself down, but it was as if I was on a spell. Someone grabbed my arm and it was Lin. I kicked him in the shin and then flipping him over.

Mina was standing in front of me and said, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I opened my mouth to speak but instead of my voice, it was another persons.

I laughed and it sounded as if something was caught in my throat. I said, "Well Mina, I suggest you quit asking and go to your friends because this little girl is mine." Mina said, "NO! SHE CAN'T BE YOURS! SHE IS MY SISTER! MAI WAKE UP!"

I felt a smirk come on my face but it wasn't me. I said, "She can't because she is too far gone. I suggest you don't call for her anymore." I then did the unthinkable.

I kicked her stomach and she was sent back from the force of my kick. Inside, I kept screaming but I knew that this was all caused by something else.

I wanted to fight back but I couldn't. I was slowly sinking into darkness. The last thing I saw was the fact that I walked out of the door and I heard everyone calling for me to come back.

**Mina's POV**

As soon as Mai proposed her idea, Naru said, "So, your saying for everyone to leave at the same time while holding hands. Wouldn't that take longer to get to where we are going?"

I saw Mai sigh and said, "So Mr. Narcissist. Do you have a better plan? If so, I am all ears. I will listen to everything you have to say."

Why was she being mean to the one she liked? What is going on? I then noticed Mai's eyes. They were darker than normal. They are turning black.

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Your eyes are really dark Mai. What is going on?" She then pushed me. Hard. I flew across the room and hit my back.

I coughed as I slid to the ground. I then saw Naru get the same treatment. Soon everyone was getting the same treatment too.

Mai then started to walk towards the door. Lin tried again but got kicked in the shin and was pushed away from Mai. I then saw a cut on Naru's face.

This can't be Mai. No, this has to be some kind of joke because Mai would never hurt anyone with pure hate.

I stood up and walked over to her. Every step caused me to slightly wince, but I still managed to get to her. Once I did, I said, " Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

When Mai spoke, her voice was laced with hate, envy, rage, anger, and more. If Mai was normal, her voice would have been softer, but this is insane!

She started to laugh but it wasn't the sound of a kindhearted person. Instead it was the sound of an evil woman. A crazed woman. I didn't like this one bit.

She said, "Well Mina, I suggest you quit asking and go to your friends because this little girl is mine." I said, "NO! SHE CAN'T BE YOURS! SHE IS MY SISTER! MAI WAKE UP!"

Mai then had a smirk on her face. She then said, "She can't because she is too far gone. I suggest you don't call for her anymore." She kicked me with so much force that I was literally sent flying back.

As soon as I hit the wall, I slid the ground slowly slipping from consciousness to unconsciousness.

Mai started to exit the room, even though everyone screamed, "MAI DON'T GO!" But it was too late, she was already gone.

I sat there with my knees in front of my chest and my arms around my legs. I put my head in my arms and started to sob.

My sister has become possessed or what I feared for the past 11 years of my life has finally came true. I remember my parents words exactly from the time I turned 5.

_It was Mai's and my 5th birthday. We had all of our friends over. Even Mark our cousin came. We all celebrated our birthday in the house._

_Everyone of our friends came over. Even our cousins. We played and before we were to do the cake, my parents called for me._

_When I went to them, they had a serious look on their faces. I didn't like that one bit. Whenever they were serious, something bad happened or something will._

_My dad said, "Mina, sweetie. Watch over your sister carefully. You guys may be twins, but you are the oldest. Be careful. Your mother foresaw a dark future for your sister."_

_I looked at my mom and she said, "Your sister Mai. Well I saw your sister and yourself in a room. I don't know how far it is in the future, but Mai had an evil aura surrounding her. Right now, Mai may be sweet and kindhearted, but your father and I fear that the worst is to come."_

_I was confused a lot now. What is going to happen to my sister? What do they mean that the worst is going to come? What is going on?_

_My dad noticed my confused look and said, "Your sister is in danger. In the future, she might kill you and everyone she loves or she will kill herself. Something inside of her is sleeping for now. When it does wake up, she won't be the Mai we know and love. Instead she will be-"_

_Before he could finish, the time to cut the cake. I was left with the words he told me still in my head _**(A/N: I know Mina and Mai are only 5 years old but they seem smarter for their age.)**_ and I was wondering what he was going to say._

For the past 11 years, what my father didn't finish, was in my head. For 11 years, I had no idea what he wanted to say after "Instead she will be-" Be what?

A demon? A real pureblood vampire princess? A what? Why didn't he tell me? I felt someone sit down next to me. I peeked through the opening in my arms and saw Gene.

I covered my face again and tried to muffle my cries. He sat there and said, "You know it's better to have someone hug you when you need to be comforted. Your sister, tell me. Do you know what has happened to her?"

I stayed with my head still in my hands. I didn't feel like talking right now. Gene sighed and I felt him stand up. I didn't care if he left or not.

I know we have a thing going on but right now I can't make myself be my usual cheery, happy self. I thought that Gene left but instead, he picked me up so I was standing.

I winced slightly as my legs got the weight of me, but in the end I just stood up and looked at the ground. Gene grabbed my chin and our eyes met.

His eyes told me that he was worried, sad, and kind of amused, but that was hidden behind the sadness and worry.

I tried to look away, but he didn't make me. I said, "Just let me cry. You wouldn't understand what I mean when I tell you so why should I tell you?"

I looked at Gene in the eyes and I saw a bit of hurt in them. My tears continued to fall as I looked at Gene.

I gave up and hugged Gene. I cried into his shirt. My cries were muffled and Gene comforted me. I said, "S-she h-had s-something w-wrong-"

I didn't finish as Gene pulled me away and said, "Calm down and then tell us?" I nodded and took deep breaths.

I then said, "Mai. We all know her as the fun, kind, caring, and the lovable one. Well when I turned 5 years old, my parents told me something that leads us to today. My mom, well, she can see the future. She saw Mai like what has happened to her today. My mom said that there was something sleeping inside of Mai. No one superior then us know. Its only what Ayako and I know. The superiors don't even know that some vampires present here are well dating a human or vampire hunter. If word gets out to the superiors that either Mai has gone evil or that one of the laws have been broken, the vampires here will die."

I took another deep breath before I said, "Mai has always been a slightly weak child since birth. When she was born, the doctors said that I was healthy while my sister, would have some problems here and there. That is what I heard from my parents, but that was a lie. My parents told me that small lie, but I found the truth. Mai was never weak at all. When she was born, something bad happened. I don't know the exact details, but my parents did. I only know that Mai was never a weak child to begin with. Reo, our butler was the one who told me that Mai wasn't weak at all. He couldn't tell me what exactly happened, but he did tell me that Mai had an evil thing dwelling inside of her. Her fear of vampires? It never happened. She was never afraid of vampires to begin with. She faked it because she knows a lot about this case. Mai does have the powers of PK, clairvoyance, astral projection, and also to see what normal people can't see. Ever since her 10th birthday, her powers have been growing at an unexplainable rate. My mom, while she was still alive, tried to stop the awakening of whatever the thing inside of Mai was. Now that my parents are gone and I have no lead on finding the possible cure, I am lost. Mai told me that maybe the cure was with Urado and if we found Urado, Minami, and everyone, we can find the cure to the thing. From what my parents told me, the cure is actually a ritual. It involves a total of 7 things. There are many steps and if you were to do the wrong step, things can go ugly. I am sorry I haven't told any of you guys this, but this needed to be kept a secret until the right time."

No one talked for a while. Naru stood against the wall and said, "So, if we find the next clues and everything, we can find the cure for Mai. Maybe Urado is helping us. Maybe in every clue he leaves us, he is giving us one of the 7 things. I mean the necklace, bracelet, and the ring were in a clue and they helped Mai a little. So maybe Urado isn't the bad guy."

I shook my head 'no' and said, "No, he is the bad guy. How do I know? He is watching our every move right now. We have to be careful, because this may be a game."

We were all silent and then we heard some music. There was the sound of a piano playing. It was one of the songs I rarely hear because Mai can never have the time to sing it.

It was Bring Me To Life. You could hear the words as if the music and singing were from the next room.

Everyone stayed silent as only the piano was played. As soon as the singing began. I was singing along. I liked this song but Mai was the one who knew the song by heart.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home...**

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
**You can't just leave me**  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
**Without your love darling**  
**Only you are the life among the dead**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
**Don't let me die here**  
**There must be something more**  
**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me)**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Bring me to life)**  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
**(Bring me to life)**

As the song finished, the piano still played. I said, "We have to see if she is there. Come on. Let's go save Mai."

I grabbed the handle and twisted the knob. This was it.

**How was it? Was it awesome? Was it weird? Was it... you fill in the blank. Wow, Mai is now either a demon or a real pureblood vampire princess or something worse. Tell me what you think by reading and reviewing! Thank you! Please read and review please, please, please! Also the challenge is still up. If I can get at least 5 review in the chapters (or a few chapters is fine by me) then I will put an extra chapter at the end! Before I forget the songs I used was 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Bye for now. DDL out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Going Under

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Thank you to Lici910 and also SapphireXRosesXFanX for reviewing! I loved your review. Please keep reviewing because I don't want to think that no one is reviewing. I don't own Ghost Hunt and all. O.W.T.C!**

**Naru's POV**

After the singing ended except for the piano, Mina said, " We have to see if she is there. Come on. Let's go save Mai."

When she grabbed and twisted the handle, we knew that this was it. When she opened the door and we stepped through, we were in the grand hall.

We saw the piano and Mai, but she wasn't Mai at all. From here you can see her. Her hair has gone black, the visible skin has gone pale, her lips were a darker red, and I don't know about the eyes.

We all went to her. She seemed to not notice us or if she did, she didn't care. She continued to play the piano. Mai then played another song. It was different.

We all stood behind her and then she started to sing.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time ****  
****I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once ****  
****(wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**  
**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring ****  
****the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)****  
**** So I don't know what's real and what's not ****  
****(what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**

**I'm...**

**So go on and scream**  
**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**  
**I won't be broken again (again)**  
**I've got to breathe**

******I can't keep going under**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under**

Once she finished, I was thinking about going over to her and asking her what's wrong, but she finished playing the song and stood up.

She glared at me and said, "Don't think about asking me what is wrong. I don't need your pity. You weak mortal."

When she looked at me, I got to see her eyes. They weren't her eyes. The eyes that fit Mai are her beautiful caramel eyes.

The eyes I was staring at were two different colors. One eyes was black while the other was a mix of a dark blue and dark purple. I heard all the girls gasp.

Mina said, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Mai laughed and said, "You want to know who I am? Well let me tell you. I am the queen of all things evil. You can call me Raven. Mai is no longer here, so I suggest you guys leave."

Mai, no, Raven pointed to a door on the left and said, "That is the exit. Once you leave, no need for you guys to return." We all stood our ground and Raven laughed.

She said, "So, you guys don't want to just leave this girl alone. But don't you see? I am Raven. Mai? She is dead. I am in full control now. So I suggest you guys leave."

We still stood our ground. Raven said, "Whatever. You guys chose this fate. Not me." Raven turned to leave but before she did, she said, "Naru or Oliver or Kazuya, whatever your name is. Mai was screaming for you to come save her before I . . . took her life. She really did care for you. Pathetic weakling of the girl. Well bye when we meet again, you guys will all die."

Raven walked to the door and stepped through. Once she did, she was gone. Mina fell to the ground and started to cry. Gene went to comfort. Ayako and Masako went into the arms of either Bou-san (Ayako) or John (Masako) to get comfort.

Mark went to the wall and slammed it with his fists. He kept mumbling that it was his fault for not giving her protection or something.

I just stood there. I did nothing. I don't care if I died now. Mai was gone. The girl I loved. Gone. I didn't tell her how I felt for her. She told me but never got an answer.

I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. I ran my hand through my hair and then I put my hand down.

I stood up and was about to leave when Lin said, "Noll, where are you going?" I said, "Nowhere. You don't need to know about it." Mina stood up and looked at me.

Mina looked like Mai but instead of Mai's laughter, kindness, and etc, in her eyes, Mina's had determination. Mina said, "Naru, where are you going? Really where are you going? If you are planning to go and look for Mai. You are not alone. I am going with you."

Everyone raised their hands in a vote saying they all agreed. I sighed and said, "You caught me red handed. I was planning to find Mai alone. You guys come with. We have to get our Mai back."

Everyone nodded and we headed to the door. Even if it led us to somewhere Mai isn't, at least we have our hope. Hope to find Mai. Hope to save her on time.

**Mai's POV**

I was sitting in the darkness. I continued to think that I was dead. This girl Raven is leading me to nowhere I knew. I continued to hear someone calling me.

Saying, "My sweet. Your almost there. Keep coming to mommy. Keep coming my sweet, sweet Mai. My sweet, sweet Raven."

Why was she calling me Raven? I am not a Raven. The girl who took control of my body is Raven, but why does this woman make it sound that I am both Mai and Raven?

While I was walking around in the dark, I bumped into something, well actually it was a someone.

It was a girl. She was around my age. She had mismatched eyes. One eyes was black while the other had a mixture of both blue and purple.

She smiled. It was a wicked smile. She said, "Why, hello Mai. I thought you would have died by now, but I guess I was wrong. Now tell me. Do you know my name?"

I had only one clue of her name so I said it. "Raven." She laughed and said, "So you know me, my dear sister. You know me well. Now tell me, why are you with the other girl? She is not your sister, I am. Forget everything and everyone. Come, let's go to mother."

Raven's words were very persuasive, but I wasn't . . . spellbound. I said, "So, your saying that you are my sister? Ha, pathetic, but very funny. I can only be one person's sister and that is my twin. Her name is Mina. So you will never be my sister. Not in a million years."

As I said that, her eyes darkened and she said, "Are you sure about that?" I nodded slowly and Raven laughed. She came towards me and said, "You're already starting to look like me."

A mirror popped out of nowhere and the reflection showed me. My hair was starting to turn black and my eyes were getting darker.

I screamed, "NO! This is not me. You changed the mirror to show me something that I am not. You hexed the mirror."

She laughed and said, "I have not done that my sweet sister. If I did, I would have told you. Now let's go to mother."

The darkness left and I was finally in control of my body. Raven was right next to me. She was in a black dress. She also had some black boots with a silver tiara on.

She said, "My sweet sister, you are going to be queen soon. I am obliged to you." I nodded and we passed a mirror. I looked at my reflection.

My hair was brown with black on the ends of my hair. I had a black streak in my hair too. My eyes were the same as Raven's. My skin was pale like Naru's but instead of my skin color being exactly like his, mine was paler. My lips were painted black. Black lipstick does not suit a girl like me.

I was wearing a midnight blue dress, but instead of being strapless like Raven's, mine had straps with a black sweater. My shoes were black and blue.

On my head, was a silver tiara with red roses surrounding it. I had to take a step back, because this was not me. The me that everyone knew was the short brown pixie styled hair, caramel brown eyes, fair skin, always smiles, and wears bright colored clothing.

The me in the mirror wasn't smiling. I tried to smile, but nothing. It ends up in a smirk. I didn't like the new me. I couldn't show emotion. I was a nobody. No one will recognize me.

I fell to the ground and said, "What have you done to me?" Raven laughed and said, "I brought out the real you." I looked at her and said, "Real me? The real me had brown hair, caramel colored eyes, fair skin, had emotion, and your saying this is the real me?"

Raven said, "That was your disguise my Queen." I got really pissed and stood up. I said, "If you're saying this is me, then you are wrong. The one in the mirror is you. Your only the darker version of Mai. You're the girl who I didn't want anyone to see. I am not afraid of you."

Raven laughed and said, "Sure I am. Mother wants us. Let's go." I unwillingly followed. The whole time, I started to think about the others.

Mina, Gene, Bou-san, Naru, Ayako, John, Masako, Naru, Yasu, Lin, Mark, and Naru. The one who continued to come into my head was Naru. I wanted him. I need Naru.

I stopped while Raven continued. She didn't seem to notice, but if she did, I think she doesn't care. All she cares about is to be Queen. I know it because her eyes give it all away. I turned to the other direction and ran. I turned back to look at her and she was still walking forward.

There was a door. I opened it and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and took steps backwards. The whole time I was facing the door.

Someone covered my mouth before I could scream. I struggled against their grasp and when we were in a corridor. I saw everyone. I heard the person who grabbed me saying, "Raven, it's time for you to be exorcised."

My eyes opened wide and I tried to say, "No, I'm Mai." But that was muffled by Naru's hand. I bit his hand and he let me go. I fell to the ground coughing.

I stood up and walked to Naru. He was holding his hand. I grabbed his face and I said, "Who do you really think I am?" I let go of his face and turned the others.

I said, "Who do you guys think I am?" Mina came over to me and said, "Raven, stop playing tricks on us." I tried to laugh but no emotion. I grabbed her cheeks and pulled.

I said, "I wouldn't be playing tricks, if you didn't understand. Those exacts words were from you when I said the same thing. Mina, how could you out of everyone here think that I am Raven?"

I let go of her and went to the window. Without facing them I said, "If you really want to know everything, figure out who I am."

Mina said, "How in the world will we know? You may be Raven playing tricks on us." I looked at her and said, "What will make me prove to you that I am Mai? What will make me prove to you that I am not Raven?"

Naru said, "Show us that you aren't Raven. Show us something only Mai can do." I nodded and said, "Fine, Naru, no Oliver." I looked at everyone and raised my hand.

I breathed in and out. I slowly controlled my PK to form it around me. The glow was the same, blue. I formed it around me and then channeled it to my hand.

I then made the PK disappear into thin air. I saw a plant in the corridor and I raised it with my PK. I was getting tired and when I had the plant next to me, I let my PK put it down to the ground.

I stumbled slightly , but I used the window as some balance. I said, "Raven can't use PK or any of my other powers. If she tried she would burn up because one touch of my energy will burn an evil being to crisp."

I didn't actually know if that was true but I hope I did. Naru came to me and said, "Then tell us why you have mismatched eyes like her, your hair is changing, and you wear dark colors. Tell us where the real Mai went."

I slumped down to the ground and I said, "I don't know what she did to me. All I know is that after I hurt you guys and left, I was in forever darkness. In the darkness, Raven told me that I am going to be Queen of all evil. She said that she is my sister and that my mother wanted me. When I took all control I was in this. I was different. I can bear no emotion. If I smile, it comes to a smirk. The only emotions I can show are anger, sadness, and negative types of emotion. I wish I was emotional, I wish I was back to normal, but something happened that I do not know of. Please, everyone help me turn back to normal."

**How is it? Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from all of you, but nowadays only one person reviews for every chapter. The song used in this chapter if Going Under by Evanescence. Please read and review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	24. Chapter 24:Mai transforms! Goth to angel

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Thank you for the reviews everyone. They meant a lot to me! :3 I don't own Ghost Hunt as I have said through the previous chapters. I do own the story plot line. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

_Recap: I slumped down to the ground and I said, "I don't know what she did to me. All I know is that after I hurt you guys and left, I was in forever darkness. Raven told me that I am going to be queen of all evil. She said that she is my sister and that my mother wanted me. When I took all control I was in this. I was different. I can bear no emotion. If I smile, it comes to a smirk. The only emotions I can show are anger, sadness, and negative types of emotion. I wish I was emotional, I wish I was back to normal, but something happened that I do not know of. Please, everyone help me turn back to normal."_

I felt sad but no tears came. Naru came over to me and tried to comfort me. He hugged me and said, "Mai, we will do everything we can to get you back to normal."

I nodded against his chest and suddenly, blue light surrounded me. Naru pulled me away from him and everyone was blinded by my light. The light was the exact same color as my PK.

I closed my eyes to the light. My heart pumped faster than normal and it was also pumping hard. My body felt as if I was being set on fire. It burned so much. I screamed as the pain was unbearable.

I opened my eyes slowly to see what was going on. I could see only light and myself. Everything other than the light was gone.

It felt as if I was in an Alternate Universe because I was alone in the light. The burning sensation was still there.

I then noticed that I was floating. The light got brighter and the pain started to decrease, but it was still running through my body. My heart was going back to normal.

The light was still bright. Then all of a sudden air was passing through my hair and was wrapping itself around my body as if it was wrapping me in a cocoon.

I felt protected and warm. I closed my eyes and let the flow of my PK work its way through. The burning sensation was gone but in its trace was warmth.

The pain, the burning sensation, and everything that was painful was gone. In their traces was warmth. My cocoon of air was still around me.

The wind stopped but the cocoon was still there. I finally felt a breach in the cocoon itself. I broke out of the cocoon and jumped out.

I flipped and I landed gracefully on the ground. I stretched and the light surrounding me was still there, except it was starting to dim.

Once the light was fully gone, I smiled and I had my emotions back! Mina was the first to get out of the trance. She said, "Mai? Mai! MAI!" She ran to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and said, "Hello big sis. I am back. Miss me?" I felt her nod against my shoulder and I had to laugh.

She said, "You're not going to transform back to Raven again right?" I pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. I said, "Why would I do that? I wasn't her to begin with. She lied to you. I never died. She took control for that time only. You guys caught me. I was just transformed. I never left."

Mina smiled and I let her go. I looked at everyone who came towards me and hugging me. Mark was still sulking. "Awww, poor Mark. Your sulking. Come on already. I never died. Geeze. Grow up will ya? Come over here my favorite cousin." I said.

He looked at me and said, "No. It's all my fault that you got possessed in the first place." I laughed and said, "Sure it is. It's my fault for falling into a spell in the first place."

I walked to him and gave him a hug and said, "Don't blame yourself for something you had no clue of." He sighed and said, "Fine. You win."

I smiled and pulled him away. The last person I talked to was Naru. I said, "So you saved me. Thank you. I guess to change me back was a hug. That's funny though. It sounds as if I am in a fairytale. You're the prince who needs to save me. Something like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, but instead of a kiss, it was a hug."

I laughed and gave Naru a hug. I said, "Thank you Oliver." I pulled away and sat on the ground. It felt nice to sit on the ground without having to worry about a dress.

I was finally in some shorts and a shirt. From what everyone said, my eyes were back to their caramel color with a hint of a honey color which I never knew was there in the first place.

My face was back to being original instead of that extreme white color and my lips had no traces of black. I liked being back to normal.

Mina sat down next to me and said, "So what now?" I shrugged and said, "I guess we go to base, but I have a feeling that Raven will be watching us. I mean she didn't care if I left silently. I think she was planning to make me leave or something. She kept saying that I was her sister and said things like I am the next Queen of the evil."

Mina thought about it and then Yasu said, "I have had some research about that, but it only said that the Queen of evil never shows herself. She is in hell guarding it. So why is she here?"

My head snapped up and I said, "Takumi! He probably called to her or something to get rid of us." Everyone thought about it and Naru said, "Mai do you still have the spell pieces?"

I didn't have my bag because it was in base but I did memorize the spell. I looked at Mina and she nodded. I smiled and we both said, "Light turns to Darkness. Darkness turns to light. These coexist with each other. They hate each other. Curse or no curse, We will find a way to escape. The night and light is when we come out. Light will beat darkness. Darkness will beat light. If there is no darkness, it will be hot forever. If there is no light, it will be cold forever. Don't be afraid of the dark. Light will come and guide the way. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Be gone the one who brought this curse. Be gone and never return."

I gave Mina a high five and said, "That was fun." Mina nodded and said, "Yeah it was. We have to do it again soon." I nodded and then something pulled me to see the other side.

I saw the ghosts and spirits coming at us. I stood up and pulled Mina up with me. I pushed her towards Gene. I said, "Everyone knows that I could see what other people can't right? Well if you don't know you do. We have to get out of here now!"

**Naru's POV**

As soon as the light enveloped Mai, I pulled away surprised. I went with the others against the wall. Mai was surrounded by a blue light. She was raised up and then I heard screaming from her.

I winced as she did. Soon she was surrounded by air. It looked like a cocoon. Mai closed her eyes and looked as if she was sleeping.

Resting in that cocoon. She looked as if she was a butterfly waiting to break free from the cocoon. Since the cocoon was see through, you could see Mai.

Her painted black lips, her pale face, her dress, and her tiara. She looked so different. When the cocoon cracked, she broke free. The cocoon had disappeared and out came my Mai.

Her brown hair, her caramel eyes with a hint of honey, and her fair skin. She was back. Mina said, "Mai? Mai! MAI!" She ran to Mai and gave her a hug.

Mai hugged her back and said, "Hello big sis. I am back. Miss me?" Mina then said, "You're not going to transform back to Raven again right?"

Mai said, "Why would I do that? I wasn't her to begin with. She lied to you. I never died. She took control for that time only. You guys caught me. I was just transformed. I never left."

Mai looked at everyone who came towards her and got hugs from everyone. Mark was still sulking. "Awww, poor Mark. Your sulking. Come on already. I never died. Geeze. Grow up will ya? Come over here my favorite cousin." Mai said.

He looked at her and said, "No. It's all my fault that you got possessed in the first place." Mai laughed and said, "Sure it is. It's my fault for falling into a spell in the first place."

Mai gave him a hug and said, "Don't blame yourself for something you had no clue of." He sighed and said, "Fine. You win."

Mai came to me and said, "So you saved me. Thank you. I guess to change me back was a hug. That's funny though. It sounds as if I am in a fairytale. You're the prince who needs to save me. Something like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, but instead of a kiss, it was a hug."

Mai hugged me and I hugged her back. She said, "Thank you Oliver." Mai pulled away but something wanted me to hold on to her, but I fought the urge.

Mina sat down next to her and said, "So what now?" Mai shrugged and said, "I guess we go to base, but I have a feeling that Raven will be watching us. I mean she didn't care if I left silently. I think she was planning to make me leave or something. She kept saying that I was her sister and said things like I am the next Queen of the evil."

Mina looked in thought about it and then Yasu said, "I have had some research about that, but it only said that the Queen of evil never shows herself. She is in hell guarding it. So why is she here?"

Mai's head snapped up and she said, "Takumi! He probably called to her or something to get rid of us." We all thought about it and I said, "Mai do you still have the spell pieces?"

Mai looked at Mina and who in return nodded. Mai smiled and they both said, "Light turns to Darkness. Darkness turns to light. These coexist with each other. They hate each other. Curse or no curse, We will find a way to escape. The night and light is when we come out. Light will beat darkness. Darkness will beat light. If there is no darkness, it will be hot forever. If there is no light, it will be cold forever. Don't be afraid of the dark. Light will come and guide the way. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Be gone the one who brought this curse. Be gone and never return."

The twins gave each other a high five and said, "That was fun." Mina nodded and said, "Yeah it was. We have to do it again soon."

Mai stood up and pulled Mina up with her. Mai then pushed Mina towards Gene. She said, "Everyone knows that I could see what other people can't right? Well if you don't know you do. We have to get out of here now!"

We were all frozen in the spot before the words went through my head. I finally understood and I said, "Everyone get with your partners! We have to leave now. Mai has just told us that there are ghosts after us. We have to move. NOW!"

Mark paired up with Yasu because Lin has already said that he could take care of himself. I grabbed Mai's hand and we ran. I then recalled what floor we were on.

3. We are on the 3rd floor. The floor that Mai said was surrounded. We all saw the stairs and decided to take it. We all ran down the stairs and ended up on the 1st floor.

Base was on this floor I didn't know if the door for base would work and take us into base but we have to give it a try at least.

We reached base door and I grabbed the handle. I turned the knob and we all crashed to the ground. We were in-

**Meanwhile with Raven**

As soon as I heard my sister's retreating footsteps, I sighed. I knew she was gone when I felt her presence disappear. I turned and said, "Mai, I knew you were leaving. I was waiting for you to. I didn't want you to go through what I did. Thankfully you forgot your memory. You forgot your sister. You remember Mina but not me. Your sister."

I felt sad, but no tears came or that was what I thought. I felt something wet land on my hand. I looked at my hand and on my hand was a water drop.

More came down my cheeks. I was crying. I said, "How?" I wiped the tears away and walked forward. I remember my little sister from a long time ago.

We were sister only for a few years. After our father died, I was soon kidnapped and murdered. I guess mom never told them. I remember them because they were my sisters.

I lied to Mai and told her that Mina wasn't her sister but Mina is. We are all sisters. My name is Raven because of my hair color.

I never was a vampire. I was a human girl because I was born a few days before my parents were turned into vampires. I did however receive the power to see evil as if I step into a different dimension.

Mai is the only child in our family who received the full power. PK, clairvoyance, astral projection, and what I have.

I was different from my sisters but I was loved equally. On the day I was kidnapped, my mother told me the mission I was on with Mina.

We had to protect Mai that was certain, but while my mom and my sisters were getting lunch, I was captured and soon murdered in the factory a few blocks away.

I didn't get to tell my sisters I will always love them, but maybe I can. If I get rid of the now Queen of evil, I can save them.

I need their help. I need them to understand. I made one mistake and I can't risk that one more time. I can't risk everyone's lives for my selfishness.

I have to prove to my little sisters that I can protect them. I won't hurt them ever again. I need the help of Takumi, the one who called for the Queen to come.

I need him to help me with the spell. I need him to get me the items needed. I will help my sisters defeat her. I will not let my real parents down.

I nodded and ran to find Takumi. I had to find him before the Queen knows of my plans and says makes me stop.

**How was it? I hope it was good. I liked the parts were Mai was transformed in a way. I liked that part because it felt magical in a way. Tell me what you guys think of my story! Please read and review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	25. Chapter 25:We are Family! Mai,Mina,Raven

**Awww thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. They meant a lot to me because you guys review my story. Please keep it up! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! O.W.T.C!**

**Raven's POV**

I managed to find Takumi. I told him everything that I needed. He said, "I have everything you need. I was planning on doing the same, but I messed up."

I glared at him and said, "Sure, you were. You were the one who summoned that damn witch to the mortal world."

Takumi sweat dropped and said, "I am sorry for that. I was curious of that and all. Besides, I got what I wanted after I summoned her. I got to kill Oliver and the woman I loved. I wanted to get rid of the queen for making me kill my crush, but I needed the spell, which I ripped up into lines and hid, that PVHPR has and the items."

I nodded and said, "We have to find PVHPR and get the spell from them. We have to get rid of the Queen in order for them to continue. In order for my little sisters to find Urado and bring him down."

Takumi nodded and we both went to look for them. The first place I had in mind was their base. That was where they were all heading, hopefully.

We reached base a few minutes before they did. I said, "I enchanted the door so if they open the door that leads to base it will bring them exactly here."

Takumi nodded and stood in front of the door. I went behind Takumi because I feared what would happen if they saw me before Takumi. The door opened and in came, well actually they crashed, PVHPR.

**Naru's POV**

We reached base door and I grabbed the handle. I turned the knob and we all crashed to the ground. We were in base.

In front of us was none other than Takumi. We all stood up getting ready to say our chants. Takumi raised his hands and said, "No need for you to kill me. I have come here in peace."

I then saw Raven come out from behind Takumi. I glared at them both. I said, "What do you guys want? If it is Mai, you can't have her."

Raven laughed and said, "Well I need my two sisters to help me." I was confused when she said that. _"Two sisters? There is no one here who has her blood. So why is she saying two sisters?"_ I thought.

Raven laughed again and said, "Mina and Mai Taniyama. My name is Raven Taniyama. I am your older sister. I guess you guys forgot what happened to me after dad died. Well let me remind you guys, I was kidnapped and murdered. I guess mom never told you guys and you guys gradually forgot. But let me remind you guys of the times we spent together going around town with all of us with dad and mom. We would eat out on birthdays and holidays, eat frozen yogurt, go to the zoo, have a picnic, and most of all be a family."

I noticed that both Mina and Mai had tears in their eyes. I guessed they remember the times because of the emotions they were showing.

Raven said, "Do you guys remember now?" Mina ran to her sister while Mai walked slowly at first before she too ran. There was a huge group hug between them and everything.

Everyone stayed put while Mai, Mina, and Raven were hugging each other. Mai said, "I'm sorry I forgot." Raven just patted her head saying, "It's alright." Mina said, "I should have remembered. You were in on the case with me and-"

Mina didn't finish as Raven hugged her and did the same thing she did to Mai. After the hugs were over, I just went to look at monitors.

The monitors showed things that got me really stumped. The cameras were in the places as they were in before the incidents, but then they started to move around.

Camera #1 was supposed to be in the 1st floor hallway, but then it moved to the 3rd floor hallway. It then went back to the original spot after a few minutes.

The other cameras did the same things and I was getting confused. Raven said, "Because the Queen of Evil is here, she is changing the whole place and moving things over and over. I don't have the power to do anything and I am sorry for that."

I looked at her and said, "Why are you telling us all of this? Aren't you supposed to be her minion sort of thing?" Raven looked at me and said, "No, I'm not her minion. I just work for her. So you should quit asking and start to pay attention, Mr. Shibuya or is it Oliver or better yet Naru."

I glared at her and said, "Are you dead or something because it seems to me that you are alive. You said you were murdered but why does it seem as if you are alive?"

Raven stopped talking and said, "I am not dead. I was "murdered" but my body is still fresh. Before I died, I put a spell on myself so that my body can still be preserved but it has been ageing. So now if I find my body again, I might be able to come back to life, but then again, it has been years and by now the body would have been gone from where it is."

I nodded and Mai said, "Alright, well now we know everything, but how do we get rid of the Queen of evil? I mean seriously, you said that I was to be the Queen of evil and I don't get what you mean."

Raven sighed and said, "It was a lie. The Queen asked me to tell you that to lead you there, but I guess it didn't work. You have a pure heart. You are too kind to be a Queen of evil. Besides, we have to do something. The Queen said that at midnight tonight, she will kill all of us at midnight."

I nodded and said, "So what do we need to do now?" Mai said, "Well get ready of course." I nodded and so we began. We had a minimum of 7 hours left until midnight.

We all got ready in base for who knows what will happen if we leave this room again. Raven stood against the wall while Takumi brought out the items needed.

The items were a clay doll of a girl, 3 silver star necklace, 5 black candles, 6 dark colored chalk, 3 silver heart ring, a knife, 6 matches, and 6 small containers of blood.

The sight of all of this made me sick. I mean who would have known that the items were are going to use were so gothic?

Mai said, "So tell me how do we do this?" Raven sighed and said, "I just remembered that you never got things the first time when it comes to instructions."

Mai was about to defend herself when Raven began, "Well we have to make a star out of these 6 colors. The 5 colors are the lines and the last color circles the star. The star has to be very big. 5 candles go on the points of the stars and the last one goes in the center. Now the containers of blood are to go on the circle. The reason why there is 6 is because you only use 5. The last one is used on the Queen. The clay doll goes in the center. The knife will be passed around the three of us because we have to give a drop of our blood in the circle during the spell. The matches light up the candles, but they have to be lighted at once. The last match was for a just in case. The rings are going to the 3 chanting the spell while the necklaces go to the boys. The boys who will be helping us. Those 3 boys are Oliver, Gene, and Mark. Why them well, Oliver is with Mai, Gene is with Mina, and Mark is with . . . me. We will be around the star surrounding it. We will be in a boy, girl order. The boys don't need to memorize the chant instead, they need to just hold the girl's hand. When we do this, you guys have to be careful. The Queen will try to find her way out of the circle. Mai, when you do this, use your PK and surround her. Oliver try to help her. We need to do this in one clean shot. If not, we may end up blowing ourselves up and die. Do you get it now Mai?"

Mai was in thought before she nodded. She said, "I got all that but why are you with Mark?"

**Mai's POV**

When I said that, Raven blushed or so I thought. She looked the other way and said, "Because I . . ." She didn't finish.

I laughed and said, "Just kidding. I know all too well. Besides this will be hard and easy. Maybe we will do it right maybe we will die. It is what fate chose. Besides, if we make it through this, I will get to finish my real case and maybe find your body."

Raven said, "Why would you do that? I was mean the first time we met and still you do this." I laughed and said, "Sisters are sisters. We will stay together because we are family."

I laughed at what I said. That song was a good song to use in this tight situation. Raven laughed slightly and I heard bells. I said, "Wow, a pretty laugh for my pretty sister."

Raven smiled and said, "What a lot of persistence for my little sister." I pouted and said, "I am not a little sister. It's not fair being the youngest either by a month of a few seconds!"

Mina and Raven laughed and I had to laugh as well. Naru said, "We now have 4 hours and a half left. Let's get some rest . We will rest for about 2 hours and then we practice one last time."

Everyone nodded and so we scattered around the room to find a comfy spot. The couch was taken up by Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John.

Since we had 3 window sills, Yasu, Mark, and Gene took one. Mina went with Gene since Gene's was biggest. Lin, Naru, Raven, and I just stayed up.

Naru sat on his chair and said, "Mai come here. You need some rest." I blushed and said, "It's alright. I don't need sleep."

Before I knew it Raven was behind me and she knocked me out. I fell into Naru's arms and the last thing I knew was Raven saying, "Sorry Mai but you need sleep."

**Naru's POV**

As soon as Raven knocked Mai out and said, "Sorry Mai but you need sleep", I glared at her. Just because she is Mai's older sister, it doesn't mean that she could knock her out anytime she liked it.

I said, "Shouldn't you get some rest?" She said, "Nope. I don't need to. I am half dead. Sleep, is another weak spot to us humans. I don't need it. I can have rest but not sleep. Besides, I already had my rest, a while ago."

I sighed and looked at Lin who was looking at the monitors. I got dizzy just by looking at the screens. The cameras moving around and all.

I said, "You don't have the power to stop the cameras moving right?" Raven said, "If I did, I would have stopped that a few hours ago."

I nodded and Mai was sleeping soundly in my lap. She did need her rest. I mean she was awake for the past 41 hours worrying about everyone and then get possessed.

Mai is a danger magnet and I think everyone agrees on that. I noticed a piece of her hair was on her face and it took all my will power to not move it.

Raven said, "You are in love with Mai. I could see it in your eyes. Take care of her. She has been in danger for the past 16 years of her life. Both Mina and Mai will be turning 17 in a few weeks and still Mai seems to be the only one progressing faster than her sister. If this goes on, who knows what the sweet heart will turn into. Take care of Mai but don't let any of the superiors see you guys together. I have already heard that word already went to them about Mina and Gene's kiss. Also word that Masako and John are slowly having a thing going along. Ayako and Bou-san, a somewhat, but the main things they are talking about are you and my little sister. They are saying that Mai should be executed for starting to change her good girl act to bad girl. They are also talking about you guys already having a thing. Take good care of Mai. Don't get too close but get close enough to make sure she doesn't get hurt or even worse. I know you already had this talk by some other people but take care of Mai."

After Rave said that, Raven went to the wall and leaned against it. Takumi was talking to her. Lin was looking at the monitors and typing at something.

I soon started to get lured into sleep. I made Mai get secured in my arms so she doesn't fall. When I did, I fell asleep.

_Mai's Dream_

_I woke up to see that I was in the Hall of Memories. It has been a while since I came here. I looked at the memories and since I was in the beginning, I finally saw Raven. She was pretty even back then. _

_I walked forward and saw many other memories. When I reached the end, I saw Mark talking to a familiar figure. I finally recognized who it was._

_It was my mom! I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and said, "Sweet heart, be careful. During the spell, don't mess up. If you do, something bad will happen. I trust in you. Your father couldn't come right now because he was busy. Don't do anything rash during the spell. Use your PK but not to the max. You just need to concentrate on the Queen of evil and the binds will appear. Oliver doesn't need to help. After you do, let your PK go. Your father will be holding the binds by then."_

_I nodded and said, "I'm scared mom. This is the first time I have done this in a lifetime. Do you think I can do this? I'm afraid that I will mess up and endanger the ones I love."_

_My mom smiled and said, "Don't worry and be happy. You will make it through. I guess you haven't inherited another one of my powers or not yet. You see I can see into the future. I see two. One with you in it and the other without you. I can see everything, but Mai, during the spell, you have to let go of Oliver and step inside the circle. Raven wants to do that, but she can't. You have to. The reason is because you are the only one who can defeat her. When you step inside, start saying, "Heaven and Hell, are two different gates. Heaven and Hell which one do you choose? It has been decided, it has been said. Which one do you belong?" When you say that, your hands will start moving on their own accord. It will tell you where she will be sent. In this case it will be hell. Good luck Mai."_

_I nodded and looked at Mark. My mom disappeared and I said, "So, you and Raven. Cute but you guys are cousins!" Mark said, "Not entirely. She isn't my cousin. You and Mina are but not Raven. Raven was a different case. She was your sister yeah, but she is not my cousin. Your sister, was a hidden girl. She never went out that much. When she did, she would have been addressed as your friends, but at home she is your sister. Raven and I met when we were little and we understood each other so Raven and I are like friends. No relative business involved. Raven will be your sister, but to the other relatives, she is just a normal girl."_

_I sighed and said, "You should have told me or reminded me that I had another sister!" Mark shrugged and said, "You had too much on your mind. Don't you know how hard it is to get something into your thick skull without you screaming?"_

_A vein popped on my head and I said, "You are so infuriating. I can't believe you! I mean you are my cousin and guide, but I thought you would have been reminding me about a major detail that I have forgotten!"_

_Mark rolled his eyes. He then looked at his imaginary watch and said, "We're late! We're late for a very important event. Just Kidding. But time is up. We have to go."_

_I nodded and muttered, "You stole that from Alice in Wonderland but you changed a word." Mark laughed and said, "Goodbye."_

_I nodded and so I passed the door and I woke up. I woke up in-_

**How was this chapter? I hope it is okay. It took me a while to write this because in some parts it was hard to write some things. I managed to right it without being stumped. LOL. XD Please read and review. I don't own the sections of Alice in Wonderland or the song We Are Family. DarkDiamondLover out. See you. :D**


	26. Chapter 26:Case closed A Thousand Years

**I'm back~! Thank you for the reviews. They all encouraged me. Please read and review for this chapter as well! Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.S!**

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I regretted it immediately. I was in Naru's arms and he was asleep! Before I could do anything, Naru started to wake up.

I blushed slightly, no I mean I blushed ALOT and said, "Uhm, hi. Uhm, uh." I didn't know what to say. Naru just looked at me with his head tilted slightly and by gods he was cute.

I looked at my hands and said, "Uhm, sorry if I am sleeping on your lap. I didn't mean to. I mean-" I didn't finish because I didn't know what to say exactly.

Naru chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I know Raven did it. It's alright Mai. Besides, you don't need to turn red just because of a small incident like this."

Naru's face was inches away and I blushed before I turned my head. I said, "What time is it?" I hoped that worked on changing the subject.

It did and Raven said, "It's 10. We have an hour to practice. Come on." We all formed the circle and started. I didn't do what my mom said for the practice.

I was planning on doing it during the real deal. When our practice finished, it was close to midnight. 10 minutes until 12 to be more precise.

We all drew the star in the circle. The smell of blood was so intoxicating that I had a harder time doing the right thing. When we finished we formed the circle.

The rest of PVHPR stood around us like guards. We just stood there doing nothing for while before I said, " Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

The circle glowed red, blue, purple, black, gray, and green. The blood's smell was getting thick in the air. I closed my eyes and then my hand automatically went to Naru's.

It was as if my body was being controlled. The Queen appeared in the center with a wide smirk. She was about to say something but was cut off with our spell.

We all began saying, "Light turns to Darkness. Darkness turns to light. These coexist with each other. They hate each other. Curse or no curse, We will find a way to escape. The night and light is when we come out. Light will beat darkness. Darkness will beat light."

During the middle, I let go of Naru's hand and stepped inside. I didn't finish saying the spell. The others did and they were saying, "If there is no darkness, it will be hot forever. If there is no light, it will be cold forever. Don't be afraid of the dark. Light will come and guide the way. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Be gone the one who brought this curse. Be gone and never return."

Right then and there, I raised my hand so it was right in front of me. I said, "Heaven and Hell, are two different gates. Heaven and Hell which one do you choose? It has been decided, it has been said. Which one do you belong?"

With that my hands went to form a D-E-V-I-L. I then started to glow my blue. The light was brighter than before. I didn't seem bothered by the light at all. Instead, I felt better.

I tilted my head to the side and said, "Queen of Evil, it's time or you to go back. This is no place for you. Go back to Hell and never return. Once you do, you will have to deal with me."

The words were said with venom. I wasn't saying the words, but they were coming out of my mouth. In my head, I heard Ami and then Naru came up beside me and said, "You will be facing the both of us."

I knew that it was Oliver, Ami's boyfriend. We held hands and then we controlled our PK and sent it towards the Queen binding her. I let go and then the binds were still tight.

Naru and I went to our spots again and we all said, "Light turns to Darkness. Darkness turns to light. These coexist with each other. They hate each other. Curse or no curse, We will find a way to escape. The night and light is when we come out. Light will beat darkness. Darkness will beat light. If there is no darkness, it will be hot forever. If there is no light, it will be cold forever. Don't be afraid of the dark. Light will come and guide the way. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Be gone the one who brought this curse. Be gone and never return."

When that was immediately said, Mina, Raven, and I all said, "RIN, PYOU, TOU SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN! BE GONE!"

The Queen screamed and a hole appeared in the ground. She was being pulled down and she was finally gone. I fell down, but before I could kiss the floor, Naru caught me and said, "Good job Mai. You did fantastic."

I nodded and went to sleep.

**Naru's POV**

As soon as we said the spell, Mai broke off during the middle. I was surprised as she stood in the middle. When we finished, she said, "Heaven and Hell, are two different gates. Heaven and Hell which one do you choose? It has been decided, it has been said. Which one do you belong?"

Then Mai formed her hands to form the word 'Devil' before she was surrounded by a blue light. It was brighter than before.

Mai then tilted her said and said, "Queen of Evil, it's time or you to go back. This is no place for you. Go back to Hell and never return. Once you do, you will have to deal with me."

I felt someone enter my mind. I walked forward towards Mai and said, "You will be facing the both of us." I held Mai's hand and we both used out PK to bind the Queen.

We let it go and surprisingly the Queen stayed put. Mai and I went to our spots and we said the spell one more time.

"Light turns to Darkness. Darkness turns to light. These coexist with each other. They hate each other. Curse or no curse, We will find a way to escape. The night and light is when we come out. Light will beat darkness. Darkness will beat light. If there is no darkness, it will be hot forever. If there is no light, it will be cold forever. Don't be afraid of the dark. Light will come and guide the way. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Be gone the one who brought this curse. Be gone and never return."

When we finished, Mai, Mina, and Raven said, "RIN, PYOU, TOU SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN! BE GONE!"

The Queen screamed and a hole appeared in the ground. She was being pulled down and she was finally gone. Mai fell down, but before she could kiss the floor, I caught her and said, "Good job Mai. You did fantastic."

She nodded before she fell asleep. I picked her up and said, "Uh, she fell asleep." Everyone laughed and I set my Princess down. She was my Princess no matter what.

My gaze lingered on her for a while before I left the spot and said, "So is everything back to normal?"

No one spoke. Takumi was slowly disappearing but I caught him and said, "Where do you think you're going mister?"

Takumi sweat dropped and Mina said, "Maybe I should ask Mai to send him to the place where he really belongs." Mai was already awake even though she just fell asleep.

She said, "Heaven and Hell, are two different gates. Heaven and Hell which one do you choose? It has been decided, it has been said. Which one do you belong?"

Her hands were raised in front of her. She then formed an upside down V which was supposed to be an A. Then an N-G-E-L. The whole thing spelled Angel.

She smiled and said, "Takumi, you have been here for the past 40 years with evil beings and Ami and Oliver. You deserve a break from all of this. Go, you don't belong in Hell because your sins are forgiven."

Golden light flooded the room only where Takumi stood and he said, "Thank you Mai. Thank you Mina. Thank you Raven. Thank you everyone. Thank you."

With that he disappeared. Next came Ami and Oliver. They smiled and said, "Hello. Thank you for releasing the spirits here. The evil beings are all gone. Everything is back to normal. Miss Fuyumi-san, is alive. She never died. It was an illusion created to get you guys all separated."

I nodded and they too disappeared in a golden light. When they were gone, I heard a thump from behind. I turned and saw Mai on the floor unconscious. I sighed and picked her up.

When I did, she hugged me and said, "Let's go home. Daddy I'm tired." Mina, Mark, and Raven came over to Mai. Mark took Mai from me and said, "Yeah, yeah Mai. We are going home."

She snuggled closer and fell asleep. Mark mouthed, "Sorry. I need to do that. I have done it for a longer time." I rolled my eyes and Mina, Mark, and Raven set Mai on the couch.

Mina sat near Mai's head to act as a pillow. Raven produced a blanket out of thin air and covered Mai. Mark went to stand behind the couch.

The family all looked at Mai with care. I left them to be alone. I just went to the monitors and said, "Case closed."

**Mina's POV**

The only reason why Mark took Mai from Naru is because Mai said, "Let's go home. Daddy I'm tired." Those words were Mai's words before she started to cry.

Her dream that she is having was about our father. She would always say, "Let's go home. Daddy I'm tired." or something with Daddy. Sometimes she would say, "Mommy, where is daddy?" or "Mommy I'm bored. Sing me a song." or something with the word Mommy.

If Naru held Mai during the time Mai said that, he would be in shock at what Mai will do next. So far, Mai hasn't broken down so that's good.

Raven came over to me and whispered, "I know the details but should we tell the others?" I whispered back, "No. They shouldn't know about this. I mean if they do, something would happen."

Raven nodded before she sat by Mai's feet. Mark sat on the floor between both Raven and me. He said, "I remember the first time we all met. It was for Mai and Mina's first birthday. It was funny seeing Mina in a frilly yellow dress and Mai in a pink frilly dress. You guys would talk to everyone and when you talked to me, you guys didn't be mean like I thought you guys would."

I looked at Mark and said, "Yeah. Maybe people do that to you, but you are our cousin. 3 sisters and a brother like cousin. We are all family. I mean Mark, your aunt and uncle died just last month. We don't have any other family relatives other than ourselves. Think of what might have happened is Mai was left alone here? No family? No anything. What would happen? She would be scared and get killed in a blink of an eye. We are here to help her. By the way Raven, Mai figured out where your body is."

Raven said, "WHAT!" I laughed and said, "Mai figured out where your body is. She isn't positive but she thinks it's in the guest room in the house. It is always locked and all. When we ask Reo about it, he would say, "It's nothing important. You guys would find out in due time." and walked away."

Raven nodded and then I flipped out my phone. I called Reo and said, "Reo, is Raven's body in the guest room?" I winked at Raven and Reo said, "M-mistress M-Mina! H-how d-do y-you k-know?"

I laughed and said, "Mai, figured it all out when we met our sister Raven in our case. She is coming come to get her body back. Next time don't keep secrets."

Reo replied, "Yes, Mistress Mina." I smiled and hung up. I said, "Your body is in there. When we get home, you have your body and your room ready. Your with us. Mark where are you staying right now?"

Mark said, "Uh, in a hotel for now. I am still having trouble with moving into an apartment." I quickly dialed Reo's number and said, "Get another room ready. Master Mark is coming to stay."

Reo said, "Yes, Mistress Mina. I await Mistress Mai, Mistress Raven, and Master Mark's arrival. Including yours." I smiled and said, "We will be back at 10 am."

With that I hung up. Mark said, "Since when do you use honorifics when it comes to my name?" I shrugged and said, "Well, I needed to or else Reo won't know who I am talking about."

Mark rolled his eyes and before he could say anything, Mai started to shake uncontrollably. I looked at the others and they nodded.

I sat Mai up while Raven covered us up. Mark hugged Mai in order to calm her down. Mai was crying and she kept saying, "Daddy! Daddy! Don't go. What will happen to us! DADDY!"

I tried saying soothing words but they were of no help. Mai kept crying as if there was no tomorrow. This always happens. Raven then grabbed me and Mark. Since Mark was holding Mai, it was easier to do this.

She teleported us to the roof. There, Mai kept crying. She didn't open her eyes even though we needed her too. Raven disappeared and when she returned, she had some tea.

She put it on a table and went to Mai. Mai was still crying. Mark gave up and it was Raven's turn. Raven hugged Mai and said, "Come on Mai. Open your eyes. Open them up. You are dreaming. Come on wake up."

Mai didn't wake up. I said, "What can we do? Last time she had it, I was able to wake her up without anyone's help. Who can go into her dream and see what she is seeing?"

Raven and Mark shrugged. I said, "Should we call Naru?" Mark and Raven both froze as if they heard me giving out the biggest secret in the world.

I said, "What?" Mark said, "That may help, but we can't tell him the secret. We have to do it ourselves."

I nodded and then something popped into mind. I said, "Who knows her lullaby? It always calmed her down. Do you guys know it?"

Raven said, "Safe and Sound? Headphones? My Immortal? A Thousand Years?" I said, "A Thousand Years. Safe and Sound, Headphones, and My Immortal are the ones she uses for certain events but A Thousand Years was the lullaby our mom used to sing to Mai."

Raven and Mark nodded. I said, "Raven if you can magically make a piano and a guitar to come out of thin air and play the song, maybe I can sing it to calm Mai down. Mark, can play the guitar.

Raven waved her hand and a guitar and piano came out. Mark grabbed the guitar and checked it out. Then they began to play the music. I saw my mom come out of thin air and hold Mai.

I held back a gasp and then when my time came, my mom and I both sang to Mai.

**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

During the middle, my dad came and sat next to Mai and my mom. My mom stroked Mai's hair while my dad carried her in his lap. My mom and I continued.

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

When I finished, I saw that Mai had calmed down and was waking up. My mom and dad disappeared but in their wake, they left a warm blanket and pillow for Mai.

When Mai opened her eyes, she said, "I felt mom and dad. Were they here?" I smiled and said, "Yes, yes they were. Mom even sang you your lullaby.'

Mai nodded and then sang one of her favorite parts.

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

I smiled and said, "Come on we need to go back to base." We all nodded and Raven grabbed Marks and my hand while Mai just clung onto my free hand.

We went to base where everyone was packing up. Naru said, "Where have you guys been?" We all looked at each other and said, "Out."

**How was it? The song used was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Song ideas are from Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound, Britt Nicole: Headphones, and Evanescence: My Immortal. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Clue 3 at the Tokyo Tower

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Thank you for the favorite story/authors! They meant a lot to me. Please review for me though because no one reviewed for my previous chapter. :`( Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

We went to base where everyone was packing up. Naru said, "Where have you guys been?" We all looked at each other and said, "Out."

We laughed at that and then we helped pack up. Miss Fuyumi-san came into the room at 8 am. She said, "Thank you all for your help. Come visit anytime you want."

We all nodded and we left Fuyumi Entertainment with our next clue and my sister Raven. When we reached the office, we all separated for the day. Raven, Mark, Mina, Ayako, and I went home where we found Reo and the others at the door.

They all bowed and welcomed us home. I smiled and pointed upstairs before saying, "Upstairs, 2nd floor 3rd door to the left." Raven nodded and went upstairs with a maid.

Reo led Mark to his room. Mina and I just went to our room. When I went inside my room, I plopped down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow.

After a while, I stood up and went to look at the clue that we had found on this case.

_"Congratulations on getting this far. So you have solved this clue, but can you solve another? Inside the box are 10 blank hitogata figurines._

_They are useful if you know what to do. If you don't then too bad I can't help you anymore. Are you ready for Clue #2? If so here it is._

_The blind come here to see. The people who have sight come to see farther away. Money can do wondrous things but with a coin, you can do miracles._

_This place only needs one coin for the blind to see and a coin to see farther lengths for people who can see. Look for me and you will see what I mean._

_There are 20 pairs of eyes for 10 people to use. Look carefully maybe you can see me. Blind you are of no use, when you see that brings out the mystery._

_Good Luck to all of you in my game. Also, the fun is about to begin."_

I thought about places that have '10 pairs of eyes for 10 people to use' and I thought about Tokyo Tower. **(A/N: I don't know if Tokyo Tower has coin operated view finders so yeah. this is my fanfiction and if I am right then yay. Sorry if I am wrong. Please PM me or review and tell me if I am right or not.)**

We would never get a case from there though. I groaned and then thought about the other parts of the clue. A coin so that meant the Tokyo Tower had coin operated view finders.

When it mentioned miracles, I was stumped. How can someone blind see? People who can see can see far away with these view finders, but how about the blind?

I was frustrated so I ran my hand through my hair. My whole bed was literally covered in paper. I groaned and stood up from where I was sitting.

I went to my balcony and leaned on the rail. The sun was bright and I was thankful that it was the weekend. I didn't hear my phone ringing from my room since I was outside.

I just stayed where I was and then I turned to make my back face the door. I looked out. I then looked down. 2nd floor. Perfect. I ran inside and quickly put all the papers in the manila folder.

I put my phone in the bag. I quickly changed into some jeans and a white button down shirt with a dark blue vest on. I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag. I locked my room door.

I headed to the balcony and also locked the door with a key. I put the key in my bag and looked back into my room. I muttered a silent goodbye before I grabbed the ledge and jumped.

I felt the air pass by. I smiled and then landed on a branch of a tree before I jumped once again and landed on my feet.

I ran to the gate. I saw my skateboard against the gate and thought, _"Did Reo do this? Did he know my plans?"_ I shrugged and grabbed my skateboard.

I ran before I dropped the skateboard and rode to wherever I wanted too. I passed the cemetery and then I passed Sakura Dream. I reached an alley but I just went through it.

On the other side, I kept moving. Soon I found myself out of my knowledge of the place. I didn't care where I was heading. I passed a lot of people and by the looks of it, I was heading deeper into the city.

I just kept skateboarding silently wishing that Naru had come with me. _"Wait...why did I think about Naru? Why do I want him here?"_ I shook my head and continued.

After a few hours of wandering, I got hungry. I found a café and bought a sandwich and water. When I was through with that, I continued to wander. I heard my phone ring so I stopped and answered.

"Hello?" I said. The person on the other line was Mina. She said, "Mai? Where are you?" I shrugged and said, "Somewhere. Don't worry. I'm fine~! I'll be home by tonight or tomorrow. I am just busy. Don't worry. Also go look for vampires with the others tonight. Sorry I am not coming with."

Mina sighed and said, "Fine Mai. Be careful on whatever you are doing." I smiled and said, "Hai, Hai. Sayonara Mina." She replied by saying, "Sayonara Mai."

We then hung up and I continued on my journey. I passed many shops. Along the way, I met some boys who wanted me to come to their club.

I rolled my eyes and continued on. It was getting late and I should go back home, but I didn't feel like it. I saw Tokyo Tower so I rode my skateboard towards it.

People started to leave the place so I had a hard time reaching the top. When I reached the top, I was really up high.

Most of the coin operated view finders were broken so this was going to be hard. I checked each one to see if there was something inside.

Nothing so far. When I reached the one farthest away from everyone, I looked inside and found a box. I put the box in my bag and slumped to the floor tired.

After a minute, I got up, dusted myself off, and quickly headed to the elevators. Someone probably busted me out so I put my skateboard in my arms and ran.

I found some stairs and I ran down them. I knew there was going to be guards at the 1st floor so I needed to think of something fast.

I looked at where I was and I was halfway down. I reached the open area and I did the impossible. I jumped. My skateboard was starting to get loose from my grip but I managed.

When I was about to hit solid ground, I used some PK to stop my fall. If I were to fall and get hurt, I could have just used my new power. The healing one, but I didn't want to use it.

I landed on the ground and ran. I dropped my skateboard and with it, I went away from the Tower. I have Clue #3 and now I am being chased.

I sighed and I merged in with the crowd. I went in an alley and took off my vest. I stuffed the vest in my bag and took out a hat and a jacket.

I wore both of them and put my bag on again. My skateboard will be my getaway plan. I set my skateboard down and just went along riding my skateboard.

So far no one has found me. I quickly rode my skateboard out of this area. I was tired and the time was really late. I needed to call someone to pick me up but who?

I sighed and went to a hotel. I booked a room for the night. I grabbed my phone and looked at my calls. I had one missed call. It was...Naru. I didn't pick up his call a long time ago.

I called him. He said, "Mai? What? I called you a while ago but you didn't pick up." sighed and said, "Sorry Naru. I was busy thinking about something. Look I am at the hotel a few blocks away from Tokyo Tower. Can you uhm, pick me up?"

He sighed and said, "Sure Mai. I'll be there in 20 minutes." I smiled and said, "Arigato Naru. Bye." "Bye." was all he said.

I ended the call and I sat on the hotel bed. I didn't bother looking at clue #3. It would help me to figure out what it is, but I didn't want to.

I was on a war with my mind because of this. I heard a knock on the door and I said, "Coming!" I went to the door and just opened it. Standing there was Naru.

He said, "Come on, we're leaving." I said, "Hold on. I want to look at Clue #3." He was surprised that I had managed to find Clue #3 but came inside.

We both sat on the bed in a silence, before I took the clue out. Inside the box was the clue and a book. I had a feeling that the next clue would be in a library.

I read the clue out loud.

_"Congratulations on finding clue #3. You really are smart. Well the book inside needs a hitogata. I will tell you when to use a hitogata and when not to use one._

_Read the name of the book and write it on the hitogata. Flip through the pages to find a part of the book with a cut out. The shape should be the same as the hitogata._

_Here is the clue. If you understand good for you. This is the clue for you. Find this and you will be one step closer to me. Here you have it._

_It is quiet here. It has action and drama here. We have things about beings engineers. History is our priority. We help you with our loyalty._

_Don't make a sound or you're kicked out. Keep silent and look about. Find the place I belong. Put me in, take me out. Ruin me and you'll pay without a shout._

_Take care of me and you will smile with glee. History, drama, adventure, romance, all you can name in one little place. Closer than you think but farther than you know._

_Come visit the place where imagination is high. Leave with a mind full of pride. We help you learn in return for your use of us._

_History is the place to be in order to find the next clue. If you don't you might be blue. History is priority because you need the loyalty._

_Good luck. The next clue won't be hard to find unless you're out of your mind. My game will soon begin."_

I said, "Okay. Weird clue. History is a key word and the part where it said history, drama, adventure, romance, all you can name in one little place. Hmm. We should do this tomorrow. I'm tired."

Naru said, "If you want, I can stay here for the night. I will book a room if you want or I can go home and pick you up tomorrow."

I smiled and said, "You don't need to book a room. Let's just go home. If you're tired, you can sleep here. I don't mind you sleeping on the bed. I can sleep on the couch. I am used to sleeping on couches."

Naru said, "No you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. You are the one who bought the night." I shook my head 'no' and stood up and said, "No sleep in bed. You need re-"

I didn't finish because I closed my eyes and started to fall. I was dead tired from PK and running. Naru caught me and I muttered, "Sleep in bed Naru. I want you to sleep in the bed. I sleep in couch."

I dozed off to dreamland. Last thing I heard was Naru say, "If you wish."

**Naru's POV**

Mai fell asleep and once she did, I set her in the bed. She would get mad at me if I were to sleep on the couch but I wouldn't want for her to sleep on the couch.

I am already used to the couch just like her because I work late. I turned the lights off and laid down on the couch.

It felt weird because I was in a hotel instead of my house. Mai was sleeping soundlessly and I soon followed her lead. I fell asleep on the couch.

_Mai's Dream_

_I opened my eyes to find the everlasting darkness. No one was there so I just sat there. I blinked and soon found myself sitting on a seat. In front of me was Mark._

_I smiled and said, "Hey. What's up?" He said, "You left in the morning and you were gone for a long time. We didn't know where you went and we were worried. How can you say Hey. What's up?"_

_I still smiled and said, "Sorry. Busy finding clue #3. Tell me if you can figure it out. I know that we will probably go to a library but can you figure out which one?"_

_He nodded and I began reciting the clue slowly and stopping to think of what it was._

_"Congratulations on finding clue #3. You really are smart. Well the book inside needs a hitogata. I will tell you when to use a hitogata and when not to use one._

_Read the name of the book and write it on the hitogata. Flip through the pages to find a part of the book with a cut out. The shape should be the same as the hitogata._

_Here is the clue. If you understand good for you. This is the clue for you. Find this and you will be one step closer to me. Here you have it._

_It is quiet here. It has action and drama here. We have things about beings engineers. History is our priority. We help you with our loyalty._

_Don't make a sound or you're kicked out. Keep silent and look about. Find the place I belong. Put me in, take me out. Ruin me and you'll pay without a shout._

_Take care of me and you will smile with glee. History, drama, adventure, romance, all you can name in one little place. Closer than you think but farther than you know._

_Come visit the place where imagination is high. Leave with a mind full of pride. We help you learn in return for your use of us._

_History is the place to be in order to find the next clue. If you don't you might be blue. History is priority because you need the loyalty._

_Good luck. The next clue won't be hard to find unless you're out of your mind. My game will soon begin."_

_As I finished, Mark was in thought. He said, "I will figure it out and tell you tomorrow. Who is going to drive you?" _

_I said, "Naru. He is at the hotel I booked with me. He is sleeping on the bed and I am probably on the couch. It's alright. But I have a feeling he switched us around."_

_Mark laughed and said, "He did. Besides, when you come home, I am sure I will find the library. Oh yeah, by the way. We have a case at the Nakanoshima Library which is in Osaka."_

_I nodded and said, "Maybe this is the place where the clue is." Mark shrugged and said, "Better wake up. It's almost time for you to wake up. Naru isn't awake yet so you could make him breakfast."_

_I shrugged and said, "Keyword could." We both laughed and I walked to the door. Mark said, "See you Mai." I waved bye and I woke up._

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I was in bed and Naru was on the couch. I sighed and I quickly went to the small kitchen. Food was in the fridge but how it got there was a mystery.

I made some eggs, bacon, waffles, and some hash browns. I also made some toast. While I was making the eggs and bacon, Naru came up and started to help.

I was shocked at first but gradually acknowledged him. I said, "What are you doing? I know your cooking, but why help? I was almost done anyway."

Naru shrugged and continued cooking the bacon. We both finished and ate. I poured the orange juice and we ate our breakfast in silence. I was nervous because this was the first time I ate breakfast with Naru.

When we finished, I cleaned up the dishes and got ready. I said, "Naru, get the car ready, I will return the card and we could be on our way." Naru nodded and I checked to make sure I didn't leave anything behind before we both left.

When I returned the card, I asked about the food in my room and she said, "We don't allow the guests to have food in the room."

I was stumped and said, "Then why was there a fridge and a kitchen?" She said, "Ma'am are you alright? We don't have any of these in the hotel."

I nodded and just left to tell Naru that. When I told him, he just shrugged and said, "I guess, we were lucky?" I nodded and we both left.

We headed to my house where we await an even bigger surprise.

**How was this chapter? I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review because lately I haven't gotten a single review. Please review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Nakanoshima Library in Osaka

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you for those who reviewed or added me as their favorite author/story! They meant a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt sadly. O.W.T.C!**

**Naru's POV**

When we reached Mai's house, I saw that Mai was slightly tense. I said, "Mai? What's wrong?"

She looked at me and said, "Leave. Drop me off and leave. I could smell them here. The superiors. They are here."

I said, "Alright Mai. After they leave, bring everyone to the office. We are leaving for the case at Nakanoshima Library in Osaka."

She nodded and got off the car. When she was out, I started my car and headed to the office.

**Mai's POV**

Once Naru left, the presence of the Superiors, seemed to have thickened. I grimaced and headed inside my house.

Inside, the whole living room was filled with the 8 superiors. I said, "Welcome, to my home. What do we owe the presence of you?"

The leader, Dai said, "We have heard that you were evil. You changed." I raised an eyebrow and said, "No such thing happened. Someone batted me out for a lie. As you can see right now, I am a sweet girl, so how can I be evil?"

Dai nodded. Rachel, the one standing next to Dai said, "We have heard about Mina and Gene's kiss. Also that Masako and John are slowly having a thing going along. Ayako and Takigawa but the main things they are talking about are of you and this Oliver Davis. We have been thinking that you should be executed for starting to change your good girl act to bad girl. We also heard about you and this Oliver having a thing. You know it is against the law to be in love with a vampire hunter or a human!"

I said, "Well, Mina and Gene may have shared a kiss, but it was one. How do you know if they have been doing it for a long time or if it was an accident? Masako, John, Ayako, and Takigawa may have a thing going on or they may not. Don't judge them. As for me well, good girl act to bad girl. Very funny because I am a good girl. Never bad. Why do you believe other peoples words when you are standing in front of a pureblood princess's? We will never lie to you. Other vampires may but not pureblood vampires of the Taniyama blood line. We know the law too well. All of you should know that all vampires know."

I then went on one knee and said, "Forgive the others. They don't need the punishment. It is I who deserves this other than them."

Mina was about to speak but I silenced her with pleading eyes. The superiors said, "No Mai. You are also forgiven. Don't let this happen again. If it does, you know what will happen."

I nodded and they left. When they were gone, I said, "That won't happen because I can't guarantee you. I am in love with Oliver, Mina is in love with Gene, John with Masako, and Ayako with Bou-san. Don't judge us."

Mina came over and said, "When it comes time to fight, we will all be there. I nodded and said, "Maybe, but know this, we all have two wars to fight. One for the law and the other for Urado and his men. I can't stand them. We have to make things right. We have to let the law change."

Mina nodded and said, "Alright Mai. You need to go pack." I nodded and headed upstairs. I changed into a black and blue skirt, a black shirt with a splash of red, blue, and purple, and wore red converse.

I dumped the contents of my bag on my bed. I organized the papers and put them in my messenger bag. I put everything in there.

I packed some shorts, jeans, shirts, and etc. When I finished, I left my room and headed downstairs where I met everyone. Raven seemed to have dyed her hair color because it looked just like mine, Mina's, and Mark's.

Her eyes were different. I said, "Are those contacts?" She shook her head 'no' and said, "My eyes are black when I was younger, but it seems that they changed."

I laughed and said, "Great. We have triplets well twins and a third. The third is a month older than all of us." We laughed and Reo came over and said, "Your ride is ready."

I nodded and said, "Let's go. Oh yeah by the way, Mark did you ever figure out where the clue leads us too?"

He said, "Nakanoshima Library in Osaka." I said, "So it's the same place as our case. What happens there?"

Mark said, "Books fly out of their area when no one is there. Books get rearranged into an order that haven't been used. People feel as if someone is following them and in the end get pushed down the stairs. Books hit people when they least expect it. The usual."

I nodded and said, "I need a hard hat because I have a feeling, I am going to be targeted." Mark said, "Maybe. Come on, we need to go."

I nodded and we left for the car, well that is just an understatement of what it is. It was actually a limo. We all fit and our bags were in the trunk.

When we reached PVHPR, the van was all set. 5 people can fit in the van and the rest have to follow. I was stuck in the van with Naru, Lin, Gene, and Mina.

I was in the back with Naru while Mina and Gene were in the front with a driving Lin. Naru said, "Mai how did it go?" I said, "Uh, their on to us all. I managed to get forgiveness, but they are still on to us."

Naru nodded and said, "Do you know how many more clues left before we find Urado?" I said, "I think 4-5." Naru nodded and said, "We have to find him. I wonder what he meant by the game is about to begin."

I shrugged as we reached the parking lot. When we parked, we all got off. The place was beautiful. I took out my camera and took a picture.

I put my camera away and I heard a bang of a gun from far away. I could hear the bullet come my way. I turned and the bullet missed. It embedded itself on the side of the van.

I looked at the direction of where the bullet came from but the shooter was already gone. I said, "Let's go in shall we? It's dangerous outside right now."

Everyone went in, but me. I stayed outside waiting for the signal to bring the equipment inside. Lin was with me. He said, "You heard the bullet when no one else could."

I nodded and said, "Sharp shooter. It was a bullet from a normal pistol but I think that was only a warning before the whole thing crashes down and reveals itself. Lin when the war begins, take care of everyone. Mina, Raven, Mark, Naru, Gene can come, but you need to take care of Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, and Yasu. You will know when the time is right."

Lin nodded and from the walkie-talkie, Naru said, "Mai, Lin we're ready for you guys. We are on the first floor left corridor right first door."

I replied by saying, "Alright Oliver."We got ready and Bou-san and Yasu came over to help. We finished in 30 minutes and when we were about to take a break, Naru said, "Alright, everyone go and do your jobs."

I sighed and stood up. I was paired with my sisters Mina and Raven. We were supposed to do temperature readings. I sighed and said, "Alright, when we finish, let's go check the history section of the library."

Mina and Raven nodded. Raven said, "What was clue #3?" I said, "Uh, I forgot to tell you guys. Sorry about that. Let me recite it."

_"Congratulations on finding clue #3. You really are smart. Well the book inside needs a hitogata. I will tell you when to use a hitogata and when not to use one._

_Read the name of the book and write it on the hitogata. Flip through the pages to find a part of the book with a cut out. The shape should be the same as the hitogata._

_Here is the clue. If you understand good for you. This is the clue for you. Find this and you will be one step closer to me. Here you have it._

_It is quiet here. It has action and drama here. We have things about being engineers. History is our priority. We help you with our loyalty._

_Don't make a sound or you're kicked out. Keep silent and look about. Find the place I belong. Put me in, take me out. Ruin me and you'll pay without a shout._

_Take care of me and you will smile with glee. History, drama, adventure, romance, all you can name in one little place. Closer than you think but farther than you know._

_Come visit the place where imagination is high. Leave with a mind full of pride. We help you learn in return for your use of us._

_History is the place to be in order to find the next clue. If you don't you might be blue. History is priority because you need the loyalty._

_Good luck. The next clue won't be hard to find unless you're out of your mind. My game will soon begin."_

They nodded and said, "Seems interesting. Can't wait. By the way Mai, we saw you dodge the bullet." I smiled and said, "It was fun because I liked how it ended. I saved myself but the bullet ended up on the van."

Mina and Raven nodded and Mina said, "Alright. Mai, did you put the hitogata in the book?" I shook my head 'no' and took the items out.

The title of the book was Alice in Wonderland. I wrote that on the hitogata and put it in. I said, "Where do I put the book now?"

They shrugged their shoulders and I said, "Maybe we should put it in the check in area or something. They will know what to do."

I nodded and we did. Once we did, we did temperature readings. In one of the library sections, the children/teen sections to be exact, the temperature was really low.

I said, "No kid should be here at all. They will get hurt." Everyone nodded and I underlined the area with a red pen.

We continued to do temperature readings. When we got to the top floor, 2nd floor, I noticed a little girl glaring at us. I was in my second vision so the others couldn't see it, but I did.

I said, "Uh, is it just me or can you guys see the girl?" They looked at where I pointed and said, "We don't see a thing."

I nodded and then she started to sing. Wow, a ghost that can sing. This song was slightly scary and slightly sad.

**La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La**

**There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place**  
**Little creepy town in a little creepy world**  
**Little creepy girl with her little creepy face**  
**Saying funny things that you have never heard**

**Do you know what it's all about? (about?)**  
**Are you brave enough to figure out? (figure out?)**  
**Know that you could set your world on fire (on fire)**  
**If you're strong enough to leave your doubts (your doubts)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Yeah**

**She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat**  
**Little rocking chair and an old blue hat**  
**That little creepy girl Oh she loves to sing**  
**She has a little gift an amazing thing**

**With her little funny eyes of Hazel (of hazel)**  
**With her little funny old blue hat (blue hat)**  
**She will go and set the world on fire (on fire)**  
**No one ever thought she could do that (do that)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Flitter up and**  
**Hover down be**  
**All around be**  
**All around**

**You know that I love you go on**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**  
**Yeah**  
**I am walking on air**

When she finished, she continued to stare at me and then she said, "Leave my castle and don't return. You are just a weak girl trying to take shelter from your friends."

She disappeared and I fell to my knees. I said, "Uh, see called me weak after she told me to leave." Raven said, "Why would she want us to leave? We are only here to help her move on."

I shrugged and we continued to take temperature readings. The song seemed to have stuck with me because I kept humming the tune and then I started to sing the whole thing.

**La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La**

**There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place**  
**Little creepy town in a little creepy world**  
**Little creepy girl with her little creepy face**  
**Saying funny things that you have never heard**

**Do you know what it's all about? (about?)**  
**Are you brave enough to figure out? (figure out?)**  
**Know that you could set your world on fire (on fire)**  
**If you're strong enough to leave your doubts (your doubts)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Yeah**

**She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat**  
**Little rocking chair and an old blue hat**  
**That little creepy girl Oh she loves to sing**  
**She has a little gift an amazing thing**

**With her little funny eyes of Hazel (of hazel)**  
**With her little funny old blue hat (blue hat)**  
**She will go and set the world on fire (on fire)**  
**No one ever thought she could do that (do that)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Flitter up and**  
**Hover down be**  
**All around be**  
**All around**

**You know that I love you go on**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**  
**Yeah**  
**I am walking on air**

When I finished singing the song, Mina said, "What's the song?" I said, "Walking on Air. I sing this song sometimes but this is the first I had seen this girl and she was singing it."

Mina nodded and said, "This room is the same temperature as the kids/teens section. Also this isn't the only room." I nodded and said, "Alright. I hate this though. We need to go to the History section later."

Everyone nodded and when we finished, we headed back to base. At base, Naru said, "So how many changes in temperature?" I said, "5." He nodded and said, "Alright."

**How was this chapter? I hope you liked this chapter. The song was Walking on Air by Kerli. If you have any suggestions on songs for later chapters, please PM me or review and tell me. Please read and review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Clue 4 appears magically

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you for the reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. On With The Chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

I felt bored. After we came back in from temperature readings and told Naru, I sat down and I felt bored.

I said, "I am bored." When everyone was back, I grabbed Mina's hand and we both went to the library section. We already put the book in the place where it belongs and all, so now we need to find the next clue.

_"Congratulations on finding clue #3. You really are smart. Well the book inside needs a hitogata. I will tell you when to use a hitogata and when not to use one._

_Read the name of the book and write it on the hitogata. Flip through the pages to find a part of the book with a cut out. The shape should be the same as the hitogata._

_Here is the clue. If you understand good for you. This is the clue for you. Find this and you will be one step closer to me. Here you have it._

_It is quiet here. It has action and drama here. We have things about being engineers. History is our priority. We help you with our loyalty._

_Don't make a sound or you're kicked out. Keep silent and look about. Find the place I belong. Put me in, take me out. Ruin me and you'll pay without a shout._

_Take care of me and you will smile with glee. History, drama, adventure, romance, all you can name in one little place. Closer than you think but farther than you know._

_Come visit the place where imagination is high. Leave with a mind full of pride. We help you learn in return for your use of us._

_History is the place to be in order to find the next clue. If you don't you might be blue. History is priority because you need the loyalty._

_Good luck. The next clue won't be hard to find unless you're out of your mind. My game will soon begin."_

When we reached the History section, I saw the girl again. She pointed to a book that didn't belong there. It was called Cinderella. I opened it and flipped through the pages.

There was a space for the hitogata and when I put the hitogata in, the book disappeared. In my hands was the next clue. It was clue #4 and I was surprised.

Mina said, "Alright, we have a case and we have time to read it later." I nodded and we headed back to base. I felt tired and said, "Look Mina, I am going to the hotel we are going to be staying in. I am tired. Tell Naru and all. See you there."

I left the library and went to the room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Mina's POV**

Poor Mai. She has been feeling tense ever since this case began. Probably because of the fact that a ghost knows her song and also because of the mystery.

This mystery, Mai should forget about it. She hasn't even gotten a great amount of sleep. She needs a maximum of a day of sleep, but she only has gotten a few hours.

The reason she need a day was because of her new powers and old powers. She had been tired ever since her powers continued to grow.

Our birthday was in a few weeks and on our birthday, we have to find Urado. I have a feeling that this is the last clue, but I am not too sure.

Probably one more clue before the end, but if we find Urado after our birthday, who knows what would happen to Mai before we actually do.

I then sang her song from a while ago.

**La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La**

**There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place**  
**Little creepy town in a little creepy world**  
**Little creepy girl with her little creepy face**  
**Saying funny things that you have never heard**

**Do you know what it's all about? (about?)**  
**Are you brave enough to figure out? (figure out?)**  
**Know that you could set your world on fire (on fire)**  
**If you're strong enough to leave your doubts (your doubts)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Yeah**

**She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat**  
**Little rocking chair and an old blue hat**  
**That little creepy girl Oh she loves to sing**  
**She has a little gift an amazing thing**

**With her little funny eyes of Hazel (of hazel)**  
**With her little funny old blue hat (blue hat)**  
**She will go and set the world on fire (on fire)**  
**No one ever thought she could do that (do that)**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**Flitter up and**  
**Hover down be**  
**All around be**  
**All around**

**You know that I love you go on**

**Feel it, breath it, believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try, go fly, so high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**

**Feel this, unless you kill it**  
**Go on, and you're forgiven**  
**I knew that, I could feel that**  
**I feel like, I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**  
**Yeah**  
**I am walking on air**

It was slightly addicting but then again, all her songs were. I then remembered the other one. Thousand Years. That song was my favorite too.

I sang it now. It was Mai's lullaby so maybe next time I can sing it to her again.

**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I love you for a thousand more**

I then thought of another song. I was close to base, but I wanted to sing this song before I went in.

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us**  
**all about us**  
**We'll run away if we must**  
**'Cause ya know**  
**It's all about us (It's all about us)**  
**It's all about love (It's all about us)**  
**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**  
**It's all about us**

**If they hurt you**  
**They hurt me too**  
**So we'll rise up**  
**Won't stop**  
**And it's all about**  
**It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us**  
**all about us**  
**We'll run away if we must**  
**'Cause ya know**  
**It's all about us (It's all about us)**  
**It's all about love (It's all about us)**  
**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**  
**It's all about us**

**They don't know**  
**They can't see**  
**Who we are**  
**Fear is the enemy**  
**Hold on tight**  
**Hold on to me**  
**'Cause tonight**

**It's all about us**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us**  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**All about us**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**We'll run away if we must**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**  
**It's all about**  
**All about us (all about us)**  
**We'll run away if we must**  
**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**  
**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (It's all about us)**  
**It's all about love (It's all about us)**  
**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

When I finished, I headed inside base and said, "Naru, Mai went to the hotel. She felt tired so she wanted to go to the hotel."

Naru nodded and Gene came over to me. He whispered, "I heard you sing. Your voice is very beautiful."

I blushed and said, "It is not. Besides, It was nothing." Gene nodded and I sat down on the sofa.

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, it was late but no one came back. I rubbed my face and felt water. I was crying. I sighed and wiped my face dry.

I took out my phone and texted Mina, "Just woke up, going back to sleep. Hurry and come back. So boring."

She replied by saying, "Be back soon. Naru is making us work. Ugh." I laughed and texted, "Good night."

I didn't wait for the reply, but put my phone away and fell asleep. I don't care if I had a dream or not, but something told me that I will have a dream tonight for the first time in weeks.

I closed my eyes and once I did, sleep didn't take long to come. It already drowned me with sleep in seconds.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it is short. I was busy and this was all I could manage. Gomenesai. Songs used were, Walking On Air by Kerli, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and All About Us by T.a.T.u. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	30. Chapter 30: Taniyama Mai gets very angry

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Thank you for the favorites, but please review? I am getting discouraged. Please tell me if something is wrong with the story. :/ Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.S!**

_Mai's Dream_

_When I woke up, I was laying my head on my mom's lap. I smiled at her and said, "So what do you need to talk about mom?"_

_She smiled and then her face transformed into an evil face. I got up but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back._

_She held my hand tight and wouldn't let me go. I said, "LET ME GO!" I managed to get free and start running, but I didn't get far._

_She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. I was swallowed in her darkness. I opened my eyes and it was dark. I then saw the girl from the library._

_She smiled and sang my song. It was quiet at first and then she sang it loud. When she finished, she said, "Cinderella, dressed in black, went upstairs to kiss a fellow, she made a mistake, how many poisons did it take?"_

_It was a nursery rhyme but it was different. She then said, "You got Clue #4 but you just started this case. This case is your last. You will be gone in this case."_

_I said, "So why are you telling me?" She laughed and said, "Just a precaution. Even if you try to leave, you won't be able to. Guess who I am working for. You already know about the people who I work for. They aren't human. They are far more important than you."_

_She then disappeared and I stood there stumped. I noticed that the darkness stayed. I knew I couldn't escape. I knew this was it._

_I sat down and breathed in and out. As soon as my breathing was normal, I closed my eyes and concentrated my PK to form a barrier around me. _

_It was making me glow until I made it space out to form a bigger barrier. The light continued to spread throughout the darkness._

_I continued to form the barrier not knowing how big my barrier is or how much power I spent. I just continued._

_I opened my eyes to stand and then as I continued, I felt the darkness draw back from the light or whatever was in the darkness was drawing back._

_I smiled and then I released my PK to the max. The PK surrounded the whole place and I knew I conquered the darkness. _

_I let my PK go and the light slowly turned to blue glitter. It dropped all around me leaving a trail for me to follow._

_As I followed the trail, I noticed that I wasn't tired even though I used that much power. I just continued to walk forward._

_I was in front of a door after who knows how long I walked. I looked behind me and the trail of glitter was gone. _

_I turned back to the door and it had symbols all over it. They were hard to read. They seemed. . .ancient in a way._

_I opened the doors and walked inside. I was in a library. I walked straight until I was at the History section. I walked in and there was a book that was glowing multiple colors._

_I took it out and the title said, "Beauty and the Beast." I didn't know if this was a coincidence of some sort or if the names were switched but all the books here were children classics._

_I then recalled what happens here, the books get rearranged in a different order. So that meant all the children classics are in history while history is in the children's classic section._

_I laughed and said, "No wonder the clue was Alice in Wonderland." I just stood there laughing but the glow that the book gives makes me come back to reality._

_If children's classic is here then that means that this area was once a children's section. I opened the book and turned to the first page._

_There was a note. It said, "Don't forget to believe." The scene changed but I still had the book. It was the library._

_It was when it was first built. The year was 1904. I saw the founders and all. I then saw a little girl with a boy go in. The girl seemed to be 10 and the boy 11. _

_Were they brother and sister? Were they friends? I shrugged and followed them in. They were going to the children section which is present day history section._

_Once there, they looked at the books. The boy grabbed a random book while the girl took her time. When she found one, it was Cinderella. At closer inspection, the boy had Aladdin. _

_I smiled as they went to go read it. When they sat down, they read. It was cute to see them read but then I notice that a man was coming up behind the girl._

_He seemed suspicious. He then grabbed the girl. The boy said, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man didn't pay attention. Instead, he knocked the girl out and took her upstairs. _

_The boy followed and I followed behind him. The whole way, I had tears. When we reached the top floor, the man took the girl into the room where the temperature dropped unexplainably._

_He put the girl on the bed and they boy came in. He tried to get the girl but the man knocked him aside. The man grabbed a knife and headed to the 10 year old girl._

_I had to close my eyes ay what he did next. If you couldn't guess, he stabbed the girl. It was in the stomach at first. I could see her breathing go slow. The man pulled the knife out and then cut her wrists, and anywhere else it was dangerous to cut._

_He then finished the deed by stabbing her heart. When the boy say this, he was enraged. Before the fighting began, I said, "STOP! All of you!"_

_They stopped to turn to me. The man smirked and said, "Why Lady Mai, how charming of you to join us."_

_Something told me that this wasn't a normal dream, I was in reality experiencing this. I needed to wake up before something bad happens._

_I said, "Not so charming when I see a 10 year old girl lying dead with a pool of her blood surrounding her small body."_

_The man laughed and said, "She needed to die just like this boy and you." The boy looked at me and mouthed, "Save me."_

_I ran to the boy and hugged him. I said, "You will not hurt this child." Something came into my mind and something urged me to say this. "You will not kill him like you did to his little sister."_

_The man laughed and said, "So smart. Ha, you're pathetic like all the other members of PVHPR." I smirked and said, "No, I'm not pathetic, I am dangerous, daring, different, brave, and whatever charming names, I can think of. I am different from PVHPR and from everyone else. I am in fact a dangerous girl to be around."_

_These words were true, but I usually kept them deep down but now they chose to appear. I stood up and made the boy stand behind me._

_I knew I couldn't change this boys fate so I let fate do it's tricks. I already knew what happens to the boy, he dies from a heart failure. He was weak when he was born so he gets a heart failure in 3 . . .2 . . .1._

_The boy fell and I knew he was dead. I picked the boy up and set him on the bed, next to his sister. I smiled and then turned to the man. I said, "What's your name?"_

_"I don't have a name. I have a number. The number is 036. My name has been erased from me ever since I was chosen as an assassin."_

_I laughed and said, "Tell me are you dead and haunting this library?" He said, "Why, how kind of you to notice." I smirked and said, "My pleasure, but we will settle this when the time comes. wait until that time. You will be . . .glad when you face me in a way."_

_The scene changed and he said, "I'll be waiting Lady Mai." The scene fully changed and I was holding the Beauty and The Beast book. _

_It was still glowing but I got used to it. I found myself standing in front of Mark. He said, "Welcome to the Hall of Memories." I nodded and said, "What now?"_

_He said, "Well, you're late, but I told Naru what's happening. Your powers have grown 10 times in the last 3 hours. Raven, Mina, and I have managed to put another charm on you to contain your power. When you take both charms off, your power is to the max. Who knows what will happen, but be warned Mai, if by any chance, you do take those charms off, you may die."_

_I nodded and he said, "Well another dream awaits you." I nodded and the scene changed but before it did, Mark kissed my head and said, "Whatever you choose, we will never forget you."_

_The scene changed to a garden. In that garden, I saw a mini me, mini Mina, and a mini Raven. We were all running around._

_Raven was in a purple dress, Mina was in a yellow dress, and I was in a blue dress. We were laughing and I seemed to be in the front._

_We all kicked off our matching shoes and ran. When we finished running, we all sat on the ground laughing. This memory was hard for me to bear but the scene changed to the one where the fire started._

_I closed my eyes as I saw me running in the house to save my family. They weren't in the house so that meant they were out of the building._

_Mini me got fire on herself but she didn't care. I then noticed how she continued to look even though everyone was out and safe._

_I saw her go up the stairs to her room. There in the chest was her favorite doll. She climbed into the chest and stayed there for who knows how long. _

_By the time the rescuers found me, I was asleep in the chest unharmed. I didn't wake up. I was in the arms of my aunt. In my arms was the doll._

_I felt a silent tug telling me I needed to wake up. I let it take me. I woke up with ease to the bright light._

**Naru's POV**

When everyone was supposed to meet up at the lobby, Mai was the only one missing. I raised an eyebrow and Mina said, "She is having one of those dreams. When we woke up, she was glowing blue."

I nodded and said, "Wait, why was she glowing blue?" Mina said, "Uh, her PK. Also I guess it has something to do with her dream."

I nodded and said, "We should get going, we have a long day ahead of us." We all headed to the cars and we headed to the library.

We all started to look around for information or see if we can find anything different, but something told me that we needed to search at night.

I said, "Alright, we will be doing a sweep at night. For now, just see if you can get anything from the people around here."

Everyone nodded and so we went off to questions. When it turned noon, Mai came to the library. She was looking glum slightly.

She said, "I already know about the sweep at night. Naru, can I be alone when we do the sweep?" I said, "Why?" She looked at me and said, "I just feel like I want to be alone."

I nodded and said, "Just don't get hurt or get in danger." She nodded and we all went to find information.

By the time it was time to close the library, we found a lot of information. Mostly about people getting hit by books or if books move.

When the library was closed, we decided to use this technique for once. Lights out. When it was lights out, the spirits tend to come out some more.

Also we will be doing a sweep so we know exactly where the spirits were or where they weren't. Mai was the only one who went upstairs seeing as to how everyone else had their hands tied downstairs.

I was worried about her, but I knew she would be okay.

**Mai's POV**

When I was upstairs, I had my EMF detector, thermostat, IR (Infrared) camera, a flashlight with tons of battery, and a recorder.

I went into the room where both the 10 year old and 11 year old died. I set the recorder on and put my EMF detector next to it.

I said, "Hello. My name is Mai Taniyama. I am part of PVHPR or Paranormal Vampire and Hunter Psychic research. If you are here, can you pick this flashlight up?"

I set the flashlight down on the ground and waited. My EMF detector started to beep. The flashlight shook before raising.

I smiled and put my camera into record. I said, "Alright, if the answer to my question is a yes, make the light brighter, if it is a no, turn the light dim."

I paused and said, "Are there two of you?" The light turned dim. I said, "Can you speak and tell me how many of you are there?"

I paused but no sound. I sighed and said, "Alright back to the light. Were you murdered?" The light got bright and then it went dim so it meant that one was a yes and a no.

I said, "Can you tell me how you died?" The flashlight brightened before the light flashed off. I felt the metal of the flashlight slide into my hands before I turned the light on.

I said, "Can you tell me how you died?" I paused for a few seconds before I moved to the next question. "Why are you still here?"

I waited again and said, "Can you tell me how many of you are in this room?" I waited again and said, "If there is the girl who told me to guess who you are working for, can you tell me?"

My EMF detector went crazy. It was over 12.7. So that meant that there were many spirits in here. The EMF detector shut down and the lights turned off.

My IR camera captured everything. I could see that nothing was in the room now. The light probably burned out. I changed the battery and voila, my light is back on.

My EMF detector turned on after a few minutes and I sighed in relief. By the time I heard Naru call me back, I had moved the part where I asked about the dream into a different recorder.

I deleted that part from the original recording while I had the part on my other recorder. At base, we showed up with everything.

Since there was a TV in the room, we got to see what I did. Everyone was surprised at what my IR camera picked up.

When they heard my recordings, they all were surprised.

"Hello. My name is Mai Taniyama. I am part of PVHPR or Paranormal Vampire and Hunter Psychic research. If you are here, can you pick this flashlight up?"

Since the camera showed the flashlight being picked up, it was no surprise.

The questions began. "Can you tell me how you died?" The question was answered by saying, "6."

The next question began. "Why are you still here?" The reply said, "Trapped." I nodded and the next question was, "Can you tell me how many of you are in this room?"

The answer said, "4." I didn't say anything. Instead, I thought, "_2 children, 1 killer, 3 unknown. Who are the 3?"_

I sat there frozen until something occurred in my mind. I took out my earphones and stuck it into my recorder.

I listened as my question was said, "If there is the girl who told me to guess who you are working for, can you tell me?"

The reply was said, "Superiors." I took my earphones out and stuffed my things in my bag. I closed my bag and tossed it across the room.

Everyone was shocked at what I did, but I didn't care. Who cares when I now know that the Superiors have a spy on me?

I stood up frustrated and then went to the window. I hit my hand on the glass and the glass cracked. I slammed my hand down again.

My blood was on the glass. I didn't care. I was mad that the Superiors had the nerve to put a spy on me. A ghost too. An innocent ghost who was murdered here.

How could they? Mina and Raven came to me, but I said, "Leave me alone. I need some time to think."

They nodded and I thought about the looks the Superiors gave me when they finished talking about some things.

I grabbed a piece of the glass and put it in my hands. I squeezed and blood poured. I didn't care. As soon as a drop of blood hit the floor, one of the Superiors came.

She said, "You called?" I nodded and I looked at the others look of surprise. I shook my head and said, "Yes, I have something to tell you. Why did you put a spy on all of us? A 10 year old murdered spy? That's right I know. Why did you put one on me and the others? I told you the truth but you chose to not obey me?"

She said, "It wasn't up to me. It was up to the leader." I dropped my bloody glass and squeezed my bloody hand. I said, "That is final. Relieve the spy of her duties, she needs to move on soon. Now since you know an order from someone under you, you have a choice to obey or not, but if you don't obey, I can go to where the other Superiors are and I can take my rightful spot and make you guys do my orders, but I don't feel like it. Now, what should you do?"

She said, "Obey." I nodded and said, "Go do it. When you finish, come back and I will give you another order."

She left and everyone was looking at me. I said, "What? This is the real me. Look I am a very nice girl until someone pisses me off."

Everyone nodded and Mina and Raven laughed. They said, "Mai, you have to calm down. Whatever you just said is the truth. You can be the Superiors. All purebloods have the choice, but when you were asked you declined because of a reason we still don't know."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, it's because I hate being so serious when it comes to this and all." By the time the Superior returned, my serious look was back.

I said, "Go back and tell the others. If they chose to not believe me, tell them to come here and tell me. You have been warned so go and do as I say."

She bowed and disappeared. As soon as she disappeared, I said, "Sorry, but I had to deal with that." Everyone nodded and I knew that the rest of the Superiors are going to come because they wouldn't believe a word that girl said.

**How was it? This is my present to you guys because you guys have been the best! Thank you! Please read and review my story. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	31. Chapter 31: The time is now

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! They meant a lot to me. Uh, no I wasn't affected by the storm to answer your question. For those of you who were affected, you will be in our prayers. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.C!**

**Mai's POV**

I sat on the chair as I waited. Mina said, "You seem really tense. What did they do?" I said, "They made an innocent child, spy on me even though that innocent child is a spirit."

Mina nodded and said, "Now I see why you're mad." I nodded and then the lights flickered in the room meaning one thing. The Superiors are coming in.

When they came in, I said, "So none of you believe a word that she said. Ha, and I thought you guys were to trust me. What do you want for me to do to show you that she was telling the truth?"

The leader said, "Prove it that you said that to her." I laughed and said, "Sure. Let's see. I told her to obey my orders and since I was under ranked from you guys that she has the choice to obey or not. If she didn't I would have gone over there and tell you guys orders that you have to listen too because I would take my spot that is rightfully mine."

He said, "So do you want the spot?" I laughed and said, "That is not why you are here. Don't change the subject. I want the part but then again I don't. I'll make up my mind and I will be over there to tell you what I want. Now that you know she was telling the truth, I suggest you leave."

I then looked at them with a cold stare. It was somewhat like Naru's but mine had a lot more venom in it because I was very angry. They nodded and left.

I sighed and picked up the pieces of glass that I left. The blood in my hand continued to flow but not as much as the first time I cut into my skin today.

I wiped the blood glass and then I set the glass pieces on the window sill. I concentrated and used my PK to mend the broken pieces of glass together and make it stick.

I opened my eyes and turned to everyone. I said, "So, I finished that. Now tell me where do you think a majority of the spirits are located?" Everyone said, "Up."

I nodded and said, "Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, and John, look around the library and tell me if you can spot the exact location of the spirits. Once you do, Masako try to make them move on, if they don't see what is keeping them here. Don't try to exorcise them at all. Yasu, see if you can find any history of the building. Lin see if you can find a blue print of the library. Mark, Mina, Raven, and Gene check the basement. If you find anything weird about the basement, immediate contact. Naru and I will check the top floor but we will be going separate ways right when we reach the top. I will be alone, but Naru, you won't be alone. Someone will be with you at all times. That person is none other than . . ."

Before I could tell him, a woman in pink hair and a bright smile came into the room. Lin, Gene, and Naru said, "Madoka?" I smiled and said, "Hey Madoka. You already know of this case and also the mystery right?"

She nodded and I said, "Well Naru, you're partner is here. If everyone knows what they are doing, start moving." We all did. Madoka, Naru, and I went up the stairs.

Madoka said, "Glad you called me." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am glad too. This is our first meeting and I am Mai Taniyama. We spoke on the phone yesterday and all. I am thankful you are here to help us on this case."

**(A/N: I know I mentioned no sign of Mai and Madoka talking but there will be a small flashback here. :D)**

_When no one was paying any attention to me, I made a small call to Madoka Mori. The woman who was also part of our little mystery in finding Urado._

_So the people who are all part of this is Yasu, Masako, John, Madoka, Lin, Naru, Gene, Mina, Ayako, Bou-san, Mark, Raven, Luella and Martin Davis (Naru's and Gene's parents), and me._

_As I called Madoka, I felt nervous. This was the first time I called someone who I don't know. The person on the other end said, "Hello?"_

_I said, "Yes, hello. My name is Mai Taniyama. May I speak to Madoka Mori or if this is her, can I tell you something?"_

_She said, "Well, hi Mai. I am Madoka. What is it you need to talk about?" I said, "Well, you are part of our mystery. I am not lying. Oliver and Eugene Davis, Luella and Martin Davis, John Brown, Houshou Takigawa, Lin Koujo, and also the Taniyama family is part of this. I am guessing Lin called you and already informed you about this?"_

_She said, "Yes, he did. What do you need Mai?" I said, "Well can you come to the Nakanoshima Library in Osaka? We are in a case and we need you to be a partner with Oliver."_

_She said, "Sure. I would love too." I smiled and said, "Thank you." Before we both hung up on our calls. I sighed in relief as I heard my name being called to work._

Madoka, Naru, and I walked to the top before we had to go separate ways. We all left and I was alone again. I walked to the room where the murder happened and I said, "036, if you are here, do you want to fight?"

I felt the room grow colder and I knew he was showing up. First his feet, then his legs, then his stomach, then his chest, until finally his whole figure came into view.

He said, "I thought you said when the time comes." I shrugged and said, "Well, I didn't feel like waiting besides, the time is . . .now."

He nodded and soon the room began to change and I knew we were going to fight in my dreams. When we fight there and I lose, I will be dead. When we fight and I win, he will be gone leaving 5 spirits.

It was pitch black where I stood. I could see nothing nor could I hear. It was silent. A bit too silent. That could only mean one thing, he has set up the trap and he was going to spring.

I stood up straight and concentrated to form the same PK light as I did in my previous dream. I managed to bring the light. I could now see and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

I turned to face that direction, but nothing came into view that was until I got pushed. I fell forward and my light almost disappeared but it stayed put as I breathed in.

I stood up and when I turned, 036 was in front of me with a wide grin. It was creepy. I breathed in a foul stench. I winced at the smell.

It smelled like garbage. I took a step back and with each step, he followed. I made my barrier grow brighter and made it try to push 036 out of the barrier.

It didn't work. The barrier grew brighter but 036 stayed. When my back touched something solid, I knew immediately that I was in a dead end.

Wait, this was my dream so I can change the scene right? No, I can't. This is the battle that was prepared so you can't change it. I ran to the side and lowered my barrier.

I just made myself glow. The glow that I was giving made my sight see clearly. I just ran and ran. 036 was gone when I turned and I knew he would be where I was heading.

I then say grave stones. Why were there grave stones? I just continued to run until I fell into a hole. This hold lead me down far.

When I reached the ground, I winced as I tried to stand up. My leg was shooting out pain. I looked around me and found nothing. I then saw 036 look at me with a crazed look.

He was holding a gun. I gulped and said, "So you found me. You also seemed to have found a gun. What are you going to do? Shoot me and kill me with it? Think again. I am stronger than you think."

He pointed the gun at me and shot but before it could kill me, I dodged out of the way and then remembered the same bullet from that time.

When we first got here, I was almost killed by a bullet. The same gun was in his hands. The gun holder was the one in front of me. He was trying to kill me from the start.

I lowered my head as all of this came into my head like a puzzle. The pieces all fit together. If he knew me before, he knew someone I knew.

He wasn't working for the Superiors, none of them. Only the children were working for the Superiors. The other 4 worked for one man and that one man was . . .Urado.

I stood up and said, "You work for Urado? You were his puppet ever since 1904? You were dead in the year of 1936 because you were shot, but your ghost still followed him so now you still work for him, killing people in the process."

036 laughed and said, "I think that it when I tell you to die right? Well you're right about the fact that I am working for Urado." _Am._ he is working for him. He didn't saw was so that meant he still is just like the other 3.

I said, "So you're telling me this and you want me to die? Shoot me. The game has begun just like what Urado says. Shoot me and see if you hit me."

He shot but it didn't hit me. Instead I stopped it in midair with my PK. It stopped on inches away from my heart. The next bullet was aimed to my head but that too was stopped by my PK.

I looked at 036 and said, "Hurry up. I'm not even moving a finger and still you can't hit me. All of a sudden there were 6 of him. There were 6 people surrounding me. All of them the same, 036.

All of them holding a gun. All of them with a wicked smile. The aimed and shot. The bullets all stayed in the air from my PK. It was as if an invisible jell-o was holding them in thin air.

The bullets continued to come but the time they waste just trying to kill me is enough for them. I released all the bullets and kicked each one of the 036. The last one left held the gun to my head.

I smiled and tripped him. I grabbed the gun and with one bang, 036 was dead. He was gone and I had won the battle. I dropped the gun and soon light flooded the whole area.

When my eyes opened, I was in the room and 036 was nowhere. He was gone. One of Urado's minions gone, who knows how many more left to face me and PVHPR.

The gun was still in this room so I picked that up and took out the bullets. They were normal bullets and there were still 3 left. I put the bullets in and I put the gun in my pocket.

I left the room and said, "1 down, 3 more to go." I closed the door and saw the boy who had the heart attack. He said, "Is the assassin dead?" I smiled and said, "Yeah. Will you move on?"

He said, "I need my sister though." I said, "Alright. We'll get your sister and then you can move on." He nodded and we both walked to find his sister.

We found her sitting in front of rails at the stairs. Once she saw me, she said, "Lady Mai!" I smiled and said, "Don't call me that. It makes me feel weird." She laughed and said, "Thank you for killing 036."

I laughed and nodded. I said, "Why are you still here?" They looked at each other and said, "We need to find our bodies."

I said, "Do you know where they are?" They shook their head 'no' and I said, "Do you guys feel cold?" They nodded and said, "We feel as if we are in some place where there is only ice.

I knew then where their bodies were located. Their bodies were in the basement. The only place where heat never reaches. the only place where there is no light.

Lin called over in the walkie talkies, "Mai, there is a secret room in the basement. It's on the left." I said, "Thanks Lin." Before I told the kids, Raven called and said, "Downstairs. Something is here. Mai you need to check it out."

I said, "Alright be right there." I looked at the kids and said, "Come on. I think we found your bodies." They nodded and we headed downstairs to the basement.

In the basement, it was warm but as I headed closer to the left, the warmth left replaced with cold. I felt for a door and found nothing.

I continued to look and that was when I felt it, a breeze. I opened the door and I went inside, well I technically crawled in. On the other side, I saw a table and on the table was a white clothe covering something.

I took the cloth off and I saw what I really wish I didn't. I saw the bones of the children. I had to hold back a gag. I looked to my left and I saw the children say, "We're free! Thank you Mai!"

I smiled and nodded. They were soon covered in a bright light before they disappeared. Before I could crawl back, the door slammed shut leaving me in here.

I was cold and then I heard my name being called. I turned to see the three extra ghosts looking at me and I said, "Oh My Darkness. I am dead."

**How was this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	32. Chapter 32: Clue Number 4 is the last!

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess! Thank you for the reviews you guys all gave! They meant a lot to me because I love to hear from you guys. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, sadly. O.W.T.S!**

**Mina's POV**

Well as soon as Mai crawled over I thought about following but I decided not to because I think she would have wanted to be alone.

After a while, the door closed and I could hear Mai saying, "Oh My Darkness. I am dead." I knew that she was now facing the last three spirits. I tried to get the door open but it wouldn't open no matter how much force we use.

I groaned and everyone else volunteered to try. Still of no use. I used the walkie talkie and called everyone to come down here and try to get the door opened.

It has been 20 minutes since and still Mai wasn't back on the other side. Everyone tried but failed miserably. I sat against the wall and put my head in my hands. I knew I should have gone with her but I didn't.

Gene sat down next to me and said, "It will be alright. She will come out safe." I looked at him and our faces were only 4 inches apart. I blushed and turned the other way.

I just remembered our kiss. My first kiss. I stood up and headed to the door. I tried to get it open but I couldn't. I was very frustrated now. I was worried about Mai and that was the only thing in my head.

In my head, it was about Mai. I am her older sister but Raven was the oldest and all. I prayed to God to let my sister be alright.

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I said, "Oh My Darkness. I am dead." I swear, I felt like I already was. I mean they all came at me and I was really scared.

I made a barrier around me and sat down. I looked at them and each one had either a head that was falling off or they would have a stab where the heart was.

I had to hold back gags every time I look at them. The blood is still oozing after who knows how many years after they died.

I closed my eyes and then I stood up. I controlled my PK to make a fake bow and arrow. I could feel the items in my hands and when I released, a stream of blue light hit the 1st ghost.

The ghost disappeared and in its wake was a trail of blue dust. The bow disappeared and I was covered in blue dust. My barrier faltered before it disappeared leaving me covered.

The dust seemed to be a protection. I smiled and walked a step forward and I felt something in my hands. When I looked at my hand, I saw a small dagger.

I was confused on why a dagger was in my hands but I knew one thing, I was going to have to kill the ghosts with this small knife.

I held the dagger in my hand with the blade sticking out pinky is and the handle where my thumb was. I ran forward and slice one of the ghosts in half.

The ghost screamed and disappeared. With the ghost, the knife disappeared too. I sighed and the last one seemed to glare at me though his head was falling off.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I made my hands to start the chant Bou-san and Ayako told me. "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!"

The ghost was affected but it didn't disappear. I stood there shocked. I mean how could it not be affected? Unless it was a stronger being that can only be gone with PK, but if I use another blast of PK, I will surely pass out.

Something touched my back and I turned. Standing next to me were the children and my parents. I said, "What? I thought you two left?" They shrugged and said, "We did but then we saw you struggle so we came back for a while."

I smiled at them and said, "Awww thanks. Mom, Dad, why are you here?" They smiled and said, "Well we came to help too. We can help maintain you so that you pass out after you get saved."

I nodded and then I felt their energy on me. I smiled and I raised my hand over my chest forming a heart. I then released the shape and in its place was a heart made out of blue dust.

I smiled as the energy around me continued to stay put but I knew that they were done. I closed my eyes and brought out the fake bow.

Instead of an arrow, the dagger took its place. I pulled the string, aimed, and fired. Exactly where my blue heart was, the ghost got pierced exactly there. When he screamed in pain and disappeared, I felt hugs and then I felt them disappear.

I smiled and said, "Bye." I stood up and noticed that the bones were gone as if they were never there. Everything in this room started to crumble and I had to get out of here but I was trapped.

I went to the door and tried to open it. Stuck. I tried to use my shoulder, but no use. I groaned and said, "Seriously?" I then kicked the door and no use.

I put my head down and I said, "I guess I die here." I close my eyes and I felt someone grab my shoulders. I looked up and saw the Superior leader.

He said, "Hi. I came to help. Hold on to me." I nodded and he picked me up. I clung to him as we disappeared from this room and to the basement.

He set me down and said, "Well, be careful. I only came to do this because if you were dead now, then chaos would reign." I nodded and he left.

I heard my name being called and I saw everyone. Well everyone except for Lin. I said, "Uh, hi. Case closed and I have Clue #4. We can head back to the office and check the clue out and all. I have a feeling that this is the last clue. No more clues. After this one is gone, I have a feeling our war has just begun."

Everyone nodded and we all started to leave. I stayed behind and so did Naru. He walked over to me and I said, "Hi." He nodded and then I started to break down.

I cried into his chest and said, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I mean they came and then when I got rid of them the building started to collapse and, and-"

I didn't finish as he said, "Calm down Mai. You're here now so there is nothing to worry about. The past is the past and that is that. Don't be afraid of this little incident. you were saved and I think that counts."

I nodded and said, "Look, can we forget about me confessing to you a while back? I don't think it was appropriate for the time and all. Maybe when we live after the war, I can try again. I can wait."

I let go of him and turned the other way. I started to walk up the stairs but Naru stopped me with a hand on my wrist. He pulled me to him and said, "No, leave it. I liked your confession. You are different from the other girls I have met. You are the only one who doesn't treat me as if I am some toy. You treat me like a human. Thanks."

I smiled and said, "That is what I do best. Mina and Raven on the other hand, do what they want. Wait, you just said you liked my confession. Why is that?"

He looked at me and said, "I never knew you were this much of an idiot." I said, "Hey! I am not an idiot. Don't call me an idiot because-"

I didn't finish as his lips came crashing down on mine. I was frozen to even reply but after a while I gradually responded and kissed him back.

After we pulled apart, we put our foreheads together and Naru said, "I love you. That is what I meant when I said I liked your confession."

I blushed and said, "Alright I got it. I might get in trouble though." He said, "Why is that?" I said, "Superiors. They are on to us. They have been on to us ever since a long time ago. When I mean it like that, I mean that they have been on to us ever since we met at the alley."

Naru thought about it and said, "Whatever. We can change their minds. We can make vampires and humans or vampire and hunters get together because there are a lot of vampire/hunter couples out there."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, there are. I wonder what made them change the rule to make only vampires go with vampires and human/hunters with other human/hunters."

Naru shrugged and he said, "I don't know but I do know that I love you." I smiled and said, "I love you too. We have a war coming and all I can think about is this."

He smiled and kissed me one more time before we headed upstairs. I felt happy and I am sure Naru is too.

By the time we got to the office, I was really getting tired. My PK is calling me to get some sleep, but I needed to read this clue and I will get some sleep.

We all sat at the couches and I took out the clue. I looked at everyone and then I began to say:

_Now your clues have been found. Hitogata, 2 bracelets, 2 necklaces, and 2 rings. You have come this far and you're at the end._

_You have 8 blank hitogata and 6 jewelry. Do you know where I am now? The jewelry and hitogata should give you a clue._

_Well the hitogata is WOOD and JEWELRY goes perfectly in certain types of WOOD. I gave you enough hints. Well the answer is simple but you need to know this._

_It won't be simple to find the place I am exactly because I am always on the move in the building you seek._

_If you seek heard enough, you won't find it rough. Keep your eyes open and keep the jewels as tokens._

_I give you less than a week to find out where we will meet. Take a seat every now and then. Good luck and we will meet soon._

_Before I forget, this building contains two of the things hinted on this paper._

I looked at the others and we all said, "Anastasia Flowers." Anastasia Flowers was a building where they sell jewels of all sorts and also jewelry boxes. He gave us a big hint but Anastasia Flowers was a huge place so it will be harder to find Urado.

He gave us a week to find the place so in a week we will meet. With the thoughts in my head, I yawned and said, "I want to go home." That is what we did. We went home for a break. We will meet up again tomorrow and that was when we begin.

**End of chapter 32. How was it? I liked the kiss scene. Please review and tell me what you think. If you liked the kiss scene, tell me so I could put up another one if you want. Please read and review. DDL out!**


	33. Chapter 33:Silver Ring with a Pink Heart

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Pureblood Vampire Princess. Thank you guys for reviewing for my previous chapter. It meant a lot to me when you guys review. Also I changed both of my stories into K ratings because I don't think there is that much gore and adult themes in them. I hope you enjoy them still even if their ratings are different. I don't own Ghost hunt. O.W.T.S!**

**Mai's POV**

By the time, Mina, Raven, Mark and I reached the office, I felt rested. After my battle the other day, I felt better than ever. Right when I stepped inside the office, Naru called for tea.

I sighed and muttered, "Yes, you narcissistic highness." Even if we are going out, I am kind of annoyed at how he treats me as a slave. After I finish making his tea, I head to office.

I knock twice and head inside, to see him reading a very thick book which wasn't even that surprising. I rolled my eyes and set down his tea. He closed his book before putting it on his desk. He grabbed my tea and took a sip.

As usual, I waited for a thank you but none came. I turned to leave but before I did, Naru said, "Thanks Mai." I turn to him and said, "Are you sick Naru? You never say thank you and now you choose to?"

He said, "Well I have to treat my girlfriend with a bit of respect don't I?" I blushed as he said girlfriend. I said, "Sure. Whatever. Hey, when should we go to Anastasia Flowers?"

He looked at me and said, "I don't know. Isn't it up to you? I mean this is your mystery thing even if the others are involved." I said, "I don't know either. I thought you might know so that is why I asked you."

He shrugged and I walked over to his desk. I set the tray down and sat on the chair. I was acting like a client and I crossed my legs. I said, "So, if you don't know and I don't know, who is supposed to know?"

He raises an eyebrow and he said, "Maybe tomorrow or sometime before the deadline." I thought about it and said, "Good idea. But I think we should go today. Just to look around. Everyone doesn't need to come."

He thought about it and said, "So who do you reckon we take?" I thought about it and said, "Mark, Raven, Mina, Gene, you, and me. We could act as a "couple" and look as if we were customers. That way we don't attract any attention."

I then thought about something, "Maybe, we would attract a bit of attention if two of the same looking handsome guys come. I mean the ladies would swoon over you guys." Naru shrugged his shoulders and looked in thought.

He then said, "Maybe you and Mina shouldn't go because you guys too will attract some attention from the guys that work there because you guys are both unexplainably beautiful."

I blushed and muttered, "I'm not beautiful compared to Raven. I'm smart, but not as smart as Mina. I have nothing except for being clumsy and a danger magnet." Naru stood up but I don't see what he was doing.

I had my head down looking at my hands. What I just said was true because Mina is smarter and Raven has a lot of beauty compared to me. Naru stood in front of me. He leaned on his desk but then he bent down so our eyes met.

He lifted my chin so I could see his eyes. His beautiful dark blue eyes which will make any girl, young or old melt with one stare. He said, "You're not beautiful? I beg to differ. Compared to any other girl, you are the most beautiful."

I freed my chin from his grasp and said, "You're just saying that. I have no beauty or brains. I am just a clumsy danger magnet. I always get into trouble and you always get hurt trying to save me."

He sighed and grabbed my chin again. He said, "True but I don't mind getting hurt for you. If I get hurt, at least I did something to protect you. I love everything about you. Don't you know why I chose you instead of another?"

I looked at him and said, "No." He smiled a true smile and said, "Because you may be a clumsy danger magnet, but you are **my** clumsy danger magnet." He emphasized on the word my and that caused me to blush.

I said, "You mean that?" He said, "If I didn't why would I have said it then? I love you." I smiled and said, "Thanks Naru. I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips.

It was sweet. His kiss was sweet. It was different from our first kiss. This kiss told me that he loved me. This kiss was proof that whatever Naru said about me was true.

After a while, he pulled apart and I was blushing. He laughed slightly and that caught me off guard. He can laugh and his laugh is perfect. He sat on his desk and said, "So do you want to go?"

I said, "Ready when you are." He nodded and said, "We will leave at noon. You can do whatever you want until then." I nodded and stood up. I picked up my tray and headed out. Once I stepped out, I saw everyone.

I said, "Gene, Mina, Mark, and Raven, we are going to Anastasia Flowers at 12. Ayako, Bou-san, Lin, John, Masako, and Yasu stay here. We need you to stay here and do us some research."

They nodded and I said, "Yasu and Lin will be doing history and the building, Masako and John will communicate with us to tell us what you guys found. Ayako and Bou-san will be in charge. I trust in you guys. This is our only chance."

Everyone nodded and Mina, Mark, Raven, Gene, and I headed out. We all went to Sakura Dreams because we can talk about what we will be doing. We got ourselves seated and so we began to talk.

**Mina's POV**

When we reached Sakura Dreams and got ourselves seated, we all began to talk about what we were going to do at Anastasia Flowers. Mai said, "Well we are going to be paired up."

Right when she said that, I knew immediately who I was paired with. I sneaked a peek at Gene. He seemed to look at me at the same time and I blushed. I knew that this was to get rid of Urado before things go bad.

I then recalled that our birthday is next week on Tuesday. I sighed and muttered, "If we find Urado and bring him to justice, maybe we could do it before our birthday. If we do maybe, just maybe we could save Mai."

I then thought, _'If we bring Urado to justice, maybe we could save Mai and make her live longer. Mai is dying here. I have noticed her cheerful mood is sometimes a fake. Her powers need to stop growing or get down.'_

I nodded and then another thought came into my mind, _'We have to find something to help decrease Mai's power or else I won't have a little sister anymore.'_ I sighed and Mai said, "Mina, quit sighing. What are you sighing about?"

I looked at her and said, "Nothing in particular. I'm not sighing about your idea or anything. I'm just thinking about things that I could think about later, but I decided to now."

Mai nodded and said, "Couples are as followed: Mark and Raven, Gene and Mina, and Naru with me. When we get there, we will all go at different times. One group will go in first then after 5 minutes the next and finally the last group after 5 min."

I nodded and we all ordered something to drink. This was going to be fun with hints of mystery and paranormal activity. We all talked but Mai stayed silent. That is an action she rarely does when she is with people.

This is a sign that she is having trouble controlling her powers. I noticed that she winces every 20 minutes. She stood up and said, "I am going to the bathroom." We all nodded and I said, "Me too."

I followed her and when I did, I saw her head inside. I walked in and I saw her holding the sink. The water is turned on and she is washing her face. After she turned the water off, she just leaned on the sink.

She said, "Why did you follow me sis?" I smiled and said, "Worried about you. That is the reason why I was sighing." She looked at me with a face covered in water. She said, "Yeah. Whatever. You saw me wincing right?"

I nodded and she said, "Well, my powers. I think I am going to die before I find Urado and bring him down. If I do, can you finish the case for me? It will make me happy."

I grabbed some towels and I walked to her. I wiped her face and said, "No one is going to die. You are not dying. Your powers, we can do something about them. We will find a way to make them stop growing or make them decrease."

She looked at me and said, "I could feel the pain taking over. I mean this is the first time I feel pain. On our birthday, my powers will grow too much and I will burn out. I will die Mina. There is no way anyone can save me now."

I was frustrated and I did the thing I never do to her unless it is really needed. I slapped her face, hard. She was shocked and she held her cheek. I said, "Believe me Mai. You're not going to die. Trust me on this."

She had tears brimming her eyes. She said, "I believe you but that pain is too much." I nodded and Raven came in. I walked over to her as she came in. She came in at just the right time.

I whispered in her ear, "If you can channel enough power and I can too, we can make a charm strong enough to keep Mai's power down for a while. A necklace or even a small ring. You in?"

Raven nodded and she brought out a ring. It was new. I said, "You bought one?" She shrugged and said, "Maybe." I rolled my eyes and we both channeled our power on the ring.

The ring glowed multiple colors. A little rainbow in our hands sort of say. By the time we finished, we were the least bit tired. I grabbed the ring and we both went over to Mai.

I said, "Come on Mai, just hold on for a few days. Please." She nodded and we all left. Raven said, "You're going to give that to Naru so he could give it to Mai aren't you?"

I laughed and said, "Yup." Raven sighed and said, "Figures." We all sat down and by the time noon came over, we all headed back to the office where we met up with Naru who was waiting for us.

When Naru was about to leave with the others, I stopped him and gave him the ring. I said, "Give it to Mai. It will help her. Tell her that it is a gift. Just give it to her ok?" He nodded and we both headed to the car.

By the time we reached the place, group one was Gene and my group. We both left at the same time. We had to hold hands to make it look like a couple. I laughed as Gene said something funny while holding our hands.

We didn't need to pretend because we were already a couple and so was Raven and Mark. We both entered the store smiling. We looked around the place. It was HUGE! Think about the Staples center but 3 times bigger.

How we were going to find Urado in this big place, the world may never know. I looked at Gene and nodded. We decided to look around 30 minutes before we catch up with the others at necklace section.

We have to figure out a plan. We all looked. I saw Raven and Mark enter 5 minutes after us. By the time Mai and Naru was supposed to come in, I saw something gleam on her fingers.

It was the ring. She seemed to be blushing and I had to laugh. Gene was about to question but I shook my head and grabbed his hand. We both searched around to find a clue to where it might me.

**Naru's POV**

When everyone was gone and we had to get ready, I said, "Mai, I have something to give you." I took out the ring that Mina told me to give Mai. It had a pink heart on the center and the band was silver.

She looked at me with her caramel eyes and I said, "Give me your hand." She gave me her hand and I put the ring on her finger. She blushed and said, "Thanks Oliver." I smiled and said, "It's a gift for being my girlfriend."

She blushed even more and I gave her a quick peck on her cheek. We both left the car and headed inside. We held hands as we walked in. She seemed to be blushing a lot now.

I smiled some more and we looked around. Mai said, "I love the present. It's cute Oliver. Thanks again." I nodded but it wasn't just a present, it was also something that will help Mai. Mina told me the whole thing when no one was there.

**How was this chapter? I liked how this chapter went. I even liked the part where Naru and Mai share a kiss. I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think please. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	34. Chapter 34:Anastasia Flowers was a WHAT!

**Hey I am back and thank you all for the lovely reviews you guys all gave me. They meant a lot to me. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Here is the next chapter.**

**Naru's POV**

We searched around and some sales people asked us if we needed some help, the ladies only asked me and ignored Mai and the men well asked Mai and didn't pay any close attention to me.

We found nothing so far. When we met up with the others, I wasn't the least bit surprised when they said that they didn't find anything. Mai sighed and said, "So what now? Seems to me that we only look around where no one would expect."

Mina said, "Yeah, we only looked at where no one would expect but maybe we have to look closer." I raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you expect us to do that Mina?"

She said, "Maybe we should look around again, but this time, we will be separate. Act like we are looking for our other, but in reality, we are looking around this HUGE place."

I thought about it and it didn't sound bad. I mean Mai and I will be "looking" for each other but instead of looking for each other, we will actually be looking for the place where Urado might be.

I nodded and said, "Nice idea, anybody else have an idea?" Mai said, "Yeah, I do. Since Urado wants us to come find him and not him finding us, don't you think it will be a trap? I mean we only have 6 people instead of the usual."

I urged her to continue and she said, "Well, if he **wants** us to come and find him, maybe he has a trap laid out. Maybe he wants us to fall for his trap so if we were to get separate from all of us, he will get us one by one."

I nodded and she said, "So if that is the case, we need everyone here. That way we could cover more ground and maybe find Urado before next week Sunday because that is week from today."

I said, "Good thinking Mai, but maybe we should look around some more before we bring everyone here. Mina, sorry but I think Mai is right. There are many pro's and con's to this little case."

Mina smiled and said, "Nice thinking Mai, I just said that before thinking about the outcome. You are getting smart." She shook her head and said, "Nope, I'm still not close. I just thought about what might happen."

We all agreed on staying together and look around some more. Mai and I walked around. We found nothing on the first floor so we went up the escalators. On the second floor, Mai squeezed my hand tightly.

When I looked at her, she seemed to be in a trance. She let my hand go after a moment and walked forward. She was using her other power. The one where she can see what we can't.

She continued to walk and she walked to a shelf of boxes. From there, she walked to the left. I followed and she stopped after a while of walking. She knelt to the ground. She traced her hand on the wall before they stopped.

She used her fingernails to open a secret passage. Mai came out of her daze and said, "What did I just do?" I said, "You were in a daze and you opened a secret door." She nodded before she stood up.

She said, "Well, right then we stepped on this floor, I felt something force me to look at the things that you can't see. I saw this little boy smile at me and urge me to follow so I did."

I nodded and she said, "He seem to be wearing a chain on his neck as if he was trapped. I think this is a jail and he wanted us to free him." I nodded and said, "Maybe we should free him. If he was caught by Urado, this isn't good."

She nodded and so we both decided to go in. She went in before me and I went in after her. I closed the door as we walked in. She walked forward as if she had been here before but that was when I saw her eyes were dull.

Only thing that could mean is she is again in the alternate universe. She walked and walked until she stopped. She looked at me and said, "Can you hold my hand because I feel as if I'm going to fall."

I did hold her hand and we continued. We ended up coming to a place where there were cells. When I looked in one, there was a body there. It was only bones and I guess no one found this place for a few years or decades.

My phone rang so I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. Lin replied by saying, "Oliver, that place where you guys are in was actually a jail/hospital/mental asylum/cemetery all in one place. The hospital was a mental asylum under cover. There was a hidden jail on the second floor. The jail was to hold certain patients and they stayed there for a few days until getting released. Many died there because they weren't being cured. The cemetery is in the back but it seemed to be taken out by the previous owners. Nobody has discovered the jail yet. They don't seem to notice that there are ghosts with them. The hospital was built there in the year 1886. The beginning was okay. In the middle, things went bad, the patients complained that they always hear someone screaming when they are asleep. They even reported that some patients disappear and if they ask about it, they only get nothing. The hospital became a mental asylum in the year 1904. Good Luck Oliver."

I said, "Alright Lin." I hung up and Mai seemed to be waiting for me to be finished. I repeated what Lin told me and she said, "Ok, now let's free these people." I nodded and she went over to one of the cells.

She knelt to the ground and said, "I'm here to help, don't freak out. Please move on. Your family and friends have gone and are waiting for you." She paused and signaled me over.

She pointed to the cell door and I knew what she wanted for me to do, she wanted me to open it. I sighed and opened the door with ease. We continued to do this until the end.

The last cell contained a little pile of bones, obviously of a little child. Mai kneeled in front of the cell and said, "Hey little guy. You can move on now. Before you go can you tell me if there was a man named Urado in the hospital you were in?"

She paused and said, "Thank you. Move on, your mom and dad are waiting. Your family is waiting and also your friends." She paused and looked at me. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and I hugged her.

I said, "What's wrong?" She said, "Urado is the cause of this. He killed this boy and he never died. The boy told me that when he was here, he could hear Urado saying, 'I don't want to die.'"

I nodded and said, "It's alright Mai, we will get through this and get rid of Urado once and for all." She nodded and she froze. She whispered, "H-he's here." I turned to see. . .

**Mina's POV**

Gene and I decided to check the third floor, since Mai and Naru went to the second. Gene said, "Will you tell me what Mai had on her finger? I know it's a ring but why was she wearing it?"

I smile at him and then said, "Raven and I made a charm on the ring. It is to make Mai's power die down for a few days. I don't know how long it will last, but it should last until our birthday which is the day after tomorrow. I gave it to Naru to give to Mai. I specifically told him not to tell Mai what it does. So now Mai thinks that it's a gift from Naru."

Gene laughed and said, "Did you know Naru and Mai are going out?" I looked at him with shocked eyes and said, "What!" He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they have been dating ever since the end of the previous case."

I smiled and said, "Awww, they didn't need our help I guess." Gene smiled and said, "Come on, I think we should get going." I nodded and we searched the third floor. Nothing out of the ordinary and I think it's weird how there is no clue of where they might be.

Gene's phone rang and he put it on speaker. Lin said, "Gene, Mina, that place where you guys are in was actually a jail/hospital/mental asylum/cemetery all in one place. The hospital was a mental asylum under cover. There was a hidden jail on the second floor. The jail was to hold certain patients and they stayed there for a few days until getting released. Many died there because they weren't being cured. The cemetery is in the back but it seemed to be taken out by the previous owners. Nobody has discovered the jail yet. They don't seem to notice that there are ghosts with them. The hospital was built there in the year 1886. The beginning was okay. In the middle, things went bad, the patients complained that they always hear someone screaming when they are asleep. They even reported that some patients disappear and if they ask about it, they only get nothing. The hospital became a mental asylum in the year 1904. Good Luck to the both of you."

I said, "Lin, is there anything else we need to know like a fire or anything?" Lin paused and said, "No, there was nothing other than what I told you. The building layout didn't give places where the jail was or anything else hidden."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Lin." Gene hung up and I said, "Mai and Naru are in big trouble aren't they?" Gene nodded and before we could get down to the second floor, something grabbed our arms.

We turned and we were faced with . . .

**Raven's POV**

Mark and I hold hands as we go up the escalators to the fourth floor. There was a total of 16 floors and we only got 1/4 of the way searched. Mark held my hand and said, "I love you, you know that?"

I blushed and said, "Of course I do. If I didn't then why am I here holding your hand?" He smiled and said, "I don't know." Just then I got a call from Lin. I said, "Hello?" Lin said, "Raven,Mark, that place where you guys are in was actually a jail/hospital/mental asylum/cemetery all in one place. The hospital was a mental asylum under cover. There was a hidden jail on the second floor. The jail was to hold certain patients and they stayed there for a few days until getting released. Many died there because they weren't being cured. The cemetery is in the back but it seemed to be taken out by the previous owners. Nobody has discovered the jail yet. They don't seem to notice that there are ghosts with them. The hospital was built there in the year 1886. The beginning was okay. In the middle, things went bad, the patients complained that they always hear someone screaming when they are asleep. They even reported that some patients disappear and if they ask about it, they only get nothing. The hospital became a mental asylum in the year 1904. "

I said, "Wait, you mean there are spirits still here? On the second floor?" Lin said, "Yes, there are. Be careful and good luck." I hung up and looked at Mark, he said, "Your sister and her boyfriend are in trouble."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Which one? I have two." He smiled and said, "Mai and her boyfriend. . . Oliver." I smiled and said, "Where?" Mark looked at me and said, "Second floor come on."

I nodded and we went to the escalators, but something stopped us. What stopped us to reach our destination was that people are all passing out and when we check to see if they are breathing, they are but whatever knocked them out, knocked out the whole building.

Mark called Gene, but no reply and he tried Naru and nothing. I tried to call Mai and Mina, but same thing. Mark said, "We have to find them!" I nodded in agreement and we were on the escalators headed to the third floor, but no Mina and Gene.

I said, "Who or what could have got them?" Mark shrugged and we went to the second floor and the same thing. I slumped to the ground and said, "Mai. Mina. Gene. Naru. All of them, disappeared right after we got the call. Lin sounded breathless when he called us. He called everyone else before us so that meant right after we were called, the bad things happened."

Mark hugged me and said, "Don't worry, we will find your sisters and my cousins. We will find their boyfriends too." She nodded and I felt the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand.

Mark stood up and pulled me up with him. I figured that he too, had the hairs on him stand up too. Mark hugged me as we saw an approaching figure come up the stairs. It laughed and I hugged her tighter. I said, "Who's that?" Mark replied by saying, "I don't know, but we are about to find out. Hold on to me and I promise to protect you."

I did and we waited for it to come at us. Something told me this was one of Urado's men, but I won't know until it comes and meets us.

**How was this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Guess who got Naru, Mai, Gene, and Mina. Who could it be? The next chapter will only tell. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out~!**


	35. Chapter 35:The fights begin but soon end

**Hey I am back with another chapter, sorry about the previous chapter. For the part where it was supposed to be Raven's POV, I changed it to make it Mark's but I switched it to make sense. Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and so here is the next chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

When I felt the hairs on my body stand and I said, "H-he's here." The only person who that could be was . . .Urado. He came in person. Naru held on to me and said, "Who?" I said, "Urado."

Naru tensed up a bit before he relaxed himself. I could hear the footsteps of Urado. When he showed himself, I had to hold back a gag. He was-not to be rude or anything-ugly.

Literally. He looked like the walking dead in a suit. He smiled creepily at us and said, "Welcome to my game my pets." I froze and said, "Urado, so you came to find us first." He laughed and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

He said, "Yes I did, Mai. But your sisters, cousin, and your friends, aren't so lucky to meet me." I let go of Naru and said, "I don't think they want to meet someone ugly like you."

He laughed and something white came from behind him. A shiki? Is Lin here? No he couldn't so this as one of Urado's shiki. The shiki waited for the attack to be said, but Urado stopped it.

My heart raced so fast because I was scared of what he might do. Before I could cover myself, Urado sent whirlwind sickles. Both Naru and I got scratches and they stung. I said, "Naru, we have to get out of here."

He nodded and said, "I know that, but how? He has a shiki and whirlwind sickles." I said, "My PK." Naru's eyes widened only a few millimeters and said, "No, you can't." I smiled and said, "I'm fine."

I gave Naru a hug and pushed him into one of the cells. I formed a barrier around the cell so he can only watch me as I fight. He said, "Mai, let me out!" I said, "No can do. I have to finish this off once and for all."

Urado laughed again and said, "Oh, but if you kill me, you have many more to kill before this organization is done." I looked at Urado and formed my hand into a gun at him.

I controlled my PK to my gun and shot the gun like I do to any other gun. I tilted my hand up to make it look like I shot a gun. My PK was sent at Urado, but he used his shiki to save him.

The shiki disappeared and another replaced it. I cursed slightly and said, "Oh, so you are making your shiki save your butt?" He smirked and said, "Why, I'm waiting until you are tired. Until then, I wait with my millions of shiki."

I groaned and I heard a scream. That scream was familiar. It was Mina. I screamed, "MINA!" A figure approached us pulling both Gene and Mina. She had a cut on her face and Gene's shirt was ripped and he seemed to have a small cut on his stomach.

Mina was struggling and when she did, the person holding her put a knife into her stomach. She screamed before she passed out. I screamed at Urado saying, "You **enter curse word here**! Let them go! Let me heal her and let them go."

He laughed as I said, "I'll die in their place, just please let me heal my sister and let them go. This is all about me. Not them." Urado said, "Fine, let her sister go to her so she can heal her. After that, make them leave. They are of no use now."

The person holding Mina came to me and set her down in front of me. I looked to see if she was breathing, she was but it was faint. I closed my eyes and used my new power. The one to heal.

I touched her stomach wound and breathed in. I could feel her pulse in my hands and I closed my eyes. I could see my sister with closed eyes and my body. It looked as if we were floating on nothing.

With closed eyes, I pulled my hand away from the wound. I moved my hands back and forth as if I am rolling a ball from hand to hand. If you look closely though, there was a dim blue light form in my hands.

It got bigger as I continued. I stopped when it was as big as the wound. I breathed in and kept my breath in. After a few moments, I slowly blowed and the light from my PK grew brighter but stayed in the same shape.

I put the light in my right hand and with my left hand, I moved my right to make it hover over Mina's wound. I let the left hand fall back to my side while I moved my right hand to slowly put the energy in Mina.

After the light disappeared, I sat back and watched. My eyes stayed closed as I watched the light spread inside her body. It moved along her veins and it closed the wound. It also closed the cut on her cheek.

As soon as the light finished the healing, she breathed in a deep breath. I moved my hands to her chest and pulled the light out. The light was no small enough to heal a small wound.

I put it on my finger tip and looked at where Gene stood. Since my eyes were closed and the only thing I could see were injured people, I blew my finger so the light literally flew to Gene.

It went on his cut stomach and healed it. The light disappeared after it did. I opened my eyes as I heard Mina breathe in deeply. She opened her eyes and said, "What?" I smiled and said, "You're not dead. I healed you. Hurry and leave."

She said, "What? How come?" I said, "I am dying in everyone's place. Hurry and leave. Before Urado changes his mind." She stood up and ran to Gene. Gene caught her in her arms and just as he did, Raven and Mark came in.

Raven had a scowl on her face. When she saw all of us, she looked surprised. I said again, "Hurry and leave. Urado is letting you guys go for my death." They all were about to reject but a glare from me silenced them and they left.

I made Naru go too, but he didn't want to. I said, "Oliver, just go. I'll see you in the other world. I finally get to see my parents now. Just go." He gave me one last kiss before he too left.

I wanted to so badly stay with him and live but I knew this had to be done. As soon as everyone left, Urado said, "This is your promise. After you die, none of your friends or family members will die. I guarantee it. For proof, I will swear to it."

I laughed and said, "Swear? I think what is better is if you died with me. Then I can trust you." He smiled and said, "But my dear, if I died, who knows what my allies would do."

I nodded and said, "Fine, kill me. It doesn't matter anymore. I knew this day would come. Before I die though, can I make a call to someone?" He said, "Make it quick." I nodded and grabbed my phone.

I called everyone. Our calls were now connected and I said, "I'll miss you guys forever. See you guys in the other world. Mina, Raven, Mark, take care of each other. Gene, take care of Mina. Mark, you know what to do. Masako and John, you guys should stop acting and get together. Bou-san and Ayako, quit bickering because the both of you are old, but that is what makes you guys special. Lin, take care of Madoka, you and her make a pretty good couple. Yasu, you have a girlfriend vampire. Take care of her. Everyone take care."

As I said that, everyone except for Naru said, "We'll miss you Mai." I had tears brimming my eyes and I said, "Good bye. Naru, I love you forever. From the first time we met all the way to death. I love you Naru. I love you everyone. Good bye."

I hung up and threw my phone against the wall. Making my phone smash and break. I looked at Urado and said, "Maybe we should fight instead. We could fight but in the end I will die."

He smirked and said, "Good idea. You ready?" I smiled and took off the ring Naru gave me. I knew what it did the first time I wore it. When I first wore it, I felt something cover me.

As if it was a barrier. I knew what Mina and Raven did. I'm not mad, I liked it. What Naru did. I smiled and I threw the ring behind me. I heard it clatter on the ground. I closed my eyes and muttered, "I'll miss everyone."

I looked at Urado and I saw a boy around my age standing behind him. Urado said, "Ah, my son Sakouchi." Sakouchi was here but where was Minami? Just then a man around 32 came up behind Urado and Urado said, "Ah, Minami, just in time."

So everyone was here. I laughed and said, "So, who is to fight me first?" Urado said, "Minami." I nodded and I took off my sweater. I tossed it over the remains of my phone.

I said, "Come on. I'm ready." Minami came and we both fought. He was strong and it was harder for me to throw punches. Every time I blocked a move, the force of the move would be so tough that I have to move back a step.

We both fought and fought. After a while, I figured his weak spot. His left leg. It moves a bit slower so if I manage to kick his leg, he could get down and I will be able to knock him out.

I nodded and I ran at Minami. I did a flip and kicked his left leg. He fell and I kicked his face. He was knocked out so now Urado has one less person to send to fight me. Urado said, "Sakouchi."

Sakouchi came over to me and smiled. His smile seemed familiar. Who was he? He said, "Well I finally meet you again after 10 years." 10 years? He said, "Remember what you did in 1st grade?"

I said, "A little hazy but I remember one thing. I embarrassed a boy because of what he said or what he did. Not too sure. But was that you?" He smiled and said, "Yeah, that was me. Now I can have my revenge."

I said, "Come at me then. I'm ready." He did and I dodged his attack. I smiled at him and said, "You're going to need a bit more strength to fight me." He shrugged and came at me. I was unprepared so he managed to punch me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He kicked me several times before he stopped. I looked at him and his eyes seemed to have softened a bit. I coughed up blood and tried to get up, but it was harder to stand as pain from my stomach and the places where he kicked.

I put a hand on the wall and I stood up. I winced as I stood up straight. I wiped the blood from my mouth and said, "Why did you stop? Weren't you supposed to kill me? He said, "Well, yeah, but-"

He didn't finish as Urado sent someone else to finish the job for Sakouchi. I pushed Sakouchi from getting hit because he was in front of me. I dodged but it hurts to move around with the pain.

If I could have time to heal myself, maybe I could still fight, but this will take time. I leaned on a wall as the thing came at me again. I groaned as I had to move again. I moved and this time, I went inside a cell.

I closed the door and sat on the floor. I quickly formed a barrier and sat there. Urado said, "No healing yourself now, Mai. Come on out." "Leave me alone for a bit!" I hissed.

He said, "1 minute." I nodded and I leaned on the wall to catch my breath. Once I caught my breath, I let the barrier down and I came out. I said, "Happy?" The thing came at me again, but this time, I stayed put and pulled my arm back.

When it was close, I punched it and it moved back. I used my PK and sent it at the being. I did the same thing to the rest of them. When they were all gone and only Sakouchi, Minami, and Urado were left, I wasn't the least bit tired.

I said, "So, who goes next Urado? I thought you wanted me dead, but seems to me that I got rid of all of your allies. your sons are too weak for me, but I want Sakouchi, he is helpful. Maybe we should make them choose who they want."

Urado said, "There is of no use of them, so let's see who they will choose." Slowly Sakouchi came to me but Minami stayed. I said, "Sakouchi, are you sure you want to be on my side?" He nodded and I looked at Minami.

He said, "Not leaving Urado." I nodded and said, "So, Urado, you are the only one who hasn't fought me, are you ready?" Urado said, "Whenever you are dearie." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm ready."

I was ready and I knew that this may be my last time here, but let's make this fun. My thoughts soon wandered to Naru. Does he think I'm dead? Is he sad? Lonely? Does he miss me?

While thinking of these things, I didn't notice Urado coming at me. I didn't notice until something made me snap out of it and I jumped. Vampire strength is amazing in times like this.

I jumped over him and bared my teeth. He said, "So the Pureblood Vampire Princess inside you is awakening. Hurry up and wake up." I tilted my head slightly and said, "Don't call me a princess. I am not your princess."

I bared my teeth again and I said, "I am a Pureblood Vampire. A vampire much stronger than you. A fake vampire like you shouldn't belong here." I felt something in my back pocket.

I didn't notice it before, but it seemed to have appeared in thin air. I took it out and it was my gun. The gun that contained my vampire killing bullets. I smiled and said, "Bye Urado." I aimed and shot.

The bullet hit his chest and he screamed as the pain was unbearable. I shot another bullet and he screamed again. He was getting hurt but not dead. I shot one last time and this bullet was the charm. I guess number three is a charm.

He disappeared into thin air, but his spirit still lingers, so I tossed my gun aside and said, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

I could hear his scream in pain but that wasn't enough. I said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

Finally he was gone, but now my power was drained and I was tired. I leaned on the wall for support. Sakouchi said, "You killed my father, but now you're tired. You should get some rest."

I said, "You only chose me because you could kill me. Your brother has gone because he never was supposed to live this long, but you were born 16 years ago. I could kill you right now, but then again, I could just send you to jail."

He laughed and he said, "But you have no energy." I rolled my eyes and said, "So? I could still knock you out and take you to jail." He said, "Whatever." I closed my eyes and I said, "You should get some rest."

I used some PK and it hit him. He was knocked out for the time being. I smiled and used my new energy to heal myself. Some energy returned but not enough to carry this guy to jail.

Instead, I checked to see if I could find his phone. I did and I dialed Mina's number. "H-hello?" She sounded like she had been crying. I laughed in the phone and said, "Why have you been crying? I'm not dead."

She said, "Mai?" Soon enough everyone's voice was heard. I said, "Hello. I'm alive, but dead tired. Someone come and pick me up? I have to send this guy Sakouchi to jail. Urado? He is dead."

Raven's voice came through the phone and she said, "So, Mai, you are alive. What did you do to them?" I said, "PK is helpful. Hurry up and come pick me up. I need a new phone and also my powers seem to be going to a normal rate. I guess after I killed Urado, they decreased."

Raven smiled and said, "Figures. When I was working for that Queen, she told me that the only way for your powers to die down is for you to be faced with a life or death situation."

I said, "You _knew_ and you didn't bother telling me? You are going to get a load of **enter curse word here** from me you know that." She laughed and said, "I know. Lin will come and pick you up so just wait."

I replied by saying, "I'll be on the first floor waiting." I hung up and kicked Sakouchi. He groaned and I decided to drag him to the first floor. He deserves it. I laughed and dragged him to the elevator.

Inside, he woke up but I knocked him out again. After a few moments of waiting on the first floor, Lin came and put Sakouchi in the back. The people who were here seemed to be waking up from their dreams.

I said, "Konnichiwa! My name is Taniyama Mai and you guys just woke up. Please continue to shop. The reason why you guys passed out was because an evil guy knocked you guys out to kill someone. He has been caught so please continue to do as you were."

I left as everyone began to do as I said. When I sat in the van, I saw a vision. I saw me sitting on a throne. Why I was sitting on a throne I didn't know, but I did know that I have one more fight before I am free of fighting.

Lin took Sakouchi to jail after he dropped me off at the office. I opened the door and heard cries of joy and my name being called. I smiled and said, "Uh, hi. I'm back? Can we celebrate later? I'm tired."

Mina, Raven, and Mark gave me a hug before everyone else gave me a hug. The only person I noticed missing was Naru. I said, "Where's Naru?" Mina said, "He went home. He left after you called to say goodbye."

I nodded and said, "Gene, mind if I go to your house and talk to your brother?" Gene smiled and said, "You can. I think he would like to have a talk with you." I nodded and so, it was decided, I was going to talk to Naru.

**How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	36. Chapter 36: The End

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Uh, thanks for your reviews? I got no reviews for the previous two chapters and I am starting to get back to thinking that no one is enjoying my story. Please review and tell me I am wrong. I don't own Ghost Hunt and well, here is the chapter.**

**Mai's POV**

When I reached Naru's house, I knocked on the door. Someone opened the door. She was in a maid outfit and said, "Hi, welcome to the Davis household, how may I help you?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, I was wondering if I can talk to Oliver Davis." She said, "May I know your name?" I said, "Just tell him, I'm Mina." She nodded and led me inside. I had to use my sisters name because I didn't want to use my real name at all.

Reason? Simple, I'm afraid he wouldn't believe if I said I was Mai because he probably thought that I would be Mina instead. She made me wait for a while. I saw her go up the stairs and a while later she came down.

She said, "He will be hear momentarily, would you like some tea?" I nodded and said, "Yes please." She bowed and left. I just sat there thinking about how to talk to Naru. Would he even believe me?

The maid came back with the tea and I thanked her for it. After I took a sip, Naru came down the stairs. He said, "What is it Mina?" I set the cup down and said, "Hi Naru, I just wanted to talk that's all. You left so suddenly after Mai called."

He said, "And? I didn't need to stay there for long. I could come and go as I wanted too." I had to hold back a laugh. Total narcissist. I said, "If Mai were still alive, she wouldn't have liked that."

He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me. He said, "Yeah, keyword if. If she were alive." I could see pain in his eyes and I knew that my 'death' was a bit too hard on him.

I said, "What if I told you that she was still alive?" He said, "How can that happen? She called us and said goodbye. By now she will be dead." I sighed and said, "You only think about what you want even if it may be wrong. No wonder Mai called you Naru."

Naru looked at me and said, "If this was all you wanted to talk about then, I will be leaving now. You can leave now." He stood up but before he did, I said, "I'm Mai. Mina never did come. No one did. I'm Mai. I didn't die."

He stopped and said, "Mina, stop fooling around." I looked at him and said, "If I were fooling around, I wouldn't have said that would I?" He said, "Gene would have told you to say something and you did. I'm not laughing Mina."

He started to get up the stairs, but I ran to him and hugged him from the back. I said, "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm Mai?" He put a hand on my hands and said, "Let me go, I'm busy."

I didn't do as he said. He sighed and turned to face me. He said, "Mina, just because you think I'm sad doesn't mean you can act like Mai and make a difference." I looked at him and said, "Call Mina, call her than."

He took out his phone and called Mina. After a few rings, not my phone rang but hers. It was on speaker so I heard every word. "Hello?" Mina replied. Naru stood there frozen and I said, "Hey Mina! It's Mai. I faked to be you and when I manage to tell Naru who I really am, he doesn't believe me. He called you."

She laughed on the other line and said, "Why would I be there? Naru are you an idiot? I would never go over there unless I really have to. Only Mai would because she would love to be with you."

I blushed and said, "Mina, shut up." She laughed and I heard Gene say, "You are an idiot scientist Naru. You can't even see the one you love even if they are standing in front of you."

I laughed and hung up. I said, "Proof?" He was still slightly shocked and said, "M-Mai? How? How did you survive? What happened?" I hugged him and said, "Long story short. I defeated Urado with my PK, he's gone and Sakouchi is in jail. Everything is done. I defeated him. My powers are now stable and I won't die."

Naru hugged me back and said, "Never ever surprise me about this ever again." I nodded and said, "Promise." We stayed like that for a while before I let him go.

He said, "So now what?" I said, "Well you should know. We have to change the law and the only way I can do that is if I am in charge, but that will separate me from you guys so it would seem to everyone that I am dead for the rest of our lives."

Naru said, "Can't you come over and visit? You can be in charge but you are doing it with us. Why do you have to go?" I said, "Because, that is the curse of Pureblood Vampire Princess's. the youngest gets to be the first, not the oldest. If the youngest dies than it's the oldest. I want Mina and Gene to be happy so I'm doing it. I thought you would support me on this or was I wrong?"

He said, "I do support you but I just thought that maybe you didn't have to go and you can stay." I smiled and said, "Wish I didn't have to go either, but I need to change the law. Vampire and non-vampires are falling in love. Soon enough the vampires will be forced to move again! Last time they moved, it was because everyone was in love with a non-vampire and that wasn't good. now it is happening again so I need to change the law. I promise I will try to make it work. I promise to work here instead of over there. Besides, I will change the law and when i do, I promise I will come back. Even if it will take me a thousand years, I will come back. Maybe you may be dead or maybe not. I love you for a thousand years."

I hugged him one more time before I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and we just stood there on the stairs kissing. After a while, I let him go and said, "Tell everyone where I went, I have to go now."

He gave me one quick kiss and said, "Be fast and come back. I don't know what I will be like after you leave. I mean everyone will probably get together if you manage to change the law and I will be alone."

I smiled and said, "I'll make it quick, but for humans, my quick maybe a few years. Wait for me." With that, I leave the door with a smile. The gate I came through was now a portal. I made it into a portal for now.

I smiled one more time before I opened the gate and left. This was the last thing I have in memory of the human world.

**Naru's POV**

As soon as Mai left, I sat on the stairs and just sat there. Who knows for how long. I sat there thinking about the love of my life gone. She was gone and now I am alone. I know she left to do the right thing but it hurts.

Her leaving and all. A maid came and said, "Did Mina-san leave Mr. Davis?" I looked at her and said, "Her name is Mai. Her sister is Mina. Twins just like me and Eugene." She nodded and said, "Did Mai-san leave?"

I said, "Yes she did." She tilted her head and said, "Funny. When I looked outside, I saw her leave, but when she crossed the gate, instead of coming out the other side, she disappeared."

I smiled and said, "She tends to do that. Go back to work. Call for me when my parents are here. They should be here in a few hours. Call me when they are hear alright?" She nodded and left.

I got up and went up the stairs. The whole time, I only had one person on my mind. Mai. When I reached my room, I called the others to tell them the details. I heard Mina cry and saying, "She knows what will happen and still-"

I felt sorry for her, but I knew that there was a reason and Mai had told me. I said, "Mina, she will make it through. Mai will do anything she can to change the law and come back to us."

Mina said, "Thanks Naru. Oh before I forget, she told me that the office is now in charge of you. You're our boss now so I think you should come over here and get ready. We have a client in a 30 minutes."

I sighed and said, "Be right there." I hung up and got into my usual outfit. Black pants, black shirt, and a black jacket. I told my maid, "I will be back at 8. When my parents are here and I'm not back, don't tell them anything. I will be over there as soon as I come back got it?"

She nodded and I grabbed the car keys, I drove to the office. When I reach the office, everyone is sitting around doing nothing. I sat in my usual spot and just 5 minutes after I arrived, our client came in.

I accepted her case. It was at a school. The school was an elementary school. Kids being pushed, books slamming on the floor, chairs falling, your normal poltergeist activity.

I said, "Expect us to be there tomorrow at 10 am sharp." She nodded and left. Gene and Mina talked to each other animatedly. Mark, Raven, John, Masako, Ayako, and Bou-san talked to each other and every now and then there would be a small argument.

Lin was in his office and Madoka left after the woman left. Yasu on the other hand disappeared to get history. The office felt a bit quiet with Mai gone. Mina would give a sigh every now and then.

By the time office hours were closed, we all headed home. Gene and I went home. My parents were here, but instead of me going to them, they came to us. They said, "You guys have another vampire case. A vampire has been terrorizing the people at the docks. Hurry and get this job done."

I nodded and Gene and I went to do our job. We only went by ourselves. No need for the others to come. This would be an easy job. Gene said, "I know you miss Mai, but this is life. You just have to wait."

I smiled and said, "Yeah I know. Let's get rid of this vampire." Gene nodded and so we went into action. We both took our separate ways trying to find a key point to meet the vampire in the middle.

We did and we managed to get rid of it. Mina, Ayako, Masako, and Yasu didn't come. I guess they were busy. We headed back home and I didn't bother talking to my parents even if I was.

Instead, I headed to my room upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and just decided to give today a break. There was not a lot I wanted to do for now. I closed my eyes and with that I slept without giving another thought.

**Mina's POV**

The next day, we had to get to our case. The car ride was silent. No one talked because Mai was gone. The only thing the Taniyama's could do now was forget the pain for now.

Forget it and when we are alone, think about it. Without Mai, it felt like a whole chunk of our heart has been ripped out because she is gone. When we reached the school, we had a smile on and we began the case.

It was a simple case. It took us two days. The ghost was a teacher and a few students. The teacher was getting mad. He got mad if one of the students did a mistake. For God's sake! These are children!

We managed to exorcise the teacher first before we told the little children to move on. The whole time, most of us stayed silent in base and walking around. This silence was so strong, it makes me yawn.

When we got back to the office, I decided to break the tension and said, "Everyone, stop thinking about Mai! She is doing something for the all of us! Half of us are vampires in love with a human! Masako, Ayako, Yasu, and I are the vampires here. Lin, Naru, Gene, Bou-san, Madoka, and John are all human. Masako is in love with John, Bou-san you love Ayako, Gene you love me, Lin and Madoka, and Yasu you are in love with another vampire! If we want our love for each other to come out, than let Mai do what she has to do! All this grieving won't do anything but make our spirits deplete and we won't be able to do any cases. I miss my sister too, but I still have a smile on and accept it. My little sister has done me a lot of things and I think now is the time where we all wait and find out what will happen! So be happy! She is doing this for us! US!"

I pant as I finish. I cleared my throat and said, "So if you still want to grieve, you can march out of this office and go home to do so. When you feel like you are ready come back. I love my sister and I know it's hard to face something this big, but if you want to go and grieve do so. I won't stop you."

I point to the door as I signal for the people who want to leave just leave. No one moves and no one does. Naru said, "You heard the girl, leave if you want to grieve or stay here and brighten up."

Small smiles appeared and then we all burst out into laughter. This was the first time we laughed since Mai left. We continued to laugh. I felt someone watching us and when I turn, I see Mai.

She was transparent. She came up to me and said, "Good Job sis. I don't have much time so tell them I will be watching and I will come back in time." I nodded and smiled as she disappeared.

First time seeing her ever since she left, it felt nice. I said, "Mai will be watching all of us and she will be back in time." Everyone smiles and Bou-san said, "Who wants to celebrate for Mai's choice and also for her to doing something big for all of us?"

We all raised hands and so it was decided. After office hours are done, we are going to eat and catch at least one of the new movies out. The rest of the day went fine.

Every now and then, I would look at my phone. The wallpaper would be of me and Mai laughing as Bou-san took a picture of us. I smiled at the picture and then I would go back to filing.

By the end of the day, we were still laughing and we went to celebrate. We ate and when we finished, we went to the movies. If Mai was here, she would be enjoying this, but she wasn't. Instead she was doing what she was doing best.

I smiled as I walked with the others to the movies. Naru even seemed happy now. I muttered, "When you come back Mai, we will all be waiting with smiles on our faces." I heard someone laugh behind me and said, "We'll see about that."

I turned but saw no one. I knew Mai was listening to what I just said and that made me hopeful that she will return. I smiled and walked with the others. We were all laughing.

Bou-san hugging Ayako. Mark and Raven laughing as they walked. John holding Masako's hand. Lin was walking beside Madoka talking and talking. Gene was talking to Naru because Naru had no one to talk to now. Yasu was bugging everyone he can and I was walking at the back because I wanted to keep this in my head forever.

**The End! Yup that's the end of it. I know sad. Does Mai even come back? Ha-ha, I know I'm mean, but think of this as an end but the real end comes in the next chapter! I know another chapter? Yes, I love to write this story and my other story so I am doing an extra chapter for this one. Hope you will review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	37. Chapter 37: We live happily ever after

**I'm back with the last chapter! :( I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter! Please read and review! I don't own Ghost Hunt! **

**Six Years Later on the day it was Mai's and Mina's birthday**

**Mina's POV**

Six years have passed. I am now 22 and Mai should be 22 too. We celebrated my first birthday without her after our next case. Now I am 22 and Mai was again not with me.

I smiled as I drove my car to the office. Somehow everyone passed High School. Mai even graduated! Even if she wasn't there for half of it, she managed to get into College.

She still wasn't back yet so I guess she still needs to change it. I turned the radio on and as I listened, the radio channel changed. The news reporter said, "BREAKING NEWS! This just in, the vampire laws have now been changed! After many years of being not able to be in love with a vampire if you are human and also no to be in love with a human if you are vampire, the rule has been changed! When the scientist Annabel Grey was looking at the rules, she said that the one rule was changing just before her eyes! The rule has been changed but there is a terms of condition. If the vampire is to bite their other, they will receive punishment. So all of those secret lovers come on out! It is safe!"

I smiled and said, "MAI YOU DID IT!" When the light turned green, I drove to the office and inside, I saw everyone rejoicing. When they saw me, they screamed, "MINA! Did you hear?"

I smiled and said, "Rule #1 changed. Already know that. Said it on the radio as I was coming!" We all cheered and Gene came to me and hugged me. I laughed and we started to celebrate.

During the middle, Bou-san actually proposed to Ayako which caused all the girls to squeal! Ayako obviously said yes! It was cute how Bou-san and Ayako were red when that occurred.

As I went to get a drink, I saw both Masako and John talking in the kitchen. I overheard their conversation. John said, "I quit priesthood because of someone important to me. That person is you Masako. Do you want to go out with me?"

I squealed as Masako said yes! John and Masako were blushing when I came in. I hugged Masako and gave John a quick hug. I said, "Congrats you guys! You guys are so cut together!"

They blushed again as I grabbed a drink. I went back out and I saw Naru standing in the corner talking to Lin and Madoka. They were smiling and Naru would give a smile every now and then.

Mark and Raven had to leave because they had to visit someone. When I asked them who, they just said, "We need to visit Reo. He did retire from our place a few weeks ago because he was getting old. We will come back later."

I sighed as I remembered what Reo said. "I have become too old and you guys are growing up too fast. I have done my job 4 years ago, but I stayed for 4 years. Now I have seen you guys all grown up, I can now retire with a smile."

I smiled and Gene came up behind me and gave me a hug. He said, "Mina, Happy Birthday!" I laughed as he let me go. I turned to him and said, "What's my present?" He smiled and said, "This."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and when we pulled away, I said, "Thanks Gene. I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." I laughed and hugged him one more time before the lights flickered slightly.

Everyone went quiet and when the lights turned off, I smiled. The backup generator started and so the party continued. Nobody noticed a beautiful figure sitting on top of Mai's desk.

No one did until the music stopped and everyone was confused. I smiled even more as we turned to hear a tapping on Mai's desk. We saw a figure in a dark blue dress. It went up to her knees. The dress was a strapless and she wore light make up.

She smiled revealing her teeth. You could see the tips of her fangs as she smiled wider. On her head was a silver tiara and her hair was long. Almost past her butt. Her brown hair and caramel brown eyes were looking pretty.

If it wasn't for her clothes and her long hair, she looked like me. She said, "What's got everyone so silent? Am I not wanted here? If so, I can just...leave." I smiled at her and said, "Why so soon? You just got here and it is your birthday."

She smiled at me and said, "Well Mina how nice of you to not forget it is my birthday." I smiled but tears came. I went up to her and hugged her. She smelled like Vanilla and a bit of death.

She is so different but she was still my twin. I said, "What happened to your other scent? You know the strawberry with a bit of kiwi." She said, "It only smells like Vanilla and death over there. So by now my scent would be gone."

I said, "Then you need to get your scent back because the Vanilla isn't bad but the death is." She smiled and said, "Same old sister, I will never learn to hate. Where is Raven and Mark?" I said, "Reo."

She nodded and said, "I saw. He retired. So if this is a party, where is the music and why is it in the office? It should be at my place you know." She smiled and snapped her fingers.

We were now in the Grand Hall inside our house. It was decorated and I saw Mark and Raven smiling. They did this with the help of the others. Mai said, "Well, if you guys aren't too shocked, let's party!"

Everyone came back into reality at this comment. We all partied just as Mai said.

**Mai's POV**

I was watching everyone. From the time they announced the news on the radio to now. When I looked at what I was wearing, I couldn't even believe what I was wearing. I was in a dark blue dress.

It wasn't tight. It was a bit poofy like on the bottom and on the top, it was just a bit tight. I had the tiara for the Pureblood Vampire Princesses who turn into superiors on. My shoes were blue flats.

I wanted to cut my hair, but I decided against it. I smiled at my reflection as I waited until the right time. I made the lights flicker on and off before turning them fully off.

I sat on my desk and the lights turned back on. No one noticed me until I turned the music off and used my heal to tap on my desk. When everyone's eyes were on me, I smiled at them.

I said, "What's got everyone so silent? Am I not wanted here? If so, I can just...leave." Mina smiled at me and said, "Why so soon? You just got here and it is your birthday."

I smiled at her and said, "Well Mina how nice of you to not forget it is my birthday." She smiled but tears came. She went up to me and hugged me. She said, "What happened to your other scent? You know the strawberry with a bit of kiwi."

I said, "It only smells like Vanilla and death over there. So by now my scent would be gone." Mina looked at me and said, "Then you need to get your scent back because the Vanilla isn't bad but the death is."

I smiled and said, "Same old sister, I will never learn to hate. Where is Raven and Mark?" She said, "Reo." I nodded and said, "I saw. He retired. So if this is a party, where is the music and why is it in the office? It should be at my place you know."

I smiled and snapped my fingers. We were transporting to the house. The whole place was ready. I had to ask Mina where Mark and Raven were so it would seem that I didn't know.

I smiled and said, "Well, if you guys aren't too shocked, let's party!" Everyone snapped out of it and we continued the party. I walked over to Naru and said, "Miss me?" He gave me a hug and said, "Missed you? I almost died without you."

I smiled as I hugged him back. I said, "I thought I told you that I would be back. Mina even told you that I would come back." He nodded and said, "Still, I missed you. I love you Mai, please come back."

I smiled and said, "I am back. They let me stay here after 6 years. 6! That's less time than what the others got. Usually it takes 12 years for you to get the chance to return, but I did so much work. I made 12 years of work go to 6. I changed the law in those 6 years. I could have done it in a week's time, but they said they needed to train me in order for me to take over here."

Naru nodded and pulled away from me. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head up. I looked into his eyes and said, "I missed you so much over the years. You don't know how many times, I wished to come here."

He smiled to me and said, "Same here." With that, he kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss. I pull apart and Naru said, "I love you. Forever and Always." I smiled and said, "I Love You! Forever and Always."

We lived happily ever after. Naru and I got married after a month. Mina and Gene did the same. We were married on the same day! We still take cases, but we are together forever and always. The End.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I have made up my mind. I will make a sequel to Say What! If you have any ideas for case one, please PM me or review in this story and tell me. If I don't get any, I will make a case up. Please read and review this story! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! It's me DarkDiamondLover, the author of both Say What and Pureblood Vampire Princess. I am very thankful for all of your reviews in both of my stories. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the courage to continue writing.**

**Thanks to you guys, I finished two stories and I am now on to my third!**** I know most of you guys would think that this was another chapter for the two stories, but sadly it isn't. I am sorry for those of you who did.**

**This is an author's note by me to tell you guys that the sequel to Say What is now up! It is called Now What? I know it is a weird name for a story, but I like how it ended up. ****Please read and review my third story Now What please. Thank you. **

**I really do hope you find that story entertaining as Say What because it is a continuation of it. If you didn't read Say What, then you should read that before you read this because it might get confusing if you just read the sequel before the beginning.**

**Anyway, I'm talking too much and you may think I'm weird now right? Haha JK, but please read and review my story as I have said for the umpteenth time. Please enjoy this story too as you all have in my previous two stories! ****:D DarkDiamondLover out 3 **


End file.
